Por una eternidad
by Butterflyvlinder
Summary: Han pasado cien años de la misteriosa desaparición de la princesa Serena, sus amigos le han dado por muerta, todos excepto el rey Endimion que no descansara hasta encontrarla y cobrar venganza por la vida que le arrebataron.
1. La muerte de Sailor Moon

La gente corría, escondiéndose de los soldados, algunos desafortunados que no habían logrado escapar eran sometidos a golpes con látigos por enormes criaturas oscuras, el caos estaba a la orden del día, el cielo azul estaba oscurecido por una futura tormenta, como si el mismo clima lamentara la situación de su pueblo, solo alguien podía llegar y remediar la situación, y ese alguien era…

¡Surko! – Grito un individuo de ojos negros como la noche desde el castillo mirando todo a su alrededor desde la terraza – ¿Te decidiste del rey?

Tal como ordeno my lord – Respondió un hombre de estatura baja y apariencia poco agradable – Todo lo que ve, todo lo que toca en este reino es suyo ahora su majestad.

El atractivo hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto, el rey había revelado su última carta antes de partir, no era un as precisamente, pero aún existía una razón, un algo que podría truncar sus planes de conquista.

Aún no, mientras esa persona exista, mientras ese ser siga con vida, no tendré paz.

¿Se refiere al último de los descendientes del rey de Vetrania?

El rubio asintió con preocupación.

El oráculo lo dijo, el día de tu reino acabará cuando el último de los Levatore se alce en armas y te destruya – Su ceño se frunció en desagrado al recordar aquella sentencia – Por eso debo destruirlos a todos, a cada miembro del clan.

Mi señor, no es cosa que deba preocuparos, el rey ha caído, y con el su legado.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, recordando las últimas palabras del rey antes de ser destruido.

No te saldrás con la tuya Zardock, ¡mi pueblo nunca apoyará tu reinado!

No es que tengan más opción Newholf, el último de los Levatore morirá hoy – Respondió perforando al monarca con su arma, un grito de dolor salió del rey, pero con sus últimas fuerzas miro a su oponente con una sonrisa.

Te equivocas – Una espada atravesaba su estomago - Yo no soy el último Levatore.

Pero la cuestión era ¿Dónde?, ¿donde estaba aquel que destruiría su reinado?

Capitulo#1

La muerte de Sailor Moon.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hay tantos sabores deliciosos!

Una muy alegre Serena corría y corría con su acostumbrada vitalidad y energía de un lado a otro por la tienda, arrastrando de paso a su novio que no parecía tan feliz como la joven.

¡Darien tienes que probar esto! Es delicioso – Exclamo contenta la joven de coletas probando un bocado de una nueva rebanada de pastel, la octava, si mal no contaba Darien.

Es maravilloso que haya traído a su hermanita menor a ayudarlo joven – Dijo una empleada con una sonrisa coqueta hacia él– Debe ser una suerte que su prometida lo haya soltado a venir sin compañía de una mujer, si fuera MI novio no lo dejaría solo con una niña.

La expresión de Serena cambio notablemente ante lo mencionado por la mujer pelirroja que atendía la tienda, un aura negativa casi se podía desprender de la joven rubia mientras agarraba al joven del brazo posesivamente.

¡Ahhh si!, pues para que lo sepa ¡YO soy esa prometida! – Dijo triunfalmente mostrando a la encargada el anillo que Darien le había regalado dos años atrás, aquel que le había dado en el aeropuerto antes de partir a Estados Unidos, el que ahora si estaba segura, era un anillo de compromiso.

¡Oh!, pues muchas felicidades – Dijo la mujer un tanto decepcionada y confundida dejándolos a solas, y no era para menos, en realidad no parecían una pareja feliz a punto de casarse, el joven se veía bastante más maduro que la chica, pero la pareja no era consiente de ello y la oji azul casi desprendía rayos y truenos hasta que la mujer desapareció de su vista.

Serena, será mejor que elijas de una vez el sabor, sabes que tengo un examen importante mañana – Dijo levemente fastidiado el pelinegro, pero la ingenua Serena que no noto aquello dijo.

Pero hay tantos sabores y colores, ¡me encanta el de vainilla!, ¡pero también el de naranja y el de chocolate!... – Darien torno los ojos desesperado, porque demonios tenía que pasarle esto a él, y precisamente a un día de sus exámenes finales.

Después de que Sailor Moon venciera a Sailor Galaxia había reinado la paz en la tierra, y sin embargo él había tomado la difícil decisión de renunciar a su beca en Estados Unidos porque Serena había estado muy aprensiva por lo sucedido en la batalla, no era para menos, debía reconocer, todas sus amigas habían muerto y él también, pero habían vuelto después de todo gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña de cabello pelirrojo, y de cualquier forma, de haberse marchado a Estados Unidos, el podría haber pagado con mayor solvencia la boda, habría conseguido un mejor empleo que el que tenía ahora, y hubiese realizado su sueño de convertirse en un gran cirujano.

Pero él había tomado la decisión, no podía culpar a Serena de ello, ¡no!, aunque hubiese intervenido MUCHO, mucho en su opinión.

Y en lugar de estar concentrado, de estar estudiando como debía, de terminar su último año con el mejor promedio, estaba atendiendo asuntos de la boda porque Serena consideraba que la elección del pastel debía ser tomada por ambos, ¿es que acaso era tan complicado?, ¿era mucho pedir que decidiera un sabor?, para él todos eran iguales, ¡solo era un maldito pastel!…

Darien suspiro resignado, mientras Serena probaba un bocado más del de sabor limón, discretamente el joven miró su reloj, las cinco en punto ¡y él seguía en la estúpida pastelería!

¿Darien tu que opinas? – No estaba prestándole atención, exasperado tomo un bocado del pastel que tenía más cerca y dijo.

Exquisito hay que encargarlo.

¡Darien! – Serena cruzo los brazos comprendiendo que su novio ni le había hecho caso – Te pregunte por el color no por el sabor, ¿siquiera estas poniéndome atención?

No Serena, no te estoy poniendo atención – Darien musito carraspeando los dientes estaba conteniendo una cólera que día a día crecía en él hacia su prometida – Porque como ayer te dije estaba estudiando para los exámenes de esta semana.

Pero Darien – Serena también parecía molesta y decepcionada – Te la pasas estudiando, a penas si te he pedido uno o dos favores para esta boda, ¡hasta parece que soy yo la que va casarse sola!

No seas tan melodramática, ¡solo elige un pastel y vámonos!

¡Porque no lo eliges tú solo!

Grito ella saliendo de la tienda sin importarle hacer un a escena frente a los empleados, estaba demasiado enfadada, Darien se había comportado como un patán, solo eran él y su estúpida carrera, incluso ella había dejado sus estudios pendientes para entrar a la universidad (no es que le importara tanto) había decidido estudiar psicología porque le gustaba mucho platicar con la gente y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Esto ameritaba una reunión de emergencia, decidió Serena tomando su celular y marcando un mensaje S.O.S ¡urgente! Al cual todas sus mejores amigas contestaron al instante, se reunirían en el templo donde ahora trabajaba como dueña Ray, dado que su abuelo había estado enfermo y le había dejado su herencia en vida.

Una hora más tarde, ya reunidas Serena conto con detalle su conversación con su no tan querido prometido.

¿Pueden creerlo?, Darien es TAN egoísta, solo le pedí que me acompañara a hacer una sola cosa en esta semana, en este mes ¡y se porto como todo un idiota!

Serena – Dijo Lita con su voz conciliadora – Tienes que tener en cuenta que Darien ha estado bajo mucho estrés, seguramente no quiso decirlo de ese modo.

Así es, después de todo su vida profesional es también muy importante y tiene que tener el mejor desempeño posible – Consintió Amy tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, Ray agrego.

Y tu Serena deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de estar perdiendo tanto tiempo, no estas tan bien en tus calificaciones como para tomar tu ingreso a la universidad a la ligera.

Esperaba un comentario así de Amy, pero ¡tu Ray!

Oye solo digo lo que es obvio para todas.

¡Ah si! Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes que estudiar nada puesto que ya eres una sacerdotisa.

¡Chicas basta! – Intervino Mina colocándose en medio de sus amigas y abrazándolas con sus brazos – Este es después de todo nuestro último año escolar juntas, después de esto no podremos vernos tan seguido.

Las sailors scouts quedaron en silencio, Mina tenía razón, eran sus últimos días como jóvenes chicas de preparatoria, dentro de poco sus vidas iban a cambiar, y con ello a separarse.

Luego de la batalla contra Galaxia, cada una había decidido con el tiempo cual sería su vocación en la vida, es decir, ser sailor scout era una responsabilidad, pero cada una tenía su propio camino, su propia pasión.

Mina había estado asistiendo a clases de canto, y ahora estaba empeñada en aprender a tocar la guitarra, no era muy buena en ello, pero trataba de poner de su parte para variar. Lita, amante de la cocina desde siempre, había decidido estudiar gastronomía, adoraba cocinar y aún esperaba poder prepararle a algún chico especial alguno de sus guisos. Amy, impulsada por Darien, había metido solicitud de ingreso en la universidad de Tokio y ya tenía seguro un lugar en la carrera de medicina, mientras que Ray seguiría los pasos de su abuelo cuidando del templo familiar.

Incluso Serena había decidido que hacer con su vida, aunque sus calificaciones no fueran lo suficientemente buenas aún para eso.

Dentro de poco cumplirás dieciocho – Le recordó Ray a Serena tratando de disipar el clima melancólico que se había formado – Y vas a casarte muy pronto, creo que es hora de que madurez ¿no crees?

¡Ya deja de molestarme Ray! – Dijo Serena aventándole un almohadón antes de dirigirse a la cocina por algo de comer, Mina sonrió ante esto mientras veía marcharse a su mejor amiga.

Esa Serena, creo que nunca va cambiar.

Pero debe hacerlo – Dijo Amy con convicción dejando de lado el libro de medicina que estaba leyendo – Después de todo es la futura reina de nuestro planeta.

Es cierto – Dijo Lita – Es por eso que debemos ayudarle a comprender.

¿Pero como hacerlo?, es tan testaruda cuando se le mete una idea en esa cabezota – Ray espeto molesta por el almohadazo.

Pobre Darien, es una pena – Dijo Amy de pronto, Serena que llegaba con más refrigerios en las manos y la boca (que Lita había traído de sus clases de cocina), se detuvo antes de entrar al escuchar aquello.

¿A que te refieres Amy? – Pregunto Mina, la ojiazul contesto.

El profesor Kendo me conto un secreto, iban a darle una plaza en Estados Unidos en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos luego del año de universidad que Darien debió cursar haya, hace poco nos enteramos Darien y yo que un compañero suyo lo había reemplazado.

¡No puedo creerlo! – Espeto Ray sorprendida como todas – ¿Y Darien como tomo la noticia?

Supongo que estaba devastado, trabajar haya es una oportunidad única en la vida, pero me comento que lo había hecho por Serena, luego de lo de Galaxia, bueno, Serena no quería separarse de él.

Pero Serena no sabe nada ¿o sí? – Cuestiono Lita.

Claro que no, Darien me pidió que jamás se lo dijera – Contesto Amy, Mina suspiro.

Pobre Darien.

Si, Serena es una desconsiderada – Ray parecía molesta, Mina dijo.

Pero ella no lo sabía, Darien debió decirle la verdad.

Serena nunca se ha interesado en el trabajo de él, muy a penas si lo entiende al mínimo – Dijo Amy medio molesta, Lita intervino.

¡Amy! Nunca te habías expresado así de Serena.

Lo se, pero por mucho que la quiera Serena debe madurar y apoyarlo, después de todo con sus calificaciones es casi imposible que logre entrar a una universidad.

Aquello fue un golpe duro para Serena, pero sabía que todas estaban de acuerdo, y que tendrían razón, el remordimiento dio paso a la pena, no se atrevió a entrar inmediatamente, el saber lo que sus amigas pensaban le importaba más de lo que hubiera podido decir, enjugo una pequeña lagrima que quería escaparse antes de hacer su entrada, aunque le habían dado mucho en que pensar, y esta vez lo haría.

De camino a su casa, Serena pensaba en todo lo que su querido príncipe había hecho por ella, en lo poco que ella hacia por él, y en su futuro en general, en sus deberes, en Tokyo de Cristal y en ella convertida en una futura reina.

Tan distraída iba que no noto ni como llego a su casa, cabizbaja, vio un detalle antes de entrar en la puerta.

Una rosa roja, y una pequeña nota atada en su tallo, Serena la tomo leyendo el pequeño papel.

"_Lo lamento princesa"_

Serena abrazo la rosa con cariño, sintiéndose bastante mal ante lo ocurrido, deseaba mucho correr al departamento de su novio y besarlo, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba y que ella lo apoyaría en lo que él necesitara, pero era justo lo que no debía hacer, Darien estaba ocupado, y ahora lo comprendía, porque era importante para él y por tanto para ella.

Para no molestarlo, y sin quererlo preocupar escribió unas pequeñas líneas de texto que envió a su novio:

"_Yo también lo lamento, esfuérzate mucho, yo me encargare del resto de los detalles de la boda, te amo"_

Darien recibió el mensaje, una sonrisa vino a su rostro al leerlo, tenía carta libre para continuar con sus estudios y no lo desaprovecharía.

La semana paso rápidamente, era un soleado diecisiete de mayo el día que habían elegido para casarse, todo estaba listo, el banquete, los invitados, los arreglos, el lugar de la boda, que había sido un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y árboles elegido por la novia, mientras Serena acompañada de sus fieles amigas seguía acomodando su vestuario.

Serena quédate quieta o no podre colocarte el velo – Dijo Ray mientras Mina seguía con lo suyo maquillando a Serena.

¡No puedo evitarlo Ray, ya me estoy cansando! – Era cierto, el peinado, junto con los arreglos, y entrar en el vestido luego de tanto pastel le habían costado un gran trabajo.

Vamos Serena, este es el día que mas has esperado en la vida ¿no es así? – Cuestiono Lita sonriente, Serena se contagio de su alegría.

Si lo era, desde que había conocido su pasado, el sueño de su vida había sido ser la señora de Darien Chiva, y ahora que comprendía el razonable distanciamiento de su prometido, Serena se sentía feliz y enamorada.

Se sentía tan completa, tan dichosa, nada podría arruinar un día tan maravilloso como aquel, o eso pensaba ella.

Oficialmente ¡estas lista! – Dijo Mina dando los últimos toques de rubor, Serena finalmente se levanto de la silla y se miro al espejo, incrédula de la imagen frente a sí misma, el vestido era blanco, muy estilo princesa, con toques al final en color rosa, su color favorito, su tocado de rosas de color rosa estaba sujeto sobre su peinado que consistía en sus siempre irremplazables chonguitos, atados por el típico velo blanco, Serena sonrió para sí misma, estaba perfecta, y así se sentía.

Por su parte Darien estaba más que feliz, había aprobado sus exámenes con buenas notas, aunque aún no se lo decían personalmente, él estaba seguro, su oportunidad en Estados Unidos podía haber pasado, pero aún podía tener grandes opciones en Japón, y por si fuera poco estaba el no menos importante detalle de su boda.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Darien respondió con un adelante, Andrew entró mirando al joven frente al espejo acomodándose la corbata.

Luego de un silbido de aprobación él recién llegado dijo.

Así que finalmente te han atrapado, amigo, desde hoy serás un hombre con muchas responsabilidades.

Lo se – Dijo con una sonrisa al pensar en su alocada novia que era capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza – Hemos estado esperando este día desde hace mucho.

No entiendo aún la prisa amigo – Comentó pensativamente Andrew – Solo tienes veinticuatro y ella a penas si cumplirá dieciocho, aún son muy jóvenes, ¿no hubiera sido mejor esperar?

Darien pensaba igual, pero su prometida, (desde que se había enterado que lo era) había empezado a planificar su boda, había hecho arreglos y casi le había suplicado que adelantaran su matrimonio, Darien no había podido oponerse, Serena lucia tan ilusionada con ese día, no por la boda en sí, si no porque deseaba comenzar su vida con Darien a su lado.

Textualmente, como ella le había dicho, ya habían sido separados una vida entera, se merecían por tanto ser felices en esta.

Llevamos saliendo cuatro años, nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien, creo que es el momento de dar el siguiente paso – Dijo Darien, que tampoco comulgaba en expresar su amor hacia Serena tan abiertamente como ella hacia con él.

Entonces será mejor que no hagas esperar a la novia – Dijo su amigo dándole una palmada en el hombro para darle animo, aunque en secreto, como siempre, Darien estaba muy contento por la ocasión.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde estaba Serena, su fiel e inseparable amiga y compañera Luna, había pedido unos minutos para hablar a solas con la novia, y poder expresarle sus más sinceras felicitaciones.

Ojala tu madre pudiera verte – Dijo la felina con una sonrisa melancólica – A la reina Serenity le hubiera gustado tanto estar contigo hoy.

De algún modo lo esta – Dijo Serena recordando a su madre, y todo lo que había hecho por ella – Después de todo gracias a ella esto es posible.

Luna recordó el trágico momento de la muerte de la soberana del imperio Lunar, y su último deseo que era hacia su hija, el que fuera muy feliz en su otra vida.

Luna, ahora que lo pienso, siempre hay algo que he querido preguntarte – Dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido muy pensativamente, mirando a Luna se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Qué paso con mi padre?

Definitivamente, ese era el último tema en el mundo del cual Luna deseará hablar, la situación entre los padres de Serena… era complicada, y por si fuera poco, su majestad, había sido un hombre misterioso.

Bueno, tu padre fue un rey sumamente importante, desde luego, él debió morir hace mucho tiempo.

¿Y porque no tengo ningún recuerdo de él Luna?, ¿porque solo de mi madre?, no se nada de él en realidad – Cuestiono Serena aún más interesada, Luna estaba en aprietos, no quería arruinarle el día a su princesa con aquella triste historia, aunque sabía que ese día debía llegar, decidió posponerlo.

Serena creo que se hace tarde, será mejor que te des prisa o tendrás preocupado al joven Darien – Dijo la gata corriendo hacia la puerta – Te veré desde mi puesto, mucha suerte Serena – Dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir corriendo.

Era cierto, pensó Serena, ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde, sería mejor irse antes de preocupar a su queridísimo y amado Darien.

Por su parte, Darien también corría apresurado, gracias a una muy amable Haruka que le había felicitado advirtiéndole que de no hacer feliz a su princesa le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo, y eso sin contar la emotiva visita del señor Tsukino, que no había sido menos efusiva y amenazante que la de la ruda Sailor Urano.

¡Darien!

Le llamo una alta y preciosa mujer con cabello tan rojo como el fuego, y ojos de un azul eléctrico, hipnotizantes y curiosos, el joven estaba a punto de ignorarla, después de todo ya no tenía tiempo para más felicitaciones hasta después de la boda, pero no contaba con lo que ella diría.

Endiminon entonces.

Darien se detuvo en vilo, volteando su mirada con sorpresa volvió con más atención su vista en aquella mujer, ¿como era posible que conociera su nombre?, el de su vida pasada, no lo sabía pero era necesario averiguar.

¿Quién eres? – Cuestiono con desconfianza acercándose a la joven, que en apariencia parecía totalmente indefensa.

Felicitarlo desde luego – Dijo con una sonrisa – No todos los días el soberano de esta tierra contrae matrimonio.

¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo?, ¡contesta!

Darien, Darien, Darien – Dijo la joven acercándose confianzudamente hasta tocar con su mano derecha su mejilla – Soy yo, Marlene, ¿acaso ya no me reconoces?

Había duda en la mirada de Darien, aquellos enigmáticos ojos de un azul eléctrico tan llamativo como su pelo eran inolvidables, unas imágenes vinieron a su mente, de él y Marlene juntos, de él besando a Marlene, de él adorándola, ¡de él y ella en una vida pasada!

Endiminion, recuérdame – Dijo ella acercando sus labios a los de él hasta sellar su encuentro con un beso.

Una joven princesa corría rumbo a su boda, era tarde, pero con suerte no habría hecho esperar a Darien más de unos minutos, pensaba ella, hasta que miro aquello que la hizo detenerse por completo.

Era Darien, el hombre con el que debía casarse en unos instantes, besando a otra mujer.

Serena reacciono de forma tardía, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, corriendo tras un gran árbol se refugio en él tratando de calmarse, ¿no podía ser cierto?, sus ojos debían engañarla, Serena volteó la mirada escondiéndose aún tras el árbol, para observar como su novio parecía entregarse en ese beso, porque no era ella sola, él también le estaba correspondiendo.

Su mundo se quebró en pedazos, todo lo que había soñado, la persona que más amaba…

Serena corrió fuera de su refugio y Darien por fin escucho su llanto.

No la había percibido, ni cuenta se había dado del tiempo ni nada que no fueran los hipnóticos ojos de Marlene, aquella misteriosa mujer, aquellos recuerdos, la joven frente a él sonrió con malicia, su plan había dado frutos.

Fue un truco – Dijo él mirando a la joven casi odiándola.

Así es querido príncipe – Acepto la joven – Mi nombre es Marlene Fiore, y su majestad, el rey Zardock me ha encomendado la tarea de eliminarla – De pronto la dulce apariencia de la joven cambio para convertirse.

No, ¡no puede ser! – Dijo Darien mirándola sorprendido, la joven de ojos azules lucia una falda corta en color amarillo, un corsé ajustado en color negro y guantes y botas del mismo tono, por último, una tiara en color negro adornaba su frente.

Así es mi estimado príncipe, mi verdadera identidad es la de una Sailor scout, mi nombre es Sailor Delta – Sin más preámbulos la joven grito – ¡Ilusión magnética!

Sin que Darien pudiera hacer nada, quedo inmovilizado por completo, Marlene sonrió con malicia y dijo.

Ahora tu y tus amigos serán testigos de cómo me desharé de mi querida prima.

¿Su prima?, Darien no entendía nada, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en el peligro en el que estaba Serena.

No podía, por más que lo deseaba no podía olvidar esa terrible escena.

Darien, el amor de su vida, la persona por la cual había esperado desde siempre, besándose con una completa desconocida, con otra mujer el día de su boda.

Estaba en shock, decir tristeza se quedaba corto, no podía articular palabra, no podía llorar, la angustia, una tristeza profunda se había instado en su ser.

Él no me ama – Musito para sí misma llena de dolor antes de caer rendida al piso, escondida en el baño, pero que podía hacer, ¿que debía hacer?

Su sueño se había destrozado, su mundo, era el día de su boda y había un montón de gente fuera esperando, esperando un imperio, esperando unas personas que debían ser sus futuros reyes.

"_No seas tan melodramática, solo elige un pastel y vámonos", "dentro de poco cumplirás dieciocho años, es hora de que madurez", "pobre Darien", "Serena es una desconsiderada" "Nunca va cambiar"_

Las voces de todas, la voz de Darien resonaba en su cabeza como testimonio, todos pensaban que ella era solo una niña tonta y egoísta a la cual le gustaba comer dulces y jugar, creían que era bastante niña, Serena llevo sus manos a su cabeza, no podía con aquello, no podía con todo aquello.

Pero ahora entendía todo, Darien se casaba con ella por sus obligaciones, por el futuro Tokyo de Cristal, él no la amaba, Serena derramo unas lágrimas apoyada en la puerta, sentía que no podía respirar y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Tenía sentido si lo pensaba, él no había querido casarse con ella desde el principio, ella lo había obligado a ir hasta el altar adelantando la boda, ¿y hacia cuanto tiempo no le decía un te amo?, ¿Cuánto?, ¿meses?, ¿un año?

La debía odiar, la debía odiar por esa beca, y esa mujer, porque TODO era más importante que ella, y ella, ella había amado un nada, algo falso.

Serena se dio cuenta de pronto que su vida no tenía sentido, y que todo por lo cual había luchado tampoco.

Y lo peor, es que todos la esperaban fuera, esperaban que ella fuera a casarse con él, y convertirse en una reina, y ya no podía hacerlo, no sabía que hacer, o que decirles.

No quería estar hay, no quería amarlo.

Serena abrazo sus rodillas derramando más lagrimas hasta que el fuerte grito de una mujer la hizo incorporarse, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba, esto no podía ser en peor momento…

Sin perder el tiempo y con el corazón destrozado salió de su escondite para mirar su alrededor, la recepción, el jardín, el lugar estaba destrozado y lleno de extrañas criaturas negras con tenazas en vez de manos, que atacaban a la gente, una matanza sangrienta, ¡solo eso faltaba el día de su boda!

Tragándose su dolor volvió al baño transformándose en Sailor Moon, porque aunque su mundo interior estuviera destruido, era su deber, y no dejaría que nadie dañara a la tierra en que habitaban.

Cuando regreso al lugar, la poca gente que quedaba estaba herida o muerta, sus amigas, todas las sailors scouts luchaban ferozmente contra los temibles monstruos, Sailor Urano y Neptune estaban inconscientes, todo era caos por doquier, Sailor Moon actuó de inmediato, desde la batalla con galaxia no luchaba, y había perdido todos sus poderes como eternal Sailor moon, ahora solo podía usar su tiara lunar, así que lo hizo, eliminando al menos dos de esos monstruos que aparecían de las sombras, y estas poco a poco empezaban a desaparecer, aparentemente todo podría resolverse, pero no contaban con que otra Sailor, estaba a punto de aparecer.

¡Sailor Moon! – Grito la recién llegada – Veo que te unes a nuestra fiesta.

¿Quién eres tu y porque nos haces esto? – Grito molesta la líder de las sailors, Sailor Delta sonrió con rencor y dijo.

Por ti, todo esto es por tu culpa.

Sailor moon no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué?

¡Vibración elíptica! – Convoco la recién llegada Sailor aturdiendo el piso con un enorme terremoto que abrió la tierra en dos y se trago a cuanta gente estuvo a su paso, entre ellos a Molly, su amiga de la infancia cayó dentro de una enorme grieta sin que las sailors pudieran evitarlo.

¡Molly! – Grito Sailor Moon llena de frustración, había estado a solo unos centímetros de tomar su mano para salvarla, pero no había podido, no había llegado a tiempo.

Y eso no es todo Sailor Moon, o quiero decir, Serena Tsukino.

Su identidad había sido revelada, los pocos asistentes vivos, su padre, su hermano, Kelvin, y sus demás amigos estaban enterados de quien era en realidad.

¡Monstruo! – Grito con furia por lo de Molly tratando de atacarla, pero Sailor Delta era más rápida esquivando el golpe, Sailor Moon se sentía impotente, las demás Sailor no tardaron en actuar.

¡Trueno de Jupiter!, ¡Rapsodia de Mercurio!, ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte!, ¡Fulgor de Venus! – Atacaron al mismo tiempo las sailors scouts tratando de proteger a su princesa, pero ni con todos sus poderes juntos lograron hacer daño a la nueva Sailor, esta rió encantada por el enorme esfuerzo de todas, mandándolas a volar con sus increíbles poderes, demostrando ser la más poderosa.

¿Por qué?, ¿porque demonios haces esto? – Grito Serena muy enfurecida al ver como sus amigas caían lastimadas.

¿No lo sabes aún princesa?, todo esto es por llevar ese estúpido apellido contigo, Levatore – Sailor Delta detuvo sus ataques para decir con saña – Ciudadanos, todo mal que haga, todo terror que vivan acabará con la muerte de una sola persona aquí, y esa, eres tu Sailor Moon.

Todos se sorprendieron, nadie entendía el porque excepto Luna, pero Sailor Delta aclaro.

Solo soy la mensajera querida prima, no es nada personal, pero mi misión es destruirte – Dijo tronando los dedos, acto seguido Darien atado con cadenas apareció – Despídete de tu adorado o muere.

¡Serena no lo hagas! – Grito Darien desde su posición, Sailor Delta se abalanzo esta vez contra Sailor Moon, una espada fosforescente apareció mágicamente en su brazo, pero la Sailor solo miraba a Darien, había algo hay que no estaba bien, sus ojos tenía una decepción profunda, y aunque pudo evitarlo, aunque podía escapar de aquello, Sailor Moon no se movió un centímetro.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie podía creerlo, nadie.

Darien palideció, una enorme cantidad de sangre emanaba de su cuerpo, poco a poco la rubia perdió las fuerzas cayendo al suelo.

Newholf te subestimo, pensé que serías un adversario digno de mi – Sujetando a la joven rubia con una mano abrió con otra un portal dimensional – Que terminen los buitres mi trabajo – Dijo arrojándola en aquella pared, y con ello, Sailor Moon desapareció para siempre.

Riendo perversamente Sailor Delta detuvo aquel caos y desapareció en la nada, Darien fue liberado, y los demás sobrevivientes salian de sus escondites, el terror se sentía en el ambiente, pero por mas grande que pareciera, ninguna pena era tan atroz como la de él.

¡SERENA!

Reportándose, de vuelta en Veltrania, la joven Sailor scout apareció ante su rey inclinándose con obediencia.

Misión cumplida mi señor, el último miembro de la familia Levatore esta muerto.

El rubio sonrió acercándose a la joven que aún seguía arrodillada frente a él.

Y como es debido, tendrás tu recompensa – Zardock alzo una mano frente a ella, y la joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y horror antes de poder reaccionar, un montón de sangre broto por todos lados, Sailor Delta había muerto.

Zurko, que miraba todo desde un costado del rey pregunto.

Ahora, ¿hasta el último de los Levatore están muertos?

Si, y con ellos la última oportunidad de su reino.

Fin del primer episodio.

Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo proyecto, algo entre drama y romance, para una continuación alternativa de Sailor Moon, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, cualquiera se agradece.


	2. La vida después de ti

**Capitulo #2 **

**La vida después de ti.**

Habían pasado ya seis meses de la que debía ser la boda del siglo, la ciudad de Tokio volvía con ritmo monótono a su rutina, poco a poco, las personas que vivieron aquella tragedia fueron olvidando, el dolor daba paso a la resignación, la resignación a la calma, y con el tiempo el olvido, todos lo hicieron, menos algunas pocas personas.

Entre ellos, cuatro mejores amigas que como siempre acostumbraban, estaban juntas para hablar del tema.

Ray que había llegado primero miro hacia la calle del Crown, que para entonces se había vuelto su guarida, la gente seguía riendo, viviendo con paz, todo era una increíble calma desde que aquello había pasado, y sin embargo ella sentía un enorme vacio difícil de llenar.

Como le hubiera gustado que en ese momento llegara Serena y la molestara con alguna de sus ocurrencias, sonrió ante sus recuerdos, su mejor amiga, siempre lograba sacarles a todas una sonrisa.

Hola Ray – Saludaron Mina y Lita llegando juntas - ¿Amy no ha llegado?

Ray suspiro pesadamente.

Sigue intentando hacer salir a Darien de su encierro, pero no creo que tarde, siempre tiene el mismo resultado.

Tienes razón – Dijo la ojiazul que llegó al encuentro con rostro preocupado y decaído – No logre nada, Darien no quiso ni verme – Amy estaba preocupada, de todas las sailors, era la que más compaginaba con el joven, y aún ni siquiera a ella le habría la puerta de su departamento – Chicas, me preocupa mucho que siga así, es como si siguiera los pasos de

Carlota de México.

¿De quien? – Cuestiono Mina, Amy explico.

Una emperatriz que cuentan se recluyo y le diagnosticaron locura cuando mataron a su marido.

¡No podemos permitirlo! – Dijo Lita – No habría sido lo que Serena hubiera querido.

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en el ambiente, Serena, su querida amiga, era la razón de todo esto.

Perder al amor de tu vida no debe ser cualquier cosa – Dijo Mina con tristeza – Quizás debamos darle más tiempo.

No creo que sea lo apropiado – Todas las sailors miraron a la mujer que decía aquello, frente a ellas, estaba Setsuna, acompañada de Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru.

Chicas, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Mina sorprendida.

Luna mando llamarnos, al parecer hay algo de suma importancia que debe decirnos – Respondió Michiru a forma de saludo.

¿Algo sobre Serena? – Cuestiono al instante Ray, Haruka asintió.

Creo que sería buen momento para reunirnos con el próximo soberano de este planeta, después de todo, es necesario que Luna nos explique la razón de este llamado a todos.

Las sailors asintieron, era la primera vez que todas estarían juntas, sin su princesa.

Que lento transcurría el tiempo…

Pensó Darien mirando el techo de su habitación, recostado sobre su cama, luego de lo sucedido el día de su boda, había hecho todo lo posible por encontrar a Serena, incluso mandó llamar a Sailor Plut, (quien en ese entonces se encontraba como guardiana en las puertas del tiempo), Darien había emprendido un largo y cansado viaje, abriendo otras dimensiones y viajando con Setsuna, las Sailors también ayudaron, pero cualquier intento por encontrar la dimensión donde había sido enviada, había sido en vano, ese mundo no existía o estaba fuera, incluso del alcance de la guardiana del tiempo.

Poco a poco las sailors habían dejado de buscar, hacia dos semanas que no lo hacían, y Darien no vivía para otra cosa, sus estudios, su vida, sus amigos, todo estaba acabado.

Había sido la noticia más amarga de su vida el darse cuenta que estaba catalogado por fin como uno de los jóvenes médicos más prometedores de Japón, porque ahora se daba cuenta que había utilizado muchísimo de su tiempo y esfuerzo ese año para serlo, y ella, ya no estaba.

Ni siquiera estaba interesado en aplicar para los hospitales que le habían dado la bienvenida, incluso estaba molesto, ¡furioso con todo aquello!, porque habían sido una enorme perdida de su tiempo.

¿Cuántas citas le había cancelado a Serena por estar estudiando?, ¿Cuántos detalles de su boda se había perdido pese a la petición de su prometida de ayudarla?, cuantos desplantes había tenido que soportar ella de él.

Debió haberle puesto más atención, debió haberla valorado más, porque aunque le gustaba mucho ser médico, no significaba nada sin Serena, todo su mundo sin ella se había vuelto gris, la comida era insípida, los días eran largos, y las noches eran de insomnio, o de recurrentes pesadillas donde su princesa sufría, aquello debía ser el karma personal que tenía que pagar por todo lo que le hizo sentir a Serena.

Lo peor de todo, es que el lo sabía, conocía a Sailor Moon, y sabía de su tenacidad, y ella… ella no había hecho nada para salvarse. En conclusión, había aceptado una vez más morir por la tierra como en otras ocasiones, o aún mucho peor, no deseaba vivir.

Era una idea que carcomía todo su ser, ¿Por qué demonios no se había defendido?, porque acepto tranquilamente el hecho de que la hieran de esa forma. Y ni siquiera sabía si estaba muerta o viva, pero podía recordar a la perfección la herida tan grave que había sufrido antes de ser enviada a otra dimensión.

Pero ella, era Sailor Moon después de todo, ¿cierto?, cuantas veces no había derrotado al mal antes, cuantas veces no había logrado que lo imposible se volviera posible, él sabía, tenía fe y esperanza de que ¡ella estaba viva!, viva y sola en algún lugar, quizás un lugar terrible, con hambre, o frió, y muy lejos de él, de todos los que la querían.

Darien frunció el ceño apretando sus puños, estaba tan molesto con él mismo, sobre todo con él, porque había estado hay, y no había hecho nada para salvarla, absolutamente nada.

Una ventana semi abierta dio paso a un pequeño felino negro, Luna, que era la única capaz de hacerle quizás entrar en razón, llego por la ventana, y con un tímido tono anuncio su entrada.

¿Joven Darien?

Él aludido se levanto de su cama, Luna lo miro con preocupación, estaba pálido, muy delgado, y se veía aún peor de lo que esperaba.

¿Luna?, ¿tu también has venido a darme "ánimos"? – Pregunto él con sorna, últimamente se había vuelto grosero con todos, ¿porque nadie en el mundo entendía que solo deseaba estar solo?

Yo… - Luna dudo antes de continuar – Solo vine a contarte la verdad, pensé que merecías saberla.

¿La verdad? – Aquello llamo la atención del joven, que tomo asiento en su cama, a la vez que la gata subía a ella para estar mejor instalada.

No te lo había dicho aún, porque ni siquiera yo podía asimilarlo – Dijo Luna bastante afectada – Esta tarde he reunido a las Sailors, pero pensé que no querrías verlas, así que he venido yo, personalmente a pedirte que se los permitas, porque ellas también merecen saber el porque de lo que le paso a Serena.

Darien se levantó de su sitio impresionado.

¿Tú sabes el porque?

Luna asintió con pesar, en menos de una hora, todas las Sailors, Artemis, y Darien se habían reunido en su departamento, todas las miradas concentradas en la pequeña gata negra, el signo de la Luna comenzó a brillar en su frente, mientras algunas siluetas, algunos rostros eran mostrados ante todos.

Yo se que todos aquí conocimos a la Reina Serenity, la madre de Serena, sin embargo hasta este momento ninguna persona en el pasado de Serena supo sobre él.

La imagen de un hombre rubio se había formado, un hombre blanco con barba y bigote, con ojos castaños y de apariencia impresionante.

Él es Newholf Levatore, rey de Vetrania, y el padre de Serena.

Todos lucían impresionados, ¿aquel hombre musculoso era el padre de Serena?

¿Vetrania?, nunca hemos oído hablar de ese lugar – Michiru dijo lo que todos pensaban.

Claro que no, y no tendrían porque saberlo – Suspiro Luna, la imagen frente a ellos había desaparecido – Vetrania es una tierra demasiado alejada de esta galaxia, un planeta enorme, similar a la tierra, pero cuenta al menos con cuatro veces su tamaño.

Si ese lugar esta tan lejano, ¿Cómo es entonces que la reina Serenity conoció a ese hombre?

Por la guerra – Dijo Luna contestando la pregunta de Hotaru – O algo así, una vez, cada mil años, un estrecho dimensional abría las puertas entre los dos reinos, el de la Luna, y el de Vetrania, los padres de Newholf conocieron en ese entonces ese lugar, la Luna les pareció un sitio maravilloso, una tierra adecuada para "vacacionar" y como en aquel entonces se usaba, la madre de Serenity, la reina Yue se vio envuelta en una batalla que solo tuvo su fin con un pacto de amistad entre los dos reinos.

¿Obligaron a la reina Serenity a casarse con ese hombre? – Pregunto Ray, todos estaban muy atentos, Luna asintió.

Era su deber mantener la paz entre ambos planetas, la familia de la Luna, y la familia de Vetrania consintieron que sería lo mejor para ambos reinos, asi que eso dio paso a su enlace, aunque era muy joven y no estaba enamorada, la reina se caso con él sin protestar.

¡Que tragedia!, pero yo no puedo recordar nada acerca del padre de Serena – Dijo Amy.

Ninguna podría, su majestad Newholf tuvo que partir a Vetrania cuando sus padres murieron, era el heredero al trono, y aunque amaba la Luna, y pensaba quedarse en ella junto a Serenity, tuvo que irse, el oráculo anunció que el portal que unía a los dos reinos se cerraría.

¿Y si esa puerta existe porque no he podido abrirla yo?, que soy la guardiana del tiempo y espacio – pregunto Setsuna.

Eso va más allá de los límites, y se que no lo recuerdas, pero tampoco pudiste hacer nada en tu vida pasada, y se muy bien que lo intentaste.

¿Pero eso no contesto el porque nos atacaron, quien era esa Sailor Delta y que tenía en nuestra contra? – Darien parecía desesperado Luna dijo.

Sailor Delta, es decir Marlene… es la prima de Serena.

Todos estaban en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien de su misma sangre hubiese hecho algo tan atroz a Serena el día de su boda?

Es verdad, yo la escuche gritar que era su prima, pero no entendimos que quiso decir con eso – Lita comento pensativamente recordando a la joven de cabello color fuego.

Nació cinco años antes que Serena, era hija de un primo de Newholf, así que no era descendiente directa de la familia Levatore, yo logre conocerla, el rey partió hacia Vetrania unos meses después del nacimiento de Serena.

¿Pero como es posible que allá tratado así a su propia prima? – Ray estaba furiosa - ¿Por qué lo hizo Luna?

Eso no lo se – Contesto sinceramente – Pero le escuche claramente decir que hasta el último de los Levatore debía morir.

¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que el padre de Serena?

El rey ha muerto – Luna contuvo las lagrimas al recordar al joven que alguna vez había conocido – No hay duda de eso.

¡Luna! ¿Por qué nunca nos habías hablado de eso? ¿porque no lo dijiste? – Cuestiono Artemis, que tampoco estaba enterado de aquello.

Porque se lo prometí a mi reina, Serenity sufrió mucho cuando el padre de Serena se fue, y todo tema relacionado con él estaba prohibido, sobre todo para la princesa.

Serena no lo sabía – Murmuro Darien pensando en el triste destino de Serena, impartido por su propia sangre.

No, ella nunca me cuestiono por su padre, hasta el día de su boda, pero como hice una promesa no me atreví a decirle lo que había sucedido con él.

¡El portal debe entonces seguir abierto!, si no fuera así, ¿como esa maldita mujer logro venir aquí? – Grito con esperanza Amy.

Es imposible – Dijo Setsuna – He buscado en todo lugar de la tierra, no hay ningún solo rincón que no haya recorrido buscando esa puerta…

¿Pero entonces como es posible que hayan venido de tan lejos? – Cuestiono Haruka impotente.

Temo mucho, que hayan conseguido de algún modo abrir el portal, y aún mucho peor, que sepan manipularlo a voluntad propia.

Pero ella lo dijo claramente – Comento Lita pensativa – Dijo que lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de Sailor moon y que nadie saldría herido.

Y ha cumplido su promesa, eso quiere decir que… - Amy calló de golpe, porque era obvio para todos lo que había querido decir, y de igual modo doloroso.

Serena… esta muerta – Declaró Luna con un hilo de voz completamente convencida, las pocas esperanzas que había en todos fueron desapareciendo, menos las de uno.

¡Eso no puede ser cierto! – Grito Darien enfurecido, más su enojo provenía en el fondo de una gran tristeza y desesperación – ¡Ella tiene que estar viva, debemos seguir buscándola!

Ninguna dijo nada, ¿Qué podían hacer?, como explicarle a un hombre enamorado que había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre.

No hemos podido abrir el futuro Tokyo de Cristal desde ese día – Le recordó Setsuna afrontando la verdad de golpe – No he vuelto a saber de los reyes de Tokyo de Cristal ni hay rastro de la pequeña dama.

El futuro cambió – Hotaru compartió su pensar.

¡No puede ser cierto! – Refuto Darien obstinadamente – Debemos seguir buscándola, mañana mismo partiré a Estados Unidos.

Darien…

Las puertas dimensionales aparecen en los puntos más frios del planeta – Dijo él paseándose con ansiedad, ignorando el tono lastimero de Amy.

Hemos ido allá dos veces – Le recordó Haruka sin una pizca de compasión, todas habían hecho demasiado, estaban cansadas tanto física como emocionalmente – ¿Porque no demonios se da cuenta que le hemos fallado?

¡Cállate! – Le grito él con tono gélido acercándose a la chica hasta pegarla contra la pared - Si no quieres que me olvide que eres mujer me harás caso, tu y todas las Sailors ahora están a mi servicio, y nadie descansará un solo día hasta que ella regrese.

Baje su tono alteza, nosotras vivíamos para servir a nuestra princesa, no ha usted – Le advirtió Haruka enfrentándolo con odio en la mirada, siempre había existido enemistad entre Sailor Urano y el rey del planeta tierra, pero nunca como ahora.

¡Basta ustedes dos! – Dijo Michiru interponiéndose entre ambos – ¡Haruka!, no hubiera sido lo que la princesa hubiera querido, debemos mantenernos unidas por Serena, es lo que ella habría deseado.

¡Dejen de hablar de ella en tiempo pasado!, ¡¿no puedo creer lo que escucho?!, - Darien se aparto de ambas en shock, la verdad estaba asustado, no podía imaginarse su mundo sin ella - ¡Serena no se hubiera cansado de buscar nunca si cualquiera de ustedes hubiese estado en su lugar!

Joven Darien… - Intervino Luna con voz compasiva – Se acabo.

¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No las necesito! ¡Yo solo encontraré a Serena!

Las Sailors scouts se miraron entre si con duda, temían que fuera a cometer una locura si lo dejaban solo.

¡He dicho que se larguen! – Grito él echándolas a la calle con poca amabilidad, nunca nadie había visto a Darien en ese estado, estaba fuera de sí, pero tampoco era para menos, sin mucho que poder hacer Luna dijo.

Dejemos que procese la noticia, hay que darle más tiempo.

Una vez que todas se fueron, Darien rompió todo lo que tenía a su paso, arrojo sus libros, una mesa, un jarrón, la tele, parecía que el sitio había sido destruido por un Huracán, hasta que se topo con una foto, eran Serena y él sonriendo felices.

La imagen lo detuvo por completo, más calmado, tomo la foto con cuidado entre sus manos, acariciando con adoración la imagen de ella.

Serena, lo lamento tanto, ¡no hizo nada para ayudarte!

Sin que pudiera evitarlo unas lagrimas surcaron su rostro, no podía ser, no podía ni debía creerlo, Serena no podía morir y dejarlo solo, solo nuevamente, como cuando sus padres perecieron.

¡Te amo! – Confesó con una tristeza profundamente infinita - ¡Te amo y no descansaré hasta encontrarte!

Levantándose de su sitio volvió a su habitación, sin pensarlo mucho metió las cosas que consideraba más importantes en una mochila, ropa, un mapa, una linterna, estaba decidido a irse hasta el mismo infierno y buscar hasta debajo del helado mar de ser necesario para encontrarla, ¡porque ella NO estaba muerta!, finalmente, y atesorando sobre cualquier objeto en el mundo, quito del marco aquella foto, colocándola con cuidado en el bolsillo de su saco, junto a su pecho.

Sin ver atrás, lo que alguna vez había sido su vida, Darien salió del apartamento para siempre.

Mi señor – Dijo un fiel sirviente mientras miraba a su rey sentado en su trono, este lo miro con poco interés – Usted prometió darme una recompensa cuando se convirtiera en el soberano de Vetrania, ¿es oportuno el momento?

El dictador miró a su sirviente como si fuera una cucaracha, curioso preguntó.

¿Tienes pensado pedirme algo?

Bueno – Dijo el hombre de baja estatura con una sonrisa retorcida – Se que usted es soberano de Vetrania, pero no le caería mal tener una embajada, y mandar para ello a uno de sus mejores y más leales subditos.

¿Quieres una de mis tierras? – Cuestiono el rubio.

Solo una – Dijo el asqueroso hombrecillo – La Tierra su majestad.

¿Por qué no? Pensó Zardock en sus adentros, era la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de ese sujeto.

Era un martes por la tarde, a punto del anochecer para la ciudad de Tokyo, la gente salía de sus trabajos y de la escuela, los jóvenes jugaban y reían y los adultos platicaban, todo estaba bien, mientras Darien con una bolsa ligera conducía su moto a toda velocidad por la ciudad, este era el último objeto de valor que le quedaba, había vendido lo demás de su vida en subastas, en tiendas para hacerse de ahorros mientras saliera a rumbos desconocidos en busca de una esperanza, de algún portal.

Era lo último que haría, vender su moto e irse de hay, había marcado en los mapas algunas zonas cerca de Alaska que debía visitar, esperaba conseguir algún resultado, pero no contaba con lo que ocurriría en ese instante.

Las sombras que los habían atacado aparecieron de un nuevo portal, pronto los cientos se convirtieron en miles, el portal se abrió de la nada haciendo pasar además a cuatro seres extraños y a un enano con cara de monstruo, de inmediato los seres oscuros comenzaron a atacar a los civiles, a matar gente, aquello era un caos mientras eran dirigidos por quienes parecían ser generales de un ejercito, Darien detuvo su moto antes de chocar contra una carambola que se había formado por el terror de la gente, ¡esto no podía ser en mejor momento!, pensó el moreno ilusionado, ellos debían saber del paradero de Serena, esos monstruos eran la respuesta.

Dejando su moto tirada esquivo con facilidad a uno de esos seres buscando un lugar solo donde se transformo en Tuxedo Mask, cuando volvió a aparecer las Sailors ya estaban en sus puestos.

¡Tierra tiembla! – Un gran agujero se trago a cuanta sombra aparecia, a la vez que Sailor Urano veía horrorizada que más de esos seres comenzaban a emerger del portal, multiplicándose por todo Japón.

¡Fuego de Marte! – Contraatacaba Sailor Mars liberando a varias personas de esas criaturas, pero pronto fueron nuevamente atacados por otras, uno de los cuatro hombres que venía con el extraño hombrecillo se adelanto rumbo a la Torre de Tokyo.

¡Ciudadanos! Hoy es el primer día del resto de sus vidas, ¡ríndanse ante el nuevo rey Zurko y no serán castigados!

¿Zurko? – Se cuestiono Tuxedo Mask y las sailors mirando al horrible enano que aparecía vestido como un monarca.

¡Jamás seguiríamos las órdenes de un monstruo! – Grito Sailor Jupiter convocando al trueno, intentando atacar al ejército sin éxito.

¡Son demasiados! – Dijo Sailor Venus mirando a su alrededor, todas quedaron rodeadas, ningún humano quedaba en el lugar, habían sido atrapados, asesinados por las sombras, ante el horror de las Sailors.

Tuxedo Mask, por su parte trataba de llegar hasta el líder, escalando con agilidad la torre y derrotando en el trayecto a varios monstruos, pero eran demasiados, si mataban cinco, estos volvían a multiplicarse en veinticinco, y así pronto se dio cuenta, esta vez, sin Sailor Moon estaban perdidos.

Tres sombras se enredaron en su cuerpo logrando maniatarlo, Tuxedo Mask estaba herido, los monstruos comenzaron a golpearlo hasta que Zurko se acercó a él sonriendo.

Vetrania no es el único lugar que tendrá un nuevo soberano, ¡Yo!, el rey Zurko seré el nuevo emperador de la Tierra cuando te mate.

¿Qué hicieron con Sailor Moon? – Fue la pregunta desesperada de Tuxedo Mask que trataba desesperadamente de soltarse.

¡Ella esta muerta, pero descuida, pronto te le unirás!

Antes de poder herirlo una intensa luz se abrió ante ellos tragándose a Darien, y a las Sailors que peleaban en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

Cuando el futuro soberano de la Tierra despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar frio, húmedo y totalmente oscuro, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad logrando reconocer los rostros de Mina, Lita, Ray y Amy que lo miraron preocupados.

¡Que alegría!, has estado inconsciente durante un largo rato – Dijo Amy abrazando a su amigo, este tenía un gran dolor en el cuerpo y varias contusiones por la batalla.

¿Dónde estamos?

Todas quedaron en silencio, Haruka fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

Sailor Plut nos ayudó, transportándonos con su poder a este lugar, logramos escondernos en esta cueva, pero la ciudad de Tokyo y el mundo entero han caído, Zurko, será el nuevo rey de la Tierra.

¡Les fallamos a todos! – Dijo Lita con tristeza.

Sobre todo a Serena – Concluyó Luna y nuevamente todos pensaron en su perdida, en lo mucho que habían perdido en tan poco tiempo.

¡No lo permitiré! – Dijo Darien levantándose con dificultad - ¡No podemos permitirlo!, Serena no lo habría querido así, y en su memoria ¡nunca dejare que eso pase!

Su mano toco en su pecho, buscando a tientas una foto, su más preciado tesoro, apretándolo contra sí.

Una energía renovada del dolor, el rencor, la vida y la esperanza vio envuelta a las Sailors, sin dudarlo, incluso Haruka, todas se postraron a los pies de Darien.

Cuente con nosotras su majestad – Dijo Luna que también junto a Artemis hizo una reverencia.

Darien asintió con el ceño fruncido, ese día había caído la tierra, pero juraba por Serena que no dejaría de luchar hasta lograr derrocar a Zurko.

**Fin del Episodio.**

****Basado en la Vida después de ti de Lu, muy buena canción.**

Voy de mal en peor, se que todo parece irse al traste, Serena no esta y el mundo se cae a pedazos, pero se acercan tiempos mejores (¿o no?) averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo, y por favor, por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! Déjenme reviews, se los agradeceré MUCHO.


	3. La aparición de Sailor Veta

**Capitulo#3 La aparición de Sailor Veta.**

**Ciudad de Tokyo, cien años después.**

El sitio era una autentica zona de desastre, con el tiempo, el pasar de los años, la gente se había visto obligada a servir al rey Zurko o a morir por medio de crueles torturas, eran pocas las personas que aún vivían libres de toda esclavitud, y están estaban aisladas en los lugares más inesperados.

O buscaban sobrevivir por cualquier medio, tal era el caso de tres hermanas.

Raven ten mucho cuidado – Susurro bajito una joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños, una niña pequeña muy parecida a ella y de tan solo cinco años sujetaba su mano con mucho temor, mientras con la otra cargaba un robusto gato de pelaje dorado, la castaña que las acompañaba sonrió ante ambas niñas guiñando un ojo.

Descuiden, lo tendré.

No era la primera vez que hacia aquello, su rutina, desde hacia tiempo, consistía en robar alimentos, los suministros de este eran utilizados para los soldados del rey Zurko, un dictador desalmado que había gobernado el planeta por muchos, muchos años.

La joven castaña se escabullo entre las colinas tupidas de arbustos, tratando de ocultar su vista de los soldados del rey, humanos que habían aceptado sus mandatos para no morirse de hambre.

Habían esperado que la noche llegara para no tener problemas, pasar desapercibido y camuflajearse en la oscuridad era mucho más sencillo que enfrentar una batalla, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, la joven se fue acercando más, hasta quedar al frente de la cosecha de papas.

Debía obtener el alimento, no solo para ella, sus hermanas menores estaban hay, todas tenían hambre, hacia dos días que ninguna probaba bocado, y ella, siendo la mayor, debía cuidar de las pequeñas. A veces incluso, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, guardaba su parte de comida para el futuro, era la más fuerte de las tres, y hacia lo posible para que en su situación, sus hermanas no sufrieran tanto.

Cuando vio que los reflectores que iluminaban sobre el arbusto en que se escondía, pasaron, se digno a tomar a tientas con una de sus manos la raíz del tubérculo arrancándolo por completo, ¡estaba feliz!, esa noche podría alimentar a sus hermanas, y nadie podría evitarlo.

O eso pensaba ella, al querer tomar la raíz de otra papa sintió que alguien le jalaba la mano, y era nada menos que uno de los soldados del rey Zurko.

¡Maldita ladrona te enseñare a no tomar lo que no es tuyo! – Grito con sadismo el sujeto que tenía una pistola en las manos, la joven podía esperar la estocada final en cualquier momento, o…

¡Fénix de fuego! – Una enorme ráfaga de fuego en forma de ave apareció de pronto aventando al soldado a varios metros de distancia, mientras la castaña miraba impresionada a quien le había salvado la vida.

Era una de ellas, de las míticas, ¡las legendarias Sailors Scouts!

No era para nadie secreto que existía la rebelión contra el auto proclamado rey Zurko, muchas sailors scouts, que junto al rey legítimo del planeta tierra, el rey Endimion luchaban para derrocar el imperio del dictador.

¡Pero si es Sailor Mars! – Dijo entusiasmada la pequeña de cinco años que observaba todo a distancia, desafortunadamente el ataque de la Sailor de fuego había hecho sonar la alarma y pronto las jóvenes se vieron rodeadas por soldados.

¡Demonios son muchos! – Dijo Sailor Mars, pero era bien sabido que las sailors nunca luchaban solas.

¡Anillos de Jupiter! – Ataco otra Sailor abriéndose paso entre los soldados, a la vez que estos eran apresados por gruesos anillos.

¡Pantalla de mercurio! – Grito una Sailor causando una gran neblina que cubrió todo el sitio, para desgracia de los soldados que no lograban ver nada, sin embargo oscuras criaturas amorfas salían de las sombras criaturas que si podían seguir y sentir las presencias de las Sailors, sujetando sus tobillos para que ninguna de las tres pudieran moverse.

¡Sailos Scouts no se rindan! – Volvió a gritar la pequeña castaña y eso llamo la atención de los demonios y soldados.

La joven de ojos castaños maldijo en su mente, mientras se abalanzaba para cubrir a sus hermanas menores, estaba dispuesta a morir por ellas, y en sus adentros pensaba que pronto llegaría el momento de su fin, ya no tenía mucha fuerza para luchar.

Pero aunque los soldados habían iniciado los disparos, nunca sintió un solo golpe, la figura alta de un caballero se había interpuesto entre ellas y los disparos, protegiéndolas con su capa.

¡Es él!, ¡ es el rey Endimion! – Dijo ilusionada la hermana mediana, que secretamente (como muchas chicas de su edad) estaba enamorada del caballero, y todas debían reconocer el porque, era alto, con el cuerpo de un guerrero, de tez morena clara, su cabello negro como la noche llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros, y no aparentaba tener más de veintinueve años, pese a que tenía ya arriba de los ciento veinte, por último en su atractivo rostro unos preciosos ojos azules como la noche.

¡Aléjense de aquí!, yo me encargaré de ellos – Dijo el rey a las chicas que corrieron a resguardarse, todas hay sabían que de cualquier forma no podían ayudar, así que lo hicieron, todas menos una.

Hermanas, escóndanse, es mi turno de actuar – Dijo la mayor sujetando la cadena plateada que tenía en su cuello.

Las chicas asintieron corriendo a un sitio seguro, Raven comenzó a conjurar.

¡Por el poder psíquico de Veltrania!

Un brillo plateado envolvió a la joven un short corto en color violeta apareció en sus piernas, recubierto por una media falda en tono negro, mientras un corsé plateado se acomodaba en su pecho, guantes y botas en tono lila complementaban el atuendo, por último una gargantilla en su cuello formaba una "Y" para finalizar con una tiara en su frente.

Ninguna de las sailors se había dado cuenta de la transformación de la joven, la niebla aún camuflajeaba el escenario, pero ante el tumulto una voz se escucho.

¡Súper honda sonora!

Un ruido aturdidor ataco a los soldados y los monstruos que retrocedieron llevándose las manos a la cabeza, aquello era impresionante, no dañaba a las sailors y no entendían de donde provenía semejante poder.

Cuando la niebla se disipaba se escucho decir.

Como se atreven a amenazar a tres niñas inocentes que solo buscan sobrevivir, eso no puedo permitirlo – Esa voz, pensaron las Sailors y Endimion, hacia mucho tiempo, en algún lugar la habían escuchado, mientras la joven siguió con su monologo – Yo, soy una Sailor scout que lucha para acabar con la injusticia, mi nombre es Sailor Veta.

Lo que quedaba del hechizo de Sailor Mercury se esfumo, dejando ver la silueta de una misteriosa chica, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que miraban desafiantemente a sus enemigos.

¿Una nueva Sailor scout? – Susurro Sailor Jupiter.

Para nadie era sorpresa en realidad, había al menos veinticinco nuevas sailors que habían llegado a la tierra huyendo de sus planetas, sin embargo, la voz de esta joven, les pareció familiar.

¡Acabemos con ella! – Grito un soldado cuando logro recuperarse del ruido aturdidor, veinte hombres y tres sombras se abalanzaron sobre la chica, los ojos de la joven cambiaron, eran los de un tigre a punto de atacar.

A puño limpio y sin necesidad de un arma la joven comenzó a esquivar y repartir golpes, eran bastantes contra ella, pero esta chica era incansable, ágil como un felino y fuerte como un dragón, las sailors quedaron boquiabiertas ante la actitud de la guerrera, de pronto la joven saco de su bota una daga, y hay comenzó la masacre.

Cortando los cuellos de sus oponentes, sus estómagos, sus brazos, se abrió paso hacia los monstruos y comenzó a conjurar con sus manos.

¡Luz de Catártica!

La joven perforo las sombras que desaparecieron ante los ojos de todos, la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas dejando a su paso una senda de muertos. Tenía la respiración dificultosa, y la frente empapada de sudor, el gato que tenía hasta entonces la niña más pequeña se acerco a ella corriendo.

Raven, soy yo, estas a salvo – Murmuro el gato a la joven que parecía tener la mirada desorbitada, poco a poco, esta volvió en sí y su llamativa vestimenta desapareció junto a sus poderes.

¡Raven! – Gritaron las niñas saliendo de sus escondites, su hermana había caído al piso inconsciente.

¿Qué demonios paso aquí? ¿Quién demonios es ella? – Cuestiono bastante sorprendida y algo asustada Sailor Mars, las niñas parecían desesperadas.

¡Ayúdenla!, ¡por favor mi hermana se muere de inanición!

El gato supo que era verdad, hacia una semana que Raven no comía bocado, todo lo guardaba para ellas o para el gato, y no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, era tan testaruda, y usar sus poderes de ese modo, en su condición, era lo peor que pudo hacer.

El rey Endiminion se acerco hasta la joven castaña mirándola sospechosamente, él era desconfiado por naturaleza, y luego un suceso muy doloroso en su vida, lo había sido aún mucho más.

En definitiva, la joven tendría entre veinte y veinticinco años, estaba sumamente delgada, y era alta, como de un metro ochenta, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta debajo de sus codos y sus ojos… que ahora estaban cerrados le parecían familiares.

Tal vez como los de Lita – Pensó para si mismo ya que eran cafés, al igual que los de Sailor Jupiter, sin embargo los de la joven llamada Raven eran de una tonalidad más fuerte.

Estaba cubierta por harapos en colores oscuros, los rebeldes usaban esos tonos para camuflajearse con la tierra y la noche, pero eso no aseguraba de que lado estaba ella.

¡Por favor rey Endimion! – Suplico desesperada y de rodillas una joven de diecisiete años de ojos castaños y cabellera negra - ¡Sálvela!

Endimion nunca se dejaba llevar por emociones ajenas, había conocido miles de historias terribles en esos años, a él mismo le habían pasado, pero supuso imposible dejar que tres chiquillas murieran solo porque no conocían las intenciones de una muchacha que al fin y al cabo, podría morir incluso si le ayudaban.

El rey cargo a la chica, esta era liviana como una pluma, su piel estaba muy fría y pudo sentir la fragilidad de la joven, aquello conmovió levemente el corazón del rey, no supo porque, pero esperaba que no muriera.

Jupiter, Mars, háganse cargo de las niñas.

Las sailors asintieron, Jupiter llevaría a su cuartel a la más grande, mientras que Mars se encargaba de cargar a la niña.

Espera – Dijo la pequeña bajándose de los brazos de la Sailor de fuego, un gato gordo de pelaje dorado llego a los brazos de la niña – Debemos llevar a Nerymald, es parte de la familia.

El gato solo maulló, a Sailor Mars no le quedo de otra que transportar a la niña con el gato, al cabo de una hora todos estaba reunidos en su guarida.

_Ella, por su parte caminaba hacia rumbo incierto, el lugar lucia una casi completa oscuridad que era levemente sombreada con la luz de un astro rojo en el cielo, no sabía donde estaba, ni que hacia hay, tenía una gran herida en su costado y trataba inútilmente de detener la hemorragia con sus manos, el dolor era tan insoportable que no le permitía pensar con congruencia, había llegado el momento de su muerte…._

_Raven_ – Alguien la llamaba, alguien quería que no muriera.

_Raven despierta_.

La castaña abrió sus ojos pesadamente sintiéndose débil y mareada, no pudo enfocar donde estaba en un principio, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y mirar hacia su lado derecho, de donde provenía aquella voz que la llamaba.

Kyoko… - Dijo con debilidad el nombre su hermana - ¿Dónde estamos?

Shh.. – Dijo la joven colocando un dedo sobre su boca – Calla, has estado inconsciente tres días, estas muy débil, necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Pero también necesitaba explicaciones, así que no pudo evitar decir.

¿Dónde esta Hana, donde esta Nerymald?

La puerta se abrió y un gato robusto entro junto con la pequeña de cinco años, que corrió a los brazos de su hermana.

¡Raven! Gracias al cielo, pensé que no despertarías – Dijo la niña abrazando a su hermana con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, como pudo la joven se sentó correspondiendo el abrazo, acababa de darse cuenta hasta entonces que un su mano tenía un catéter.

Tranquila – Dijo alborotando su cabello a manera de cariño y besando su cabeza – Ya estoy bien – Mintió puesto que se sentía débil como un gatito – Solo me excedí un poco.

¿Un poco? – Gruño el gato subiendo a la cama para quedar a la par de las chicas - ¡Raven!, te dije que no usaras tus poderes de ese modo, mucho menos cuando estabas tan débil.

Era necesario – Dijo con orgullo, no soportaba la idea de tener que pedirle ayuda a nadie para nada, ella había hecho todo sola por su cuenta, solo podía contar con Nerymald y ya.

No es verdad, pudiste dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo – La figura de una chica de ojos azules se filtro por la puerta, acompañada de tres amigas, una pelinegra, una castaña y una rubia que miraban a la recién llegada con curiosidad – Te llamas Raven ¿verdad?, tus hermanitas nos contaron todo acerca de ustedes.

La joven bajo la mirada, se sentía insegura e intimidada por las guerreras, estaba tan acostumbrada a la hostilidad del mundo entero, que pocas veces se abría con las personas.

Solo con sus hermanitas, y esa era otra historia.

Debió ser terrible cuando perdieron a sus padres – Murmuro tratando de ser empática la castaña – Por cierto, me llamo Lita, ellas son mis amigas, Ray, Amy y Mina, somos las sailors scouts que protegen este planeta.

Raven seguía muy callada solo observándolas, no sabía que decir o que hacer, el gato capto el nerviosismo de su dueña y dijo.

Necesitamos una audiencia urgente con el rey de este planeta.

¡Increible!, tu también puedes hablar, como Luna y Artemis – Dijo Ray impresionada - ¿Pero porque?

Solo hablare con el rey y nadie más – Dijo el gato manifestando un aire de grandeza, las sailors miraron al robusto gato extrañadas, era un gato persa, tenía unos curiosos ojos castaños y un pelaje dorado, su cara era ancha y plana, y tenía abundante pelaje.

De cualquier forma el rey tiene muchas dudas acerca de ustedes – Convino Mina - ¿Puedes levantarte? – Cuestiono a la castaña, Raven asintió, controlando un mareo se incorporo, y todas salieron de la habitación.

Raven recorrió con los ojos todo el lugar, aquel era un castillo enorme, imponente y frio, estaba cargado de una atmosfera deprimente, los colores eran grises y había muy poco o nada de decoración en las paredes.

Venimos a ver a su majestad, la nueva Sailor scout quiere hablar con él – Dijo Amy a los dos guardias que resguardaban las puertas del salón principal, uno anunció su presencia al rey y este ordeno que las tres chicas nuevas entraran.

Raven, Hana y Kyoko entraron después de Nerymald, el gato parecía tener control absoluto de todo.

Su majestad – Dijo el gato sentándose a dos metros del trono del rey Endimion – Venimos en paz, de un planeta muy lejano a pedirle ayuda.

Endimion miro a sus cuatro nuevos huéspedes, nadie se hospedaba en el castillo normalmente, pero esta era una excepción a la regla, porque una de ellas era una Sailor scout, y quizá por el hecho de que sentía lastima por esas chiquillas.

¿Ayuda?, ¿de que tipo explíquese?

Disculpe mis modales – Dijo el gato - Yo soy el canciller Nerymald, y he venido aquí junto a mi compañera Sailor Veta – Dijo el gato señalando con su pata a la joven – Que es una guardiana de un planeta distante parecido al suyo, y que ha sido invadido por fuertes enemigos.

Ya veo... – Lo invito a continuar el rey mirando a las tres jóvenes detrás del gato con interés, dos tenían el cabello oscuro como Ray, la mayor era castaña y las tres tenían ojos cafés.

Queremos ayuda de usted y las sailors scouts para derrocar al dictador que atemoriza nuestro planeta, eso, una vez que Sailor Veta se una a sus guardianas y acaben con el auto proclamado rey Zurko. Un trato justo para ambos planetas que además convendrá a todos.

¡No! – Negó rotundamente el rey – Lo siento, me imagino que habrán viajado desde muy lejos, pero tenemos nuestros propios problemas – Raven levanto la mirada mientras el rey continuó – Una Sailor más o una Sailor menos aquí no harán la diferencia.

Cobarde… - Murmuro débil pero audiblemente la joven de cabello castaño, las niñas palidecieron a la vez que el gato se llevaba una pata a la cara.

¿Disculpa? – Dijo Endimion sorprendido que estaba poco o nada acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera una ofensa en sus dominios.

No, no lo disculpo – Dijo ella sin entender el evidente sarcasmo del rey acercándose unos cuantos pasos, los guardias que estaban en el palacio parecían listos a actuar si ella llegaba a querer atacarlo – Ya le había dicho a Nerymald que esto sería una perdida de tiempo, ¡como va ayudarnos un monarca cobarde que ha tenido que compartir su reino junto a un maldito enano!

Es el único planeta que ha resistido los ataques de los enemigos – Le recordó el gato tratando de hacer entender a la obstinada castaña.

Puede ser, pero en el fondo creo que es porque no pelean lo suficiente – La joven se cruzo de brazos, Endimion miro atentamente a la chica, ya había visto esa mirada obstinada en alguna parte.

Eso no es asunto suyo, de cualquier modo, ¿a que maldito planeta quieren salvar?

A Vetrania – Dijo la chica sin más, Endimion abrió sus ojos con mucho interés – Un hombre que pertenecía a la nobleza traiciono al rey hace más de cien años, yo no había nacido en ese entonces, o quizás morí en alguna batalla, no lo se, el punto es que soy la reencarnación de la Sailor de ese planeta y mi deber es protegerlo.

¿De quien?

¡De Zardock! – Exclamo con cólera la joven y Endimion comprendió que si tenían mucho más en común de lo que él pensaba.

Él me debe la vida de una persona muy importante, trato hecho, te ayudaremos a cobrar tu venganza.

Las niñas se abrazaron felices mientras el rey y Raven intercambiaban una mirada cómplice, de dos seres que se unían por odio a un mismo individuo.

**Fin del Episodio.**

**Jajajaja, si alguien se pregunta donde fregados queda Sailor Moon en esta historia, ténganme paciencia, no esperaran mucho, y los lectores MUY observadores ya se abran dado cuenta donde esta, guiño, guiño, déjenme reviews por favor, eso me anima a subir capítulos pronto.**


	4. Una pieza que no encaja

**Capitulo#4 Una pieza que no encaja.**

Luna seguía al canciller Nerymald, el gato le resultaba muy sospechoso, no había dicho nada al rey Endimion, pero ella nunca conoció a un canciller que fuese un gato, y dudaba mucho a pesar de nunca haber estado en Vetrania que existieran siquiera gatos hay.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a salir de dudas y dejar todo muy claro con aquel robusto gato, que se paseaba por el castillo de noche.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Ese era otro detalle extraño, su voz le parecía haberla escuchado antes en algún lugar, pero no recordaba de donde.

Solo quería conocer al canciller, después de todo no nos han presentado, yo soy Luna, embajadora de la Luna.

Conozco de ti Luna – Dijo el gato sentándose tranquilamente – Sirves a la familia real del reino Lunar.

Vetrania es un país extraño canciller, ¿existen felinos hay también?

Desde luego embajadora Luna – Respondió Nerymald con voz de político – Es un planeta muy similar a la tierra después de todo.

¿Por qué entonces no le conocí antes?

Trabaje para la familia Levatore muchos años después de que Newholf se volviera el rey, así que nunca tuvimos el placer.

¿Y que hay de esa chica llamada Raven?

Mi deber era encontrarla - Dijo el gato – Ya lo hice, y hemos venido aquí a pedir ayuda al rey Endimion, como ya lo había comentado antes con él, ¿algo más?

¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

Los poderes de Raven están evolucionando – Dijo él con orgullo – Estoy seguro que si se lo propone podrá usar alguno para abrir el portal que nos trajo.

¿Usa el poder de las dimensiones?

No exactamente, como bien debes saber, la familia real de Veltrania posee un extraño y poco común poder psíquico, Raven pese a no ser de la nobleza, también lo posee por ser una Sailor scout, es algo impresionante, y estoy seguro que se volverá más poderosa, solo necesita practicar y ella lograra abrir esa puerta.

¿Luna? – Cuestiono Artemis llegando de sorpresa con recelo, mirando el gato volvió la mirada a su hembra - ¿Pasa algo aquí?

Nada, solo conversábamos amigo, debo irme.

Dijo el gato desapareciendo de hay, dejando a Luna con más dudas que respuestas.

¡Vaya nunca habíamos visto un castillo tan grande! – Exclamo emocionada Hana.

El castillo era completamente gris, y a Kyoko le parecía un poco tétrico, sobre todo de noche, pero en definitiva nunca habían visto tanto lujo junto en su vida.

El rey Endimion, y sus súbditos, poseían la cuarta parte del planeta Tierra, estaban instalados en la mitad de Japón, pero había otras ciudades que habían rescatado por el mundo, Argentina, México, Brazil, Inglaterra, Rusia, y Alemania eran custodiadas por las sailors, lo demás seguía regido por Zurko.

Había sido una ardua batalla, y la mayor parte se concentraba en Japón, donde estaba tanto el castillo del rey Endimion, como la fortaleza del dictador Zurko. El primero, ocupaba la zona de Tokyo, y las ciudades aledañas, el segundo se ubicaba en la isla de Sapporo, pero aún así los encuentros entre las guardianas del rey, contra los traidores y las sombras se presentaban casi a diario en ambos dominios.

Zurko había sido un temible rival, y no solo él, otros planetas aledaños habían sido reclamados por los generales del rey Zardock, quien según entendía Endimion, aún estaba en Vetrania.

La galaxia entera estaba en peligro, no solo la Tierra, sin embargo la prioridad era acabar con Zurko, luego ayudar a los demás.

¿Quieren que les de un tour? – Comento amablemente Sailor Mercury que acababa de llegar.

¿De verdad? ¡Sería fantástico! – Dijo alegremente Hana, mientras que Kyoko solo la veía.

Vamos entonces – La Sailor les mostro varias habitaciones del palacio, tenía muchos aposentos vacios, había un ala completa para las Sailors Scouts, donde ellas también se quedaban junto a su hermana mayor, y una inmensa biblioteca.

Este es mi lugar favorito – Dijo Mercury, Hana con curiosidad se fue a ver los libros mientras Kyoko y la guardiana la seguían con la vista.

Tu hermanita es preciosa, esta llena de vida – Dijo la ojiazul con nostalgia – Me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Kyoko la observo curiosa, Mercury agrego.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿si Raven es tan fuerte porque no pudo vencer a los monstruos que atacaron a tus padres?

Kyoko bajo la mirada apretando un puño ante el recuerdo.

Llegó tarde, ella ya era una Sailor scout cuando llegaron esas horribles criaturas, mis padres tenían toda una granja, vivíamos del campo, creyeron que lejos de los suburbios no nos encontrarían, pero ese monstruo metió sus narices en nuestro hogar, Raven trabajaba en la cosecha, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que llego a casa y vio a nuestros padres muertos, a nosotras nos logro rescatar y salimos de hay, han pasado tres años de eso.

Como lo siento – Dijo Mercury al ver el triste semblante de la joven – Debe sentirse culpable.

Eso creo – Comento Kyoko – Pero no fue su culpa, ella no sabía y además acepto cargar con nosotras sin tener ninguna responsabilidad.

Pero ¿como iba a dejarlas? Es su hermana después de todo.

¡Cierto! – Dijo Kyoko cayendo en cuenta que había hablado de más – Pero son tiempos difíciles, sobrevivir por si mismo es casi un milagro, ahora imagina el tener que alimentar tres bocas.

¿Te refieres a tu hermana y al canciller?

Kyoko asintió y agregó.

Me han contado como era la Tierra antes de Zurko – Vacilo pensativamente la joven de ojos castaños – Debió ser preciosa, mi difunta bisabuela contaba historias acerca de la paz y los pequeños conflictos diarios que tenían.

Pero según me entere ustedes vienen de Vetrania, ¿no es verdad?

Si – Dijo nerviosa la joven otra vez había metido la pata – Pero es casi lo mismo, bueno debo irme – Kyoko fue hacia su hermana mientras la Sailor la observaba con curiosidad, había notado su nerviosismo, ciertas dudas albergaron a la Sailor.

Había pasado un mes de que vivían hay, un mes que le pareció una eternidad.

Raven suspiro frustrada, por más que lo intentaba, no compaginaba con las otras sailors, ellas en definitiva la veían como la oveja negra del rebaño, y no era para menos, la joven a penas si les hablaba, no entendía nada la forma de comunicarse de ellas y era muy, muy mala para seguir ordenes.

Hacia solo dos días habían vuelto a atacar al enemigo, ella comenzaba con el ejercito de sairlos, la operación había sido comandada por la líder, Sailor Venus, pero Raven, terca y testaruda, siempre acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sola, no había hecho caso al plan de Venus y había puesto la operación en peligro, desde ese momento todas se habían dado cuenta que la nueva Sailor sería un peligro hasta para ella misma.

_"Raven necesito hablar contigo"_ – Le había dicho Venus esa mañana, y no auguraba nada bueno, ya se imaginaba que le iba a decir, y no sabía si podría portarse a la altura de las circunstancias, aceptar sus errores y trabajar en equipo, simplemente eso no iba con ella.

Por otro lado, no podía quitarles lo que ya tenían sus hermanas, un techo donde dormir, donde no pasaran frio ni hambre, Nerymald y ella estaban acostumbrados a pasar por toda clase de contingencias, pero sus hermanas, eran otra historia. Debía pensar en ellas, ser paciente, contar hasta mil y aceptar los regaños de la líder sin chistar.

Raven – Dijo Mina invitándola a pasar cuando esta llego al salón de las Sailors, una habitación en el castillo con una mesa redonda, parecida según le decían, a la mesa redonda de los caballeros del rey Arturo, aunque ella no conocía casi nada de la historia del planeta Tierra, Sailor Mercury parecía interesada en que aprendiera las costumbres e historia de su planeta.

Bien, me mandaste llamar, que querías decirme – Dijo tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba ya a la defensiva.

Raven, no es que no seas una gran guerrera – Comenzó a decir Venus tratando de no parecer molesta, aunque lo estaba - pero te excedes, nosotras no improvisamos, no atacamos solas, no desobedecemos ordenes, y por supuesto, no nos precipitamos, y la última vez que estuvimos en batalla, Raven ¿Qué hiciste?

Salí antes de tiempo, ataque a esos feos monstruos cuando debía distraer a los soldados, y creo que te robe protagonismo – Dijo lo último con altanería, Venus resoplo fastidiada, sería inútil hablarlo con ella, pero debía intentar.

¿Te parece gracioso?, por tu culpa casi fallamos en la misión, no podemos actuar por nuestra cuenta, haces que las otras no sepan que hacer – Dijo Venus ya molesta.

¡Actuar por instinto!, ¿era mucho pedir que usaran su razón propia? – Raven también estaba algo alterada – No podía hacer lo que me pedias por la posición del enemigo, entonces hice lo que pude, lo que me pareció mas correcto, y al final vencimos, ¿Cuál es el problema?

¡Tú! Tú eres el problema Raven – Grito la Sailor, la castaña se sentó de golpe en su silla como una niña regañada evitando su mirada – Nos pusiste en problemas innecesarios y te saltaste las ordenes de tu líder, y no estabas luchando allá tu sola, debes recordar que tus acciones pueden lastimar a otras de tus compañeras.

Raven soltó una risita con sarcasmo, Venus la observó con enojo e incredulidad.

No son mis compañeras, quiero dejarlo muy en claro – Dijo la castaña – Estoy con ustedes ahora, porque ambos reinos, el suyo y en el que nací, necesitan ayuda, pero esto es temporal, solo cuestión de tiempo.

¿Tiempo?, nosotras llevamos peleando más de cien años – Refuto Venus - ¿No te parece que mejor deberías de acostumbrarte a trabajar en equipo?, eso si quieres seguir aquí.

¡Ojala tuviera otra alternativa!, de no ser por mis hermanas te aseguro que me iría corriendo.

Venus guardo silencio, Raven lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, donde la rubia miraba, de inmediato se mordió la lengua, el rey Endimion acababa de llegar.

Se preguntaba en serio si tenía alguna cosa mal, siempre hablaba las cosas sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, estaba hay porque no le quedaba otra, por sus hermanas, pero de eso a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos era muy, muy distinto.

Endimion frunció el ceño, su mirada en ella la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, siempre la observaba como si fuera el enemigo, como si fuera una intrusa, no tenía que decirle nada, era obvio, Raven hasta cierto punto agradecía que el rey fuese una persona muy, muy ocupada y que gran parte del tiempo saliera hacia otros puntos del planeta, como lo había hecho casi todo el mes de su estancia, y estaba también el detalle de que nunca le decía nada, pero esta vez el rey se digno a hablarle.

Necesitamos conversar, usted y yo señorita.

Y aparte de todo, parecía verla como una chiquilla de quince años, cuando ella tenía más edad de la que hubiera podido contarles, algo así como cien años.

Si majestad – Carraspeo entre dientes la joven, Venus sonrió triunfal, su amigo le daría su merecido.

Ambos se dirigieron afuera, el rey odiaba estar encerrado en el castillo de ser innecesario, el prado verde y las plantas le parecían algo bueno, sanador, era la única decoración especial en aquel triste castillo.

No hemos hablado mucho sobre ti, ambos hemos estado ocupados – Le dijo él observando de reojo a la chica – Considero que es buen momento para que me cuentes tu historia.

¿Qué quiere saber? – Dijo ella con simpleza cruzando los brazos.

Quiero saberlo todo – Sentencio él llegando a un claro en el bosque donde se apreciaba una hermosa cascada, Raven se maravillo por el lugar, no tenía idea que existiera un sitio tan precioso como ese en el mundo.

¡Vaya! ¡Que belleza! – Grito la chica emocionada – ¿Lo usa a menudo para nadar?

¿Qué? – Él solo veía agua, vegetación, nada especial, como todo lo demás en el mundo.

La chica se acerco a la orilla, quitándose las botas toco el agua con sus pies.

¡Esta deliciosa! Este lugar le encantará a mis hermanas – Comento la chica emocionada, riendo camino por la orilla. Darien quedo fascinado, no por el agua ni por el sitio, si no por la alegría de la joven, era un sentimiento extraño el que ella despertó en él, pero su sonrisa le parecía muy bonita, cálida en realidad, algo en ella despertaba nostalgia.

Pero su sentido común volvió varios segundos después, frunciendo el ceño se dijo así mismo que esa mujer, estaba loca o era bipolar.

Dijiste que naciste en Vetrania, ¿Cómo es que has venido de tan lejos?

Por Nerymald – Dijo ella deteniéndose en seco, su alegría casi infantil desapareció en ese momento, volviendo donde el rey – Digamos que él estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo mi llegada al mundo, y luego de eso me entreno como Sailor Vetrania, aunque me conocen mejor como Sailor Veta.

Me entere que sus padres fallecieron, ¿Cómo paso eso?

Hace siete semanas fueron asesinados por las sombras malignas, eran muchas – Dijo ella sin atisbo de emoción – Teníamos una granja, ellos llegaron y solo pude huir con Hanako y Kyoko, ellas son toda la familia que tengo desde entonces.

¿Murieron en Vetrania?

Si – Respondió ella – Haya también se libra una batalla muy grande en contra de Zardock, el rey según conozco, se llamaba Newholf, él y su clan murieron y mi deber ahora es restituir la paz en aquella nación.

¿Ese gato entonces tiene poderes para viajar en las dimensiones?

No, solo la familia real los tiene – Corroboro ella lo que Endimion ya sabía – Yo llegue aquí gracias a una piedra mágica.

¿Una piedra mágica?

Raven asintió.

¿Donde esta dicha piedra?

Mmm, bueno, es que… se… me… perdió – Dijo con timidez, Endimion no cabía en sí de la impresión.

¡¿Qué clase de Sailor scout eres?!

Fue un accidente, cuando viajaba hacia este planeta desapareció.

¿Y como piensas entonces regresar a Vetrania? ¿Cómo haremos para derrocar a Zardock?

Ya se me ocurrirá algo, siempre se me ocurre – Dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia, Endimion no creía que existiera en este mundo una Sailor scout como ella, era inmadura, irresponsable, ocurrente, caprichosa y testaruda, muy testaruda.

¿Qué hay con Venus?

¿Escucho lo que le dije? – Pregunto nuevamente intimidada, Endimion cruzo los brazos.

Cada palabra…

Exagero – Dijo ella con simpleza, el rey no parecía muy conforme con la explicación – Me intento adaptar, pero lo cierto es… que ninguna de ellas ha pasado por lo que yo.

¿A que te refieres? – Endimion estaba intrigado.

Raven se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba el interrogatorio, no era buena mintiendo, siempre había sido transparente como el agua.

He estado peleando sola, mucho tiempo.

Endimion la contemplo en silencio, parecía un animal herido, había visto ese semblante en muchas personas en el último siglo, así que no debería impresionarlo, pero sus ojos, su mirada le parecía familiar.

Mina, y las otras también han estado peleando durante mucho tiempo.

Raven lo miro con curiosidad, él comprendió.

Convives con ellas a diario, y veo que ni siquiera sabes sus nombres, Sailor Venus, es una muy vieja amiga mía, se llama Minako Aino, le decimos Mina, no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres reales por el mismo hecho por el cual nunca se han quitado el uniforme de sailors scouts desde que esto ocurrió, vivimos de manera difícil, algunos no le llamarían vida a esto, pero es lo que tenemos y lo que podemos cuidar, ellas han sacrificado sus propias vidas por preservar la paz de este planeta, ¿no te parece que deberías respetarlas más?.

Las respeto – Objeto Raven que no podía quedarse callada – Pero no defiendo sus puntos de vista, no pude seguir sus ordenes, pero cuando se trata de hacer las cosas solo me importa el aquí, el ahora…

Darien se quedo estupefacto, ¿Qué había dicho ella?

Miro a la joven frente así como si fuese la primera vez que la miraba, su piel era muy blanca, era alta, casi tan alta como él, tenía un precioso cabello castaño largo, no tanto como Mina, pero más que el de Michiru, y sus ojos, su cara, su boca, le parecían conocidos.

Alguien le había dicho algo parecido, mucho tiempo atrás…

Cien años, para ser exactos.

_Darien miro nuevamente el papel sin creerlo, de algún modo, su profesor de universidad, al enterarse que había tenido un "terrible accidente", le había hecho recapacitar al consejo de la universidad de Harvard, y hay frente a él estaba la prueba._

_Le llamaban nuevamente, no había perdido la oportunidad de estudiar en Estados Unidos, pero ahora no sabía como decírselo a…_

_¡Darien!_

_El joven escondió la carta tras de sí en un cojín entre los sillones, parecía que la había invocado, sin previo aviso su novia llegaba a su casa, claro, ella tenía copia de la llave de su apartamento, después de todo su relación era formal, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido explicar._

_Tenían todo un pasado y un futuro juntos, y así debía ser._

_Estaba un poco sorprendido, ella no hacía esas cosas con regularidad, siempre que él estaba llamaba a la puerta, y además tenía su rostro expectativo e interrogante, parecía que algo grande había sucedido._

_Serena, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo caminado hacia ella, la joven parecía haber corrido un maratón, estaba algo sonrojada y parecía exhausta._

_¿Es cierto?_

_Estas empapada – Le hizo la observación él mirando de reojo el sendero mojado que había dejado para luego fijarse en su cuerpo, su uniforme de la escuela se pegaba de manera especial a su figura, sobre todo la blusa blanca, que en aquel momento se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel – Quizás debas secarte primero y hablamos después._

_Darien, dime la verdad, necesito saber… - Dijo ella retrocediendo dos pasos, los cuales él intentaba acercarse a ella – Es esto, ¿un anillo de compromiso? - Pregunto alzando su mano derecha con incredulidad._

_Darien miro su pequeña mano, donde el anillo que le había dado justo antes de partir a Estados Unidos estaba, si, ni siquiera él podía creerlo, lo había contemplado en el aparador de una joyería, y de inmediato había pensado en Serena, en su triste semblante al saber que él se marcharía por un año de Japón, y quizá inconscientemente, como no quería perderla, y deseaba demostrar que estaba hay para ella, para un futuro juntos, compro la sortija, era apresurado hacerlo se lo dijo el sentido común, pero esta vez Darien no le hizo caso, él no podría estar en persona para espantar a cualquier pretendiente de su novia, así que debía haber un pacto, una promesa de que él volvería para unir su vida a la de ella, y que todo el mundo lo supiera._

_Él la miro a los ojos, una pregunta vino a su mente y a sus labios antes de poder contenerla._

_Pensé que lo sabías…_

_Serena tardo en responder, las palabras no salían de su boca, cuando al fin pudo hacerlo murmuro un simple "no"._

_Yo… se que suena apresurado – Dijo él adelantándose, levemente sonrojado - Pero, no te estoy pidiendo casarnos mañana mismo, solo quería que lo tuvieras, para que estuvieras segura que regresaría por ti cuando terminara mis estudios._

_Darien no atinaba que hacer, Serena parecía en shock, pero no tuvo que esperar más que unos segundos para ver su reacción, la joven tiro su mochila al lado arrojándose a sus brazos para fundirse con él en un beso, así era Serena, impulsiva, sorprendente, nunca se sabía que esperar de ella o como reaccionaría, el joven casi cae con ella al piso de la impresión, por suerte logro sostenerlos a ambos, ya que la joven había aferrado sus piernas a su cintura de manera muy estimulante para el pobre chico, sintiéndose absorbido por el deseo que él mismo sentía apretó la esbelta figura de la chica contra sí, mientras profundizaba el beso, no podía hacer otra cosa, después de todo él también era humano y había pasado muchas, muchas noches en soledad pensando en ella, deseándola como un hombre desea a una mujer._

_Pero ella aún era muy joven, y tenía ideas muy románticas de su relación, no podía quitarle esa dulce inocencia de ese modo, solo tenía dieciséis años, se recordó a sí mismo, obligándose a parar, a fuerza de voluntad, el joven retiro sus manos de sus muslos bajando a la joven al piso y acariciando su rostro sonrojado con una sutil sonrisa._

_¿Eso fue un si?_

_Serena sonrió con tal dulzura, con sus brillantes ojos azul cielo que tenían tanto amor en ellos, besando los labios de su novio murmuro un si, y repitió entre beso y beso si, si, si…_

_¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!, le encantaba su impulsividad, pero eso en ocasiones, lo hacia perder la razón y no poder contenerse._

_De pronto se vio nuevamente privado de su sentido común y Serena y él estaban pegados como muéganos mientras la chica era recargada sobre una pared de la habitación, los labios de él explorando a consciencia su boca, sus manos acariciando el contorno de su tembloroso cuerpo._

_Inconscientemente, perdido entre sus besos, él acaricio con su mano derecha el comienzo de su falda, levantándola de a poco, rozando su muslo con las yemas de sus dedos, apresándola de modo que su pierna envolviera su cintura y ella sintiera el comienzo de su erección contra su vientre._

_Serena gimió audiblemente, y él nuevamente volvió en si._

_¡¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba haciendo?! ¡Ella tenía solo dieciséis años! – Le grito su sentido común haciéndolo sentir como todo un perverso o un pedófilo._

_Muy, muy apenado Darien se separo de golpe de ella, Serena casi cae de la impresión, si no fuera por la pared de la cual se sujeto antes de caerse._

_Lo, lo siento… - Musito nervioso él sin atreverse a tocarla aún, su adorada niña lo miraba de igual modo completamente sonrojada con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión._

_Darien… _

_Será mejor que te des un baño – Dijo él tratando de mantener el sentido común – Para que no te resfríes – Aclaró rápidamente él para que nada se mal interpretara – Te dejaré ropa seca sobre mi cama, después hablaremos con más calma._

_A Serena no le quedo más remedio que asentir, Darien le dejo como lo había prometido una pantalonera suya en color gris que a Serena le quedaba realmente grande, bien podían caber dos o tres Serenas más dentro de su ropa, ella era tan pequeña, media a penas uno sesenta y era delgada y frágil como un palillo, su cuerpo torneado, era aún el de una tierna adolescente que se esta transformando en mujer, y su cara, aunado a su larga cabellera que ahora tenía sujeta por comodidad con una simple coleta eran las de una niña._

_Viendola de aquel modo, Darien se enterneció por su amada niña, extendiendo una taza de chocolate caliente para ella que había preparado mientras ella se duchaba, ambos se dirigieron al sofá entonces, era hora de hablar._

_Serena, en lo que respecta a nuestro futuro juntos – Dijo él tomando valor, había decidido que era el momento para decirle lo de la beca – Tu sabes que es algo que esta destinado a suceder, y que pasara en su debido tiempo, quiero que termines tus estudios correctamente, que tengas una vida tranquila y disfrutes de tu juventud, quizás en doce o trece años más podríamos ver lo de nuestra boda._

_¿Doce años? – Murmuro ella, Darien adivino por su mirada la decepción en el rostro femenino – No puedo vivir doce años separada de ti – Confesó la joven con tristeza – Es una eternidad, ¿y si algo malo llegará a suceder?…_

_Serena – Dijo él tomándola por los hombros ante el triste semblante de su novia – El tiempo pasará muy rápido, veraz que es lo correcto, tendrás tiempo para tus amigas, tus estudios, elegir una carrera, terminarla sin prisas y…_

_¿No quieres casarte conmigo? – Cuestiono la joven a punto de llorar - ¿quieres retrasar la boda para ver si hay alguien más adecuada para ti en el futuro?..._

_¡No!, claro que no Serena – Dejo claramente él abrazando a la joven muchacha que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas en su camisa – Solo deseo que puedas tener una vida feliz y tranquila, no quiero que crezcas antes de tiempo._

_Darien, solo me importa el aquí, el ahora, ¡casémonos!, no puedo soportar estar más tiempo sin ti a mi lado, Darien, cuando tu te fuiste a Estados Unidos, y luego cuando me entere de tu muerte, sentí morir yo misma por dentro, no quiero volver a experimentar un dolor semejante, ya no podría aguantarlo, se que suena cursi, o quizás loco, pero deseo ser cuanto antes tu mujer – Serena levanto su rostro mirándolo al fin con lagrimas aún en él – Te suplico que dejes por un minuto el sentido común de lado y te hagas esta pregunta al igual que yo lo he hecho, ¿no crees que hemos estado separados ya por una eternidad?, ¿una vida no basto?, ¿necesitamos de otra vida para darnos cuenta que nuestro lugar es al lado del otro?, yo te amo Darien, solo quiero ser tu esposa._

_Él se dedico un rato a abrazarla sin decir nada, de momento le había dado mucho en que pensar, aunque la amaba mucho, no deseaba casarse aún, si él era sincero, tenía una fabulosa carrera que deseaba explorar y enriquecer con sus conocimientos, deseaba tanto poder especializarse, dirigir un hospital, tantas cosas que era mejor hacerlas solo._

_Pero Serena había sacrificado mucho por él, por toda la humanidad, era injusto hacia ella volver a dejarla sola, ¿Cómo iba a soportar su dependiente novia dejarlo ir a Estados Unidos por un año si ni siquiera se conformaba con verlo dos veces por semana?, no, no podía hacerle eso, pero tampoco podían casarse, no aún._

_Serena, escúchame con atención – Dijo él limpiando los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos con sus manos – No es que no desee casarme contigo ahora, pero eso es imposible, solo tienes dieciséis años, eres menor de edad, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomarían tus padres?_

_Serena inhalo profundamente pensando en lo que le había dicho, una solución vino a su mente._

_En dos años… - Su mirada estaba concentrada en la de él – Cuando cumpla dieciocho podre casarme legalmente contigo, nadie podrá impedirlo._

_Darien la miro en silencio, y supo que estaba perdido, perdidamente enamorado de ella como para negarle eso, un plazo corto, una boda apresurada, no eran una buena idea, pero no podía negarle nada en aquel momento._

_Esta bien, esperaremos dos años._

_Serena volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, lo amaba tanto como para casarse muy joven, pero no era lo que el destino les tenía deparado, a veces las cosas no ocurren como las planeamos._

¿Se encuentra bien? – Cuestiono la castaña mirando como el regresaba del limbo.

Si, es solo que… tus palabras me hicieron recordar a alguien, pero es imposible – Se dijo más así mismo que a ella, descartando la tonta idea, Raven era muy diferente a ella, era más alta, sus facciones eran las de una mujer, y aunque le notaba cierto parecido ella era castaña, y sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, no como Serena, ella había sido única.

Como sea, no puedo justificarme, solo le diré que he estado peleando sola mucho tiempo, y hacer equipo conmigo no es nada fácil, pero haré lo que pueda – el semblante de ella era serio, sin más, decidió que debía marcharse.

Espera – Dijo él aún faltaba algo muy importante que preguntarle - ¿Sabes algo sobre la familia real?

No – Contesto con sinceridad – Se que todos han muerto, solo eso.

¿Oíste alguna vez hablar algo sobre la princesa?

No – Negó ella un poco interesada – Nerymald solo me dijo que el verdadero rey estaba muerto, toda la familia real lo esta, y que la única persona que podía usar poderes psíquicos era yo debido a que soy la guardiana de ese planeta.

¿Nunca escuchaste a alguien pronunciar el nombre de Serenity?

No – Dijo ella una vez que recorrió sus recuerdos

Endimion asintió dejándola marcharse, habían pasado ya más de cien años, las cosas habían cambiado, pero el nunca había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla.

Aquella noche tampoco pudo dormir, como siempre, tenía una pesadilla recurrente.

_¡Auxilio!, ¡por favor alguien ayúdeme! – Gritaba ella, estaba lastimada gravemente, apretando una herida que no dejaba de sangrar, no le dejaba pensar, caminaba sin rumbo en un lugar desconocido, hasta que cayó al piso de rodillas retorciéndose del dolor._

Raven se incorporo de inmediato sudando frio, estaba bien, estaba a salvo en el castillo, miro a su lado derecho, hay estaban sus hermanas que dormían profundamente, todo estaba bien se recordó así misma abrazando sus rodillas, pasaba las cuatro am, solo había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño, pero los sueños no lastimaban, entonces, ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor?, con cuidado de no despertar a las niñas salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto, sin embargo Nerymald si se dio cuenta de su partida, saliendo tras de ella la encontró recargada en la puerta del cuarto, la joven parecía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Fue solo una pesadilla, ya estas a salvo – Le dijo el gato, la joven se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza con frustración.

Nerymald, odio ese maldito sueño, ¡odio no saber quien soy!

Eres Raven – Le dijo el gato – La hermana mayor de Kyoko y Hanako, es lo único que necesitas saber ahora – Su voz era tranquilizadora, tan relajante que no dejaba cabida en su mente a nada horrendo, nada sangriento, nada de dolor, los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla desaparecían lentamente, dejando descansar al fin a su cerebro - Vuelve a la cama, te ayudaré a dormir.

Ella asintió, de algún modo Nerymald siempre le ayudaba, y esa mujer, esa persona que estaba herida desaparecía por completo. Casi por completo.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, como si no fuera poco, lo señale mucho en este capitulo, la verdadera identidad de Raven, gracias por sus reviews, espero les siga gustando esta historia, y que me digan que les parece, muchas gracias. Que pasen un lindo día del amor y la amistad.**


	5. Sospechas

**Capitulo #5 Sospechas.**

¡Amy cuidado! – Grito Venus antes de que su amiga pudiera esquivar el ataque, ya ella había mandado hacer una neblina, el plan consistía en confundir al enemigo y atacar de sorpresa hacia este, pero con lo que ella no contaba, es que su rival era más rápida, antes de que la neblina terminará de esparcirse, esta ya se había movido como un felino a través de ella, y el simple sonido de la respiración de la ojiazul le haría encontrarla, ella no producía por ello ningún sonido, estaba prohibido a la hora de atacar, con la disciplina de un ninja, la castaña apareció detrás de Mercury tumbándola al piso con sus piernas, esta cayo mientras la joven castaña colocaba su pie sobre el abdomen de la chica imposibilitando cualquier ataque.

Eres rápida – Sonrió Mercury - Pero nunca atacamos solas.

Ya lo sabía, pensó la castaña escuchando a la perfección la agitada respiración de Jupiter que corría hacia ellas lanzando un rayo a la castaña, Raven asombrosamente salto justo antes de que el rayo le impactara y giro en vilo trescientos sesenta grados sujetando la tiara que tenía sobre su frente y arrojándola contra Sailor Júpiter, que logro esquivarla con algo de sorpresa, el sonido de unos tacones a su otro lado le hizo entender a Raven que la Sailor de fuego se unía al juego, una llamarada volaría sobre ella pronto, así que contraataco hay mismo.

¡Luz catártica!

El fuego y la poderosa onda de luz plateada se estrellaron entre sí mandando a las sailors scouts a volar en ambas direcciones por la fuerza del golpe, Sailor Veta que ya estaba prediciendo el suceso logro controlar el equilibrio cubriéndose con los brazos en cruz, luego de que el humo se dispersara, la joven era la única que había quedado en pie.

Buen trabajo equipo – Grito la líder de las sailors que estaba como única espectadora en el público – Tenemos mucho que aprenderla aún a nuestra amiga Raven.

No es justo – Objeto Sailor Mars – Ella tiene poderes psíquicos, es obvio que podía predecir nuestros ataques.

Raven, ¿usaste tu poder mental? – Cuestiono Venus, hacia poco se habían enterado que la joven podía leer los pensamientos, no en su totalidad, porque en realidad era cansado hacerlo, pero si era bastante buena en notar las emociones humanas, tristeza, dolor, felicidad, amor, todo aquello lo había experimentado de la mano de otros seres, menos en ella.

Para tener semejante dominio de sí la joven tenía que mantener su concentración al cien por ciento en lo que hacían los otros, en sus movimientos, respiración, en todo aquello que estaba a su alrededor y les afectaba, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

No – Contesto honestamente – Solo me guie por el ruido que hacían y la lógica.

Ven chicas, hay que esforzarnos más, a la hora de combatir lo más importante es estar al tanto del movimiento del enemigo – Dijo Venus motivando a las chicas, estas la miraron con cara de "como tu no peleaste contra ella", pero la rubia ignoro sus rostros, y continuo hablando de la importancia de atacar con fuerza y determinación.

Raven sin importarle nada bostezo audiblemente, haciendo con esto despertar la ira de Venus.

¿Te parece muy aburrido?, quizá seas buena peleando ¡pero eso tampoco te hace perfecta!, eres irresponsable, impulsiva, arriesgada y… - Venus continuó con una enorme lista de defectos contra la castaña, Raven ya se había acostumbrado a recibir los regaños de la líder, así que solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras mentalmente le dibujaba bigotes o le colocaba extraños atuendos y peinados.

Aquello le provoco una sonrisa burlona, no pasando desapercibido para la rubia.

¡Raven! ¿Quieres comportarte como la adulta que eres?

¡Si comandante! – Dijo ella haciendo saludo militar, Venus bufó molesta, con Raven nada era en serio, o eso parecía, la joven se pasaba la vida relajada a todas horas, excepto en batalla, donde como por arte de magia se transformaba en un tipo de cyborg parecido a Terminator.

Quizá debas pelear contra mí, una buena paliza te enseñará una lección.

Si pude contra tres de tus sailors, ¿no crees que pueda contra ti sola? – Quería hacerle recapacitar Raven, o pavonearse como la todo poderosa Sailor guerrera que era, lo que fuera, le dejaba en claro a Venus que la joven no aprendería nunca a trabajar en equipo.

Quizá tenga razón – Dijo el rey acercándose a la arena de pelea, había estado oculto todo ese tiempo observando el entrenamiento, cosa que no hacia usualmente, pero esa joven castaña parecía tenerlo alerta, aun era muy misteriosa y debía averiguar más de ella – No preferirías pelear contra mi?

¿Pelear con usted? – Le cuestiono Raven al soberano de aquel planeta, no estaba segura de los entrenamientos de las Sailors, ella era más ágil, más rápida, y más engreída a la hora de practicar, usaba todos los trucos que había aprendido de los largos cien años que había vivido en completa soledad, en un mundo lúgubre, difícil y rudo, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a patear traseros, ser grosera, salvaje y mortalmente agresiva hasta el exceso si era necesario, pero él le estaba pidiendo pelear.

No se ofenda majestad – Dijo ella altaneramente – Pero usted es alguien de la realeza, no tiene porque ensuciarse las manos con el trabajo de una Sailor, los deberes de un rey deben consistir en otorgar firmas y hacer fiestas a sus súbditos – Endimion frunció el ceño, pero una sonrisa confiada asomo sus labios, la chica parecía muy segura de su poder.

¿Tanto temes lastimarme?, ¿o quizás es el hecho de que eres joven e inexperta y quedarías mal frente a las otras si yo te venciera?

Nerymald que había estado de espectador junto a Luna y Artemis, observo la mirada de Raven, esa mirada testaruda que surgía en ella cuando un reto se lanzaba en su contra.

Usted gana, peleare…

Sin mas aviso la joven se lanzo hacia él con velocidad felina, una patada estaba a punto de impactar contra él cuando este, ya se había quitado, Raven sonrió, era ágil, quizá tanto o más que ella, sin pensarlo mucho la joven volvió a atacar solo con artes marciales, sus pies y manos se movían en armonía tratando de golpearlo, pero el rey también sabía pelear, así que no lograba por más que intentaba golpearlo, él se defendía como si no le costara trabajo el hacerlo, y ella ya se estaba cansando.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿no me digas que es todo lo que tienes? – Cuestiono él, Raven volvió a sonreír obstinadamente.

La joven corrió nuevamente contraatacando con sus puños, él bloquearía el ataque con sus manos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no era real, la imagen de ella era solo un holograma, la verdadera Raven se encontraba tras de él con un cuchillo sobre su cuello, Endimion no se movió, sabía que de hacerlo la navaja le cortaría el cuello.

Fue un truco muy sucio – Le dijo él.

No he sobrevivido sola todo este tiempo por pelear con justicia – Dijo ella sobre su oído – Él sintió una descarga eléctrica corriendo por su cuerpo, no era la navaja sobre su piel, era el aliento de ella sobre su rostro.

La joven lo libero de inmediato sintiéndose ella misma incomoda con su cercanía, nunca le había pasado algo semejante, pero se dijo así misma que no era importante, sus defensas ya le advertían que de ponerse a pensar mucho en ello, solo le traería problemas.

Será mejor terminar por el día de hoy, nos espera un día difícil mañana – Dijo la líder dando por terminado el entrenamiento, todas las sailors practicaban al menos tres veces por semana, para sincronizar sus ataques, hacerlos más efectivos y crear planes para las futuras batallas, tratando de predecir y analizar todas las posibles estrategias para acabar con el enemigo, a Raven estos entrenamientos le sabían mal, no estaba acostumbrada a pelear en equipo y menos a seguir las ordenes de la líder, por ello se prestaba más como el enemigo.

El sonido de unos aplausos que venían del público llamo la atención de todos, Endimion sonrió cuando la figura que los hacia se puso frente a ellos, un hombre rubio, alto, de cálidos ojos verdes apareció.

¡Andrew! – Grito Jupiter corriendo hacia él, este la recibió en sus brazos y la beso, ante todos, las Sailor empezaron a hacer bullicio por semejante muestra de amor, excepto por Raven, ella se sentía incomoda por ver aquello, nunca había sido afecta a expresar sus emociones, y el amor era la emoción mas complicada en el mundo, muy a penas si tenía gestos cariñosos hacia sus hermanas, que a veces solía tratar más bien como si fueran perritos.

¡Vaya ya te habías tardado en aparecer! – Le dijo el rey a su amigo, él sonrió sin dejar de abrazar a su novia por el regazo.

Si, vuelvo solo para darme cuenta que una nueva Sailor es más poderosa que nuestro querido rey, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, ¿acaso no te da vergüenza?, ¿o es que te gusta la chica tanto que te desconcentra?

Raven se ruborizo levemente ante el comentario del rubio, pero el rey solo rió con sorna.

Andrew, supongo que nos tienes buenas noticias – El joven asintió al rey.

Logramos recuperar todo el continente de América.

Jupiter volvió a abrazarlo y él la hizo girar en vilo, las sailors saltaron contentas, Raven no entendía nada.

América es un continente muy importante aquí Raven, contiene una enorme extensión de tierra – Le aclaro Mercury a la joven castaña.

Si, la guerra esta muy avanzada, por ello creo que es el momento de dar el golpe final, derrotando a Zurko el ejercito de pacotilla caerá al fin – Dijo Andrew, todos celebraban excepto el rey y ella.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿no estas feliz? era lo que queríamos amigo.

Si, es solo que… - Él se detuvo, la mirada de todos los hay presentes era de pronto de compasión – Olvídenlo, los veré luego.

La única que no entendía nada de nada era Raven, Venus que seguía tan parlanchina como siempre dijo.

Pobrecillo, esta así por Serena.

¡Mina! – Le gritaron todas como castigándola solo por decir un nombre, Raven sintió algo extraño al escucharle decirlo.

¿Se… Serena? – Musito dudosa Raven.

Era nuestra mejor amiga – Aclaro Mars – Pero será mejor que no pronuncies ese nombre nunca delante del rey, hace muchísimo tiempo murió y aún no logra superarlo.

Raven no sabía mucho sobre relaciones, no sabía nada de amor, ni lo había sentido en su vida, no esa clase de amor al menos, sin embargo aquello le produjo una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, pero no sabía y no quería identificarlos, para su suerte Nerymald le dijo.

Es mejor irse a descansar Raven, tendremos días difíciles por delante.

¿Se van? Pero si pensábamos festejar la llegada de mi novio – Dijo Jupiter que no dejaba de tomar la mano de su pareja, todas las chicas la invitaban a quedarse con la mirada, aquello le hizo sentir mucho más incomoda.

Será en otra ocasión, las veré después.

¡Era lógico que la reina del hielo no iba a quedarse!, esa mujer es tan arrogante que no cabria en esta habitación si fuera su ego.

Le escucho decir a la perfección a Sailor Mars, por un momento quiso ir y reñirle, pero luego lo pensó, era precisamente eso lo que evitaba, no sabía porque, pero al estar hay sentimientos incomprensibles se apoderaban de ella, y no le dejaban concentrarse, ella tenía prioridades, y el tiempo se acababa.

No, ella en definitiva no era la reina del hielo, porque alguien como ella no podría ser parte de la nobleza, ese titulo no iba con ella para nada, las mujeres de noble cuna, como las princesas y reinas eran mujeres rubias con largos caireles, ojos azules, con largas y espesas pestañas rizadas, no, ella era una guerrera, un infalible arma de destrucción, un ermitaño, y por último un ser desconocido hasta para ella misma.

No sabía quien era aún, trataba de no darle importancia, pero a veces tenía sueños extraños, donde podía mirar a gente borrosa a su alrededor, un tipo de construcción antigua, un palacio, un tipo de baile, rostros irreconocibles, entre los cuales destacaba un hombre con traje de etiqueta y una mascara, y es hay cuando ella despertaba del sueño.

Frustrada por no poder reconocer al hombre que siempre se aproximaba hacia ella despertaba sintiéndose aún más cansada de lo normal, aunque en su mente siempre lo estaba buscando, era mucho muy frustrante no poderle reconocerle más que en sus sueños.

Nerymald siempre le retaba cuando le hablaba de ello, según él sus sueños no eran importantes, si alguien la hubiese amado, la hubieran buscado hasta el fin del mundo, pero nadie lo había hecho, había pasado muchos, muchos años pensando en eso, hasta que Nerymald le prohibió el mencionar si quiera los sueños, dándole a entender a la joven que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, a veces el tratar de escarbar en los recuerdos podía ser doloroso e innecesario para su misión.

Ella era la guardiana de un planeta que la necesitaba desesperadamente, tenía una familia, que si bien, sus hermanas no eran de su misma sangre, las quería como si lo fueran, y a Nerymald, su fiel y mejor amigo desde que se habían conocido.

Su vida jamás sería perfecta, pero había mejorado indudablemente, si comparaba los años de soledad, frustración y delirios de locura que había sufrido en momentos al vivir acorralada en un mundo horrible y peligroso para todo ser vivo.

Había sobrevivido al peor de los infiernos, y pronto todo acabaría, en cuanto terminara su misión sería libre, y tal vez, solo tal vez podría concentrarse en la tarea de descubrir su propia identidad.

Mientras tanto seguiría siendo Raven.

Aquella noche, como de costumbre, Raven se dirigió al campo, la joven lo hacia tan regularmente que se le había hecho un habito, por primera vez se sentía libre, aún viviendo en un mundo que tenía problemas, pero al menos no eran como los que ella había tenido.

Así que confiada en que nada pasaría tomo su collar, comenzaría a invocar aquello que buscaba hasta que escucho el crujido del suelo, y alguien diciéndole.

¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

No podía dormir – Mintió ella ocultando de inmediato dentro de sus ropas el dije que usaba, el gato que como siempre le acompañaba se escondió entre el pastizal, Endimion la miro con curiosidad, esa chiquilla era todo un caso de psiquiatra.

¿Y te ayuda a conciliar el sueño el caminar de noche?

Ella asintió, era muy mala mintiendo, Endimion sabía que había algo más que ella le ocultaba, pero luego ella le dijo.

¿Y usted majestad, que hace aquí, y vestido de ese modo? – No pudo contener la curiosidad que había en ella, el rey vestía completamente de blanco.

Iba rumbo al hospital, soy el médico general y hace falta uno que cubra el turno de noche.

Aquello le impresiono a ella, no pensaba que un hombre como él, que era dueño del mundo entero se preocupara por la salud de otros.

Pensé que mañana tendríamos una batalla – Dijo ella, el sonrió levemente.

¿Qué importa? De cualquier modo no podía dormir, así que mejor haré algo de provecho – Él estaba intrigado por ella, deseaba vigilarla, así que le propuso - ¿No te gustaría venir?, hace falta ayuda.

¿Yo? – Cuestiono ella incrédula – No se nada de medicina.

Descuida, hay muchos voluntarios que no saben ni agarrar un termómetro, yo te enseñare lo que haga falta y no te dejare sola en toda la ronda, ¿Qué dices?

E… esta bien – No le quedo de otra que aceptar la invitación del rey, mientras caminaban rumbo a la clínica ella le pregunto.

Majestad ¿cree que pronto acabará la guerra como le dijo su amigo?

Es posible – Le contesto él – Pero déjate de formalismos, háblame de tu y llámame por mi nombre.

No podría hacerlo, usted es el rey de este lugar.

Olvídate de eso por un rato quieres, de hecho nadie me dice su majestad, al menos no en mi trabajo – Le dijo levemente apenado, nunca le había gustado mucho que lo llamaran alteza, excelencia, majestad o ningún titulo nobiliario – Bueno, mejor te preparo, allá no me conocen si quiera como Endimion.

Entonces ¿como debo llamarlo? – Cuestiono intrigada la joven.

Darien – Le dijo él – En realidad ese es mi nombre.

Raven se detuvo por completo y Darien la miro extrañado.

¿Ocurre algo?

Ni ella misma sabía que demonios le ocurría, pero sintió algo extraño al escuchar ese nombre.

No, ¿solo me preguntaba porque le llaman así?

Es mi nombre real – Dijo él – Al menos mi nombre de civil real, pero quitate esa mala costumbre de hablarme de usted.

Claro Darien.

Ahora él fue quien se detuvo, luego la miro unos instantes con sorpresa en su rostro.

¿Qué pasa?

No es nada – Dijo él ignorando la forma en que ella había dicho su nombre – Me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes una voz muy bonita.

Gracias – "Supongo" pensó en sus adentros la joven siguiéndole.

La joven se sorprendió del cambio de actitud del rey frente a los otros médicos, enfermeras y los pacientes del hospital, era claro que esa era su vocación, el joven se movía como pez en el agua, todos lo respetaban y era una persona que imponía su presencia en todo momento, pero allí en la ciudad, lejos del castillo y sus deberes como rey, él simplemente era un joven y experimentado doctor que hacía cuanto podía por ayudar a otros.

Nunca imagino que un soberano fuera tan polifacético como Endimion, es decir Darien, aún no se acostumbraba a llamarle así, y sin embargo sentía como si fuera lo más correcto y natural, como si debiera ser para ella solo Darien.

Pásame la ampolleta – Le dijo él a su nueva asistente, Raven le obedeció, era un poco torpe, pensó Darien, sin embargo era entusiasta y era sorprendentemente una de las pocas mujeres que había conocido en su vida (a parte de Haruka) que toleraban tan bien la sangre y otros fluidos corporales que a muchas les parecía asqueroso.

¡Bien! – Le celebro él – Esta vez no la has roto.

La joven se ruborizo, había hecho un par de destrozos en el hospital, era algo brusca, impaciente y atolondrada, pero trataba de ser lo más humanamente posible amable con los enfermos, a Darien no dejo de sorprenderle el carisma de la joven, si se lo proponía podía hacer amigos fácilmente, había hecho reír con sus torpezas a pacientes muy enfermos, y les había dicho cosas alentadoras, sobre su salud, o el futuro, parecía tener las palabras correctas para cada persona, y sin importar su condición les había sacado una sonrisa.

Era muy diferente de la Sailor scout que había conocido en el palacio, donde solo era fría, calculadora, y mantenía su distancia de todos, mientras hay era una chica alegre, juguetona y con un gran corazón.

Cuando Raven se relajaba de ese modo podía derretir hasta el corazón más duro, incluso el de él.

Ambos se despidieron del personal que acaba de llegar, y camino al palacio la joven le pregunto tímidamente.

Darien se que he cometido muchos errores, pero esto me gusto mucho, ¿crees que puedas volver a traerme contigo?

Sería divertido – Le dijo él – Nunca había visto que alguien que se esfuerza tanto fallara de semejante manera.

Lo siento – Se apresuro a decir ella – No hice muy bien las cosas el día de hoy, pero puedo mejorar – Entusiasmada agrego – Creo que con un poco más de experiencia podría ser de gran ayuda.

Has sido de gran ayuda el día de hoy – Le dijo ante la sorpresa de ella – Cualquiera se puede equivocar en esta profesión, pero a los médicos nos cuesta trabajo darle ánimo a la gente, a ti no, irradias esperanza y las personas te quieren, tienes una gran personalidad cuando te muestras como eres.

Yo… no se de que me hablas – Dijo volviendo a su coraza, Darien sonrió ante su reacción.

¿Por qué eres tan fría con las otras sailors?, si ellas te conocieran como en verdad eres se llevarían muy bien, casi como…

Ella lo miro curiosa, él agrego con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Tu también eres muy diferente sabes – Le confeso ella – Cuando te conocí pensé que eras el peor hombre del mundo, pero ahora creo que bien podrías ser el segundo hombre peor.

Darien la miro asombrado, la joven sonreía jovial y tímidamente, y peor aún, le acababa de decir lo mismo que Serena cuando se había enterado de su pasado, cuando ambos habían descubierto sus verdaderas identidades.

Raven, ¿Qué edad tienes? – Dijo deteniendo su paso y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Veinticinco años – Le mintió ella con rapidez, algo en su mirada le hizo recordar cada vez más a esa persona especial, no podía ser, pero ella le recordaba tanto a…

¿Serena?…

**Fin del Capitulo.**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste como va quedando la historia, se acercan eventos interesantes, descubrimientos importantes para ambas partes, jeje, por favor! Síganme dando sus opiniones del fic, cualquiera se acepta mientras sea con respeto.


	6. ¿Quien es Serena?

**Capitulo #6 ¿Quién es Serena?**

¿Serena? – Él la llamo así, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella, y sintió que esta vez no podría controlarlo.

¿Por qué me llama así? – Le pregunto ella tratando de entender la verdad en sus ojos, Darien la miraba como si fuera un fantasma, una ilusión, algo no real.

Él la contemplo unos segundos en shock, luego miro en las orbes cafés, poco a poco la fue soltando, Darien termino riendo con amargura.

No, perdona, por un momento te confundí con alguien.

¿Serena?, esa joven que murió hace mucho tiempo.

Él la contemplo con ira.

Alguien lo dijo en el castillo, lo escuche por hay – Dijo rápidamente intimidada por su mirada, que cambiaba impredeciblemente, pero claro, ya le había advertido Sailor Mars, "ese nombre no lo pronuncies nunca delante del rey", pero era él quien lo había traído a colación, ¿no es verdad? – Lo siento.

No, fue mi culpa – Le dijo él recobrando la calma luego de un hondo suspiro – Sabes, te pareces mucho a ella, de algún modo, tus gestos, tus acciones y a veces en el sonido de tu voz y lo que dices, pero no eres ella – Dijo mirándola sin ninguna emoción en el rostro – Serena es una persona única.

¿Cómo murió? – Se aventuro a preguntar, una curiosidad casi innata se apoderaba de ella, y de algún modo, deseaba saber más y más sobre aquel hombre.

No esta muerta – Afirmo él con fuerza – Ella desapareció, íbamos a casarnos y luego…

No pudo continuar, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ok, esto no estaba bien para nada, se reprocho así misma la joven, ¿Quién demonios era ella para preguntarle eso?, ¿acaso era de importancia para su misión?, ¡no!, estaba siendo imprudente.

Perdón, no tiene que decírmelo si no quiere, es solo que…

Quería saberlo, pensó ella, pero no lo dijo, Darien sonrió tristemente y contesto.

Eres una buena persona Raven, y aunque me molesta admitirlo, ella fue gravemente herida el día de nuestra boda, alguna de las sailors debió decirte, fue enviada a otra dimensión y desapareció desde entonces.

Ella no dijo nada por un largo momento, pero había palidecido un poco.

¿Otra dimensión?

Si, nunca supimos a donde – Le dijo él.

Entiendo… - Dijo ella pero seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, Darien que había notado su cambio se limito a mirarla nuevamente, si quitaba el detalle del cabello, o si usaba su imaginación y lo pintaba de dorado, y cambiaba sus ojos por el azul del cielo…

Debo irme – Le dijo la chica – Lo veré después majestad.

Ella se marcho sin esperar respuesta, el rey no comprendía nada, estaba bastante frustrado, ¿podía ser acaso?, que Serena hubiera reencarnado en semejante criatura.

Ya dentro del castillo Raven corría a gran velocidad en busca de alguien, solo había alguien que podía decirle la verdad de su pasado.

¡Nerymald! – Le dijo ella al vislumbrarlo en el regazo de Hana, quien lo acariciaba a modo de masaje.

Nerymald tenemos que hablar – Le dijo ella seriamente, el gato solo ronroneaba ante los mimos de la niña.

¿No puede esperar?, esto es muy divertido.

No, no puede.

El gato miro seriamente a la joven, esa cara ya la conocía, estaba en pánico, como de costumbre.

Gracias Hana – Le dijo restregando su cuerpo con cariño hacia la niña, Raven y él se fueron por su lado.

Ya alejados del castillo, y de todos, el gato dijo.

¿Qué sucedió anoche?, debiste deshacerte de él, me dejaste solo y era TU obligación el invocar al cristal…

¡Si ya lo se! – Le espeto entre molesta y confundida – Pero no pude deshacerme de él sin que se diera cuenta que "no solo estaba paseando por hay", además eso no importa ahora, necesito saber la verdad Nerymald.

Ella miro directamente a los ojos felinos, y pregunto insegura.

¿Soy yo Serena?

Nerymald la miro sin expresión en el rostro, luego de unos instantes respondió con calma.

¿Qué sabes sobre Serena? – Le cuestiono él.

Nada – Respondió ella paseando de pronto nerviosa – Absolutamente nada, excepto que es la mujer que Da… el rey amo y que desapareció del mundo al que pertenecía, y estaba herida gravemente, ¿Cómo puede haber tantas coincidencias?, por favor, dime la verdad, ¿soy acaso Serena?

La frente del gato se ilumino, el símbolo de Vetrania apareció en ella a la vez que se dibujaba la imagen de una inconfundible joven rubia de coletas y ojos azules vestida con un elegante vestido blanco.

Ella es Serena, fue la princesa de la Luna, y la hija del difunto rey de Veltrania, murió hace cien años, bajo circunstancias similares a las tuyas, pero era una princesa, muy joven y con pocos recursos para poder sobrevivir sola – Mirando los ojos de su compañera el gato pregunto - ¿Acaso crees parecerte a ella?

No – Murmuro asombrada, pero con algo de alivio mientras la imagen desaparecía – De verdad pensé, que si ella había desaparecido de su mundo, y que nuestras vidas se parecían, ¡que tontería!, ¿¡yo una princesa!?

El gato noto desilusión en la voz sarcástica de la joven, seguramente ella no añoraba ser alguien de sangre noble, pero si había un trasfondo de verdad, ella siempre deseo saber sobre si misma, tener un pasado como los demás, un origen, alguien que la amara, la conocía tan bien, tanto, él la había hecho lo que era, la había creado de la nada, y solo él decidiría sobre su vida.

Raven – Le dijo antes que se marchara – Para mi eres una princesa.

Gracias Nerymald – Contesto con una media sonrisa – Ahora déjate de estupideces y volvamos, hay trabajo que hacer.

El gato asintió con una sonrisa, Raven nunca cambiaría.

Dado el hecho de que Raven trabajaba arduamente combatiendo a los enemigos, entrenando y haciendo "labores nocturnas", la joven a penas si tenía tiempo para estar con sus hermanas, Hana empezaba a sentirlo y era Kyoko quien la confortaba diciéndole lo importante que eran para Raven, que ella no las dejaría de lado si no fuera porque hacía lo mejor que podía para protegerlas.

Pero Kyoko también estaba un poco celosa, las sailors scouts convivían más con su hermana mayor que ella misma, y sabía que no había derecho, no era justo reprocharle nada, porque en verdad ellas no eran nada.

Raven la había rescatado junto a su hermana menor hacía casi dos meses, ella había llegado justo a tiempo de matar a las sombras malignas, cuando estas ya habían asesinado a sus padres, al principio Kyoko se sintió tan agradecida, pese a todo el dolor que habían pasado, que se arrojo a los brazos de la chica para agradecerle el que les hubiera salvado la vida, deteniéndose, justo a tiempo gracias al gato que acompañaba a Raven, porque si ella la hubiera tocado tan siquiera un poco, la joven no habría dudado en matarla.

No era que Raven fuera una mala persona, pero había visto tanto horror, tanta crueldad, muertos, sangre y enemigos a su alrededor que solo comprendía lo que era luchar, además ella venía de otra dimensión sin un pasado, no tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida antes de que Nerymald la encontrara, y fue el mismo gato quien la bautizo con ese nombre.

Kyoko sabía de ante mano que si estaba cerca de Raven su hermana y ella tendrían una buena oportunidad de sobrevivir, así que la chica le suplico a la joven que las llevara con ella, Raven se habría negado, pero el gato intervino entonces.

De acuerdo, pueden venir con nosotros, con una condición – Kyoko ya no tenía nada, la cosecha se había estropeado, su casa había sido quemada, y no poseía ni un centavo o cosa de valor que darles, asombrosamente el gato no pidió nada de eso, solo que fingiera una farsa, Raven vendría a ser su "hermana mayor", y su vida sería lo mismo, solo que ellas debían decir que eran gente de Vetrania, aunque el gato nunca le explico el porque ella acepto el engaño, que se fue convirtiendo en realidad con el paso de los días.

Aparentemente la joven asesina podía ser mucho más que un arma de destrucción, de algún modo empezó a preocuparse por ellas, solía cargar a Hana sobre sus hombros cuando veía que la niña se caía del cansancio, aunque ella había dicho que era "para avanzar más rápido", les daba su parte de la ración a sus hermanas, y solía dormir muy poco para vigilar en todo momento que estuvieran a salvo.

Nunca les había dicho un te quiero, un te amo, pero lo demostraba en todo momento con sus acciones, si eso no era amor real, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Ella había sido la mejor hermana mayor que hubiera podido tener, pensó Kyoko, y no era menos importante que su propia hermana real, que Hana, ambas eran su mundo, pero ahora la joven temía que Raven, que estaba rodeada de tantas guerreras como ella, las prefiera sobre su muy pequeña y escuálida "familia falsa", ellas tenían tan poco que aportar a su relación, más bien eran una carga para ella.

Con ese sentimiento, Kyoko decidió que tenía que hablar con su "hermana mayor" y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo de noche, cuando la pequeña Hana durmiera, no deseaba que su hermanita pensara que Raven no las quería, y que tenía que quedarse a su lado solo por un trato que habían hecho.

Mientras tanto, un muy pensativo rey caminaba por el castillo, iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien le llamaba.

¡Tierra llamando al rey!, ¿hola? – Le grito en el oído su amigo con la intención de asustarlo, el rey se sobresalto un poco, las guerreras y Andrew lo miraron con curiosidad.

¿Qué pasa por su cabeza majestad?, parece que algo le preocupara – Cuestiono su amiga Ray.

¿Es algo relacionado con la batalla que debimos tener hoy? – Cuestiono Amy – Debió tener motivos muy fuertes para cancelar el ataque de un momento para otro.

Los tengo – Afirmo él con el rostro preocupado – Tenemos que hablar, hay algo importante que debo decirles.

Todas asintieron, reuniéndose con él en el salón de las Sailors.

Endimion había sido rey hace casi setenta años, cuando había liberado el poder del cristal dorado y había logrado ganar una pequeña pero significativa batalla contra el enemigo, que se había auto proclamado como "rey Surko", junto a las sailors scouts, habían protegido parte del territorio de Japón, y luego se habían extendido hacia otros países, así pues, Sailor Plut, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, y Sailor Neptuno se encargaron de proteger otros continentes, junto a otras sailors scouts procedentes de otros planetas que habían sido destruidos o proclamados como provincias del rey Zardock.

Habían luchado mucho para tener lo que ahora tenían, habían sido cien largos años de batallas contra el enemigo, y estaba consciente que no hubiera logrado hacerlo sin sus cuatro mejores e invaluables amigas, Lita, Ray, Mina y Amy, que lo habían apoyado en cada paso, cada batalla y cada derrota de su vida.

Por eso era importante para él comunicarles su pensamiento, que tenía que ver con el motivo por el cual no había emprendido la lucha ese día.

Se que va sonar algo extraño para ustedes, por eso las he reunido aquí, como una reunión extraoficial y de suma importancia para todos – Endimion camino nerviosamente por la habitación, nadie entendía que lo tenía de ese modo, así que se limitaron a mirar y escucharlo, el joven se detuvo entonces y les dijo.

Creo que encontré a Serena.

Ninguna dijo nada, si esperaba reacciones del grupo no las vería, ni siquiera en su amigo Andrew, así que continuó.

Creo que Raven es Serena.

Las chicas lo miraron con lastima, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, cuando alguna guardiana venía de un nuevo planeta, cuando era rubia y tenía rasgos parecidos a los de su amada Serena, este las confundía con ella.

Darien, ya hemos hablado de eso antes – Le dijo Lita tratando de usar las palabras correctas – Sabemos lo mucho que extrañas a Serena, pero…

¡Es ella!, es su reencarnación o algo así – Espeto el rey furioso, quería hacerlas comprender – ¿Que no lo ven?, tiene su voz, tiene su figura, sus movimientos y…

Muchas sailors dicen disparates antes de comenzar a pelar – Le hizo ver Mina – Todas tienen una especie de ritual al iniciar una batalla.

Y su voz me parece un poco menos chillona que la de nuestra amiga – Confeso Ray.

Además Serena era más bajita de estatura – Le recordó Lita.

Y es castaña – Remato Andrew – Sus ojos son cafés y su cabello es castaño.

Todo eso no importa – Les dijo el rey aún firme en su teoría – ¡Véanlo bien!, Serena desapareció cuando a penas iba a cumplir dieciocho años, aún estaba desarrollándose así que debía crecer al menos unos centímetros más, como de la estatura de Raven, además su voz iba a cambiarle también, y muchos de sus movimientos, sus frases son tan iguales a las de Serena, su actitud, tuve la oportunidad de ver como es ella en verdad, es graciosa, alocada, impulsiva, pero de cierta forma siempre trata de hacer lo mejor para todos, y dice las más bellas palabras de aliento que he escuchado desde que conocí a Serena – Suspiro el joven por sus recuerdos – Ella siempre solía tener la misma linda sonrisa y el positivismo que hacia falta para hacernos creer que lo imposible era posible.

Ninguna dijo nada en aquel instante, pero Endimion adivino por todas las miradas puestas en él, que nadie le había creído.

Es ridículo, ella tiene una familia, un pasado, ¿como podría ser Serena? – Dijo Andrew.

Es porque ella es su reencarnación – Les hizo ver Darien – No se porque, pero siento que el espíritu de Serena habita en lo profundo del ser de Raven.

Hablas como un demente – Le dijo su amigo, Lita lo golpeo con el codo discretamente por debajo de la mesa.

No es la primera vez que haces esto – Dijo Mina sin poder contenerse – Pensé que era una etapa, que ya lo habías superado, hace veinte años que no mencionabas nada sobre ella ¿y ahora esto?

No podía negarlo, había buscado a Serena hasta el fin del mundo, y al no encontrarla, pensó verla muchas veces en otros rostros, mujeres rubias parecidas a ella, pero Raven, este caso era diferente, por la apariencia física nunca hubiera pensado que era Serena, había sido su esencia lo que en realidad lo tenía impresionado, pensaba como Serena, actuaba como ella, y tenía su calidez, tenía que ser ella.

Es muy dulce de tu parte que aún sigas recordando de ese modo a nuestra amiga – Le dijo Ray – Pero por favor, no la compares con Raven, una chica como ella no puede ocupar el lugar que dejo.

Además han pasado ya cien años, ¿aún crees que la vamos a encontrar? – Le dijo Amy tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, Darien estaba confundido, ya no sabía que pensar, era cierto, él se había equivocado otras veces, pero esta vez parecía estar tan cerca…

No queremos molestarte, pero Darien, Serena ya no esta más con nosotros, déjala ir, deja que ella descanse en paz – Termino de decir Lita tratando de ayudar a su amigo, Darien estaba tan confundido que no dijo nada más, solo dio por terminado todo aquello, su testimonio carecía de fuerza, si él deseaba demostrar que Raven era la reencarnación de Serena, al primero que debía convencer era a sí mismo.

Pasaban la una de la madrugada cuando Raven se levanto de su cama, miro hacia su costado y una sonrisa se formo al contemplar a sus hermanas dormir tranquilamente, el gato que siempre le acompañaba ya se había incorporado hacia tiempo, esperaba en la puerta mirando a la joven apresurándola, ella se marcho sin hacer ningún ruido, pero esta vez Kyoko estaba despierta, aunque hubiese sido precavida, ella nunca se había dormido.

¿Qué demonios hacia Raven levantada a esas horas?, era una actitud misteriosa y sospechosa, nunca terminaría de conocer a su "hermana".

Lo más sigilosamente que pudo la siguió, hasta la salida del castillo, que a todas horas era custodiado por guardianas, algunas sailors de otros planetas, que vigilaban por si el enemigo deseaba atacar.

Raven era ágil y sabía como pasar desapercibida para las sailors, y el gato parecía una extensión de su sombra, así que la siguió sin dificultad, pero cuando llego el turno de Kyoko, no pudo evitar tropezarse en la oscuridad, llamando la atención de tres sailors que se colocaron a la defensiva.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Sailor Venus que acababa de llegar, siendo la líder, solía custodiar el castillo la mayoría de las veces, cuando no podía delegaba su autoridad a alguna de sus tres mejores amigas.

Encontramos a esta niña merodeando por hay – Le dijo una joven negra de cabello castaño y chino, Sailor Zima.

¿Kyoko? – Cuestiono Venus sin ocultar su sorpresa - ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?, ¿pensabas salir a esta hora?

Si, no, es solo… - La joven dudaba en hablar, las tres chicas que la custodiaban la veían con desconfianza.

Suéltenla, yo me encargo – Ordeno la líder, así las tres sailors se marcharon, Kyoko suspiro agradeciendo que la ayudara.

¿Y bien?

Mi hermana salió, venía a buscarla – Contesto con honestidad.

Supongo que hablamos de Raven.

Kyoko asintió, sabía que no era bueno decirle muchos datos a aquella mujer, la trataba bien y parecía muy amable, pero Raven siempre había sido muy discreta sobre su vida, no sabía mucho de su hermana, y se le ocurrió que quizá por esa vez, ella podría ayudarle.

De acuerdo, vamos por ella.

Sin más, ambas salieron en busca de la joven, caminaron un poco más de dos kilómetros, algo alejadas del castillo, donde crecía el prado verde y se encontraba el bosque, cercano a un riachuelo, hay lograron visualizarla.

Ra…

Sailor Venus tapo la boca de la joven antes de que avisara de su ubicación, la castaña parecía estar tramado algo, y ella no confiaba del todo en la chica, con cuidado que no las descubriera se fue escondiendo con la joven tras unos arbustos.

Shhh, quiero saber que hace – Le dijo únicamente la rubia a la joven que se calmo un poco observando a su hermana.

Esta había caído de pronto al piso luego de que sostuviera algo que tenía aferrado a sus manos.

Mientras nosotras dormimos, ella viene aquí.

Confeso Kyoko en voz baja, aunque era obvio que su hermana no las escucharía, la joven estaba agotada y estaba usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tratando de hacer algo.

Eso explicaba el porque Raven siempre bostezaba, le había parecido una completa falta de respeto hacia ella, como líder que era, pero en verdad estaba cansada, a penas si ella lograba dormir, ¿pero que podía ser tan importante? ¿Por qué lo hacia en secreto?

¡Raven! – Grito el gato – Vuelve a comenzar, y esta vez concéntrate más, es necesario que lo hagas bien si no esto no sirve de nada.

La joven asintió, aferrando aún más el objeto que sostenía en su mano se hinco y poco a poco se fue incorporando, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, parte del esfuerzo que hacía con su mente, Sailor Venus observo incrédula como ella abría la mano y mostraba el objeto que apretaba tan celosamente.

Celibe usteratum filesig constance….

¿Qué hace?

Intenta abrir la puerta – Contesto Kyoko en voz muy baja, aunque sabía que era muy seguro que ella no las escucharía – Raven abrió esa puerta dimensional y vino hasta aquí de esa forma, pero desde entonces no ha logrado volver a hacerlo.

La joven parecía estar en trance, de pronto todo a su alrededor se oscureció, una nube se había interpuesto entre la luna (que estaba en cuarto creciente) y la joven, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su ceño fruncido mientras seguía recitando palabras desconocidas para la Sailor scout, cuando la nube se vio alejada por la suave brisa primaveral, la joven abrió sus ojos y un brillo azul los ilumino, Venus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la frente de la joven brillaba mientras sus manos hacían levitar el collar que había tenido entre sus manos como por arte de magia, pero nuevamente la luna se oscureció por nuevas nubes e inevitablemente la joven perdió la concentración y cayo al piso desmayada.

Venus no podía creer lo que había visto, por unos cuantos segundos sus ojos castaños brillaron con un tono azul cielo, un tono muy conocido para ella.

Y su frente…

¡Levántate! – Ordeno el gato rasguñando con fuerza la mano de la joven para hacerla reaccionar, el dolor hizo contacto en ella despertándola nuevamente, el gato agrego – ¡No estas concentrada! -

La joven no protesto por el rasguño, aunque su mano tenía marcas y cicatrices hechas anteriormente por el gato – ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

Abrir esa puerta.

¿Qué necesitas hacer?

¡Abrir esa puerta! – Volvió a repetir la joven, sin importarle la condición de su mano tomo con fuerza aquel objeto, la líder de las Sailors no sabía lo que era exactamente, se encontraba a distancia y el objeto era pequeño, pero había brillado apenas un segundo iluminando con tanta intensidad que había tenido que cerrar los ojos unos instantes, cuando todo había desaparecido.

¡Vámonos! – Le dijo Kyoko a la Sailor scout, sintiendo que había cometido un grave error por confiar en ella, la mirada de la Sailor no auguraba nada bueno.

Había sorpresa, incredulidad, miedo, y preocupación en ella.

Raven no es tu hermana, ¿verdad? – Cuestiono la rubia a Kyoko, más que una pregunta era una afirmación, no podía creerlo, ella era...

**Fin del Capitulo.**

Creo que va avanzando el fanfic rápidamente, espero terminarlo pronto, pero necesito que me digan que les parece?, me gustaría saber que opinan?, y que me dejen sus reviews de la historia, gracias por los que me han dejado, nos leemos luego.


	7. Lo imposible

**Capitulo #7 Lo imposible**

Raven no es tu hermana, ¿verdad? – La pregunta hizo palidecer la piel ya blanca de la joven castaña, Venus que vio su reacción la sostuvo por el brazo, ella iba a gritar, pero antes de que hiciera eso la Sailor la maniato con una mano, y le tapo la boca con la otra, llevándosela de hay, tenía mucho que platicar con ella.

¿Escuchaste algo? – Cuestiono el gato, Raven estaba tan exhausta que solo podía oír su respiración.

Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.

Dijo el gato, Raven no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, estaba extremadamente cansada, y de cualquier formar confiaba en Nerymald.

La Sailor se fue lo más rápidamente que su acompañante le permitía, Kyoko trataba con esfuerzo de escapar, temía más que por ella, por Raven, la había traicionado sin querer, pero a fin de cuentas aquello era traición, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, Sailor Venus estaba incrédula, casi en shock, esta vez ¡Darien tenía razón!

Una sombra paso corriendo al lado de las chicas, Venus no tuvo más opción que detenerse cuando aquello se interpuso en su camino.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – Cuestiono el gato a la defensiva, pese a ser tan robusto era demasiado rápido, pensó Venus.

A notificarle al rey un suceso – Dijo ella sin poderse contener – Ahora estoy segura, no tuve ninguna duda luego de mirar sus ojos, ella es Serena Tsukino, ¡la princesa de la Luna!

Kyoko que seguía hay solo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquello, Nerymald endureció el ceño, sus felinos ojos cafés eran tan fríos como el hielo.

Suelta a la chica, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto – Le espeto el gato, Venus no estaba tan segura de ello, aunque había algo de credibilidad en lo que él decía, Kyoko temblaba y parecía tan o más asustada que ella misma.

De acuerdo – Dijo la rubia soltando a la chica, con un simple movimiento de cabeza el gato le indico que se fuera.

Pero…

"_Corre"_ – Le ordeno el gato esta vez, y como por voluntad propia sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección contraria, ahora solo eran ellos dos, Sailor Venus y Nerymald.

Agotada por la sesión y cansada de esperar la llegada de Nerymald, Raven se acomodo en la maleza, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le era posible caminar hasta el castillo, poco a poco dejo que el sueño la invadiera.

Al día siguiente, con dificultad la joven despertó, abrió los ojos pesadamente, como si estuviera muy cansada y poco a poco se fue incorporando, un movimiento rápido le haría doler aún más la cabeza, la rubia no entendía nada, ¿Qué no había sido su noche de guardia?

No estaba segura, no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior, y le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar en cualquier cosa, era seguro que algo le había caído mal en la cena, porque últimamente no había probado ninguna bebida alcohólica.

Pero el hecho es que ni siquiera recordaba que había hecho, Mina se levanto con cuidado y se observo en el espejo de su alcoba, no había nada fuera de lugar en ella, pero algo le hacia pensar que había pasado algo que debía recordar, el dolor punzante regreso y la Sailor decidió que era mejor tomarse alguna medicina y después pensar.

¿Esta respirando?

Si – Respondió sorprendida la joven, aquella chica dormía de manera poco usual, parecía estar en estado catatónico, al principio las jóvenes habían pensado que había sido una victima más del rey Surko, pero estaba viva, ¿Cómo era posible?

Llevémosla al castillo – Dijo la rubia cargándola con facilidad.

¿No crees que el rey se oponga? – Cuestiono la peliazul, la joven rió.

¿Y cuando me ha importado su opinión?

Dentro del castillo Kyoko aún seguía perpleja por lo que había escuchado en la noche, no había conciliado el sueño en ningún momento, y no sabía que iba a pasar esa mañana.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kyoko volteo rápidamente esperando encontrar a su hermana, pero no, era Nerymald, el gato camino hacia ella mirando a la pequeña Hana que aún seguía dormida.

¿Esta bien?

Le pregunto la joven al gato.

Serena… ¿esta bien?

El gato negó, y dijo.

Kyoko, olvida lo que dijo Venus, ella no sabe nada sobre Raven – Le dijo el gato, solo hasta entonces la chica observo que el animal parecía sumamente exhausto – ¿Por favor, podríamos guardar esto como nuestro secreto?

¿Es ella entonces no es verdad?

El gato suspiro pesadamente, sería un día muy largo.

El anuncio real de que alguien importante llegaba al castillo no se hizo esperar, la gente vitoreó alabando a las recién llegadas al reino, el rey y sus guardianas estaban hay para recibirlas también.

Majestad – Dijo la ojiazul haciendo reverencia al rey, mientras la rubia a su lado solo se quedaba hay de pie, con una gruesa capa que la cubría.

Es bueno volver a verlas chicas – Dijo Mercury.

Ha pasado tiempo – Respondió Sailor Neptun incorporándose con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que hayan llegado, pasen – Les indico el rey, las chicas le siguieron, ya dentro del castillo la joven rubia se quito la capa mostrando en su espalda a la joven que sostenía.

¿Raven? – Pregunto extrañada Mars, Endimion se sorprendió de lo que veía.

¿Conocen a esta chica? – Cuestiono Sailor Urano – La encontramos desmayada a unos kilómetros del castillo.

Ante el asombro de las recién llegadas el rey tomo el cuerpo desfallecido de la castaña entre sus brazos.

Las veré después, yo me hago cargo.

Dijo y se fue, Sailor Neptun y Urano no creían lo que estaban viendo.

¿Quién es él y que le sucede?

Sailor Jupiter suspiro.

Es una larga historia, se las contaremos luego de que se instalen, deben estar exhaustas.

El camino de Australia a aquí es largo – Respondió la ojiazul – Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra Mina?

Esta indispuesta – Respondió Mercury – Solo me dijo que tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Esa niña debió beber mucho anoche – Dijo Sailor Urano y las chicas rieron, no era extraño que su amiga Mina tuviera resaca de vez en cuando.

Mientras las sailors se reunían y platicaban, el rey llevo a la joven a sus aposentos, esto era fuera de todo protocolo, sin embargo sentía que era lo correcto, se veía tan indefensa como el mismo día que la conoció, bueno, luego de desmayarse.

¿Esta pequeña criatura podía acaso ser Serena? Aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que lo fuera, pese a lo que las chicas y Andrew le habían dicho, había mucho de Serena en Raven, no podía ser coincidencia, ¿o si?

Limpio un paño de agua y lo coloco sobre su frente, luego acerco un pequeño pañuelo impregnado en alcohol y lo acerco a su nariz, poco a poco la joven despertó.

¿Qué?... – La chica se incorporo asustada, no estaba acostumbrada en lo absoluto a despertar en brazos de nadie, si alguien la tocaba, solo sería para hacerle daño, sin embargo, cansada como estaba, perdió el equilibrio, hubiera caído de la cama de no ser porque el rey la sujeto.

Tranquila – Le dijo Darien muy cerca y ella sintió su perfume impregnando el ambiente, su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad, no era temor, era otra cosa – Te encontraron desmayada fuera del castillo, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Yo, he… - Raven no podía articular las palabras correctamente, nunca le había sucedido algo igual, parecía intimidada, pero no era solo eso, había algo más que le hacia comportarse de ese modo – Entrenaba…

¿Entrenar? – Pregunto él, Raven se soltó de su agarre, sentándose en la cama a su lado, la joven sujeto sus piernas con sus brazos buscando un refugio lejos de su mirada curiosa.

Debo vencer a Zardock – Dijo queriendo hacer evidente lo que le parecía correcto – Lo más obvio del mundo es que entrene mucho más que las otras, o no podre lograrlo.

Él la contemplo en silencio, si algo había admirado alguna vez de su novia, había sido esa animosidad innata que le hacia creer que lo imposible era posible, Raven no tenía aquello, esa chispa de fe en los ojos.

Inevitablemente los recuerdos volvieron a su torturada mente…

**Flash back.**

**Una vez más estaba estresado, no era la primera vez, hacia muchos, muchos días que no podía dormir, comer, o pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus estudios.**

**El tiempo se le estaba acabando, y la competencia era reñida, no era el único favorito de la carrera de medicina en Tokio, dos chicos y una joven estaban a la par de entre doscientos estudiantes de medicina, y si se descuidaba en cualquier momento no solo le ganarían ellos, si no los otros.**

**Ya lo sabía, un estudiante de medicina no tenía mucho tiempo para vida social, para amistades, familia y mucho menos relaciones, y ahora, gracias a Serena Tsukino él tenía todo eso, nunca se lo había reprochado, al contrario, sin ella su vida estaba vacía, pero nunca le había afectado tanto tener una relación con ella como en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de sacar un ocho en la materia de patología quirúrgica, y tampoco andaba muy bien en geriatría, y casi lo alcanzaban en urgencias medico quirúrgicas, Darien estaba al borde del abismo.**

**Faltaba destacar que estaba compitiendo por una plaza en el hospital central de Tokio, otorgarían 4 a los primeros 4 lugares, pero eran tan apreciadas que hasta el estudiante más perezoso ponía todo su empeño en clase, mucho más él, que era siempre el más destacado.**

**Y en ese momento, que MÁS necesitaba un ambiente de paz y relajación, estaba hay, su futura esposa, con un montón de catálogos para ver detalles de la boda.**

**Faltaba todavía un mes, ¡que NO podía dejarlo en paz! – Pensó él frustrado al contemplar la mantelería que Serena le estaba sugiriendo.**

**Entonces ¿te parece mejor en plata o en dorado? – Cuestiono ella, él respondió como casi en todo lo que se refería a la boda la primera opción, no es que lo pensara mucho, al contrario, si seguía metiendo información en su cerebro, pronto no le serviría.**

**Serena lo miro decepcionada, ya sabía ella que todo su mundo se reducía a su carrera, Darien no vivía para otra cosa, pero es que casi parecía incluso un zombie que a lo único que se dedicaba era a alimentar su cerebro con conocimientos, pero ella estaba preocupada por él, estaba demasiado tenso.**

**Darien, sabes que podemos decirnos todo, ¿cierto? – Le cuestiono ella dulcemente, fue lo único que le faltaba a él que estallo como olla de presión.**

**¡No lo entiendes Serena! ¡se trata de mi carrera!, ¡de todo por lo que he luchado! – Exclamo él exaltado paseándose nervioso por la habitación como un animal salvaje enjaulado, Serena se limito a escucharlo mientras él desfogaba toooodas sus preocupaciones y miedos en su pobre novia, que muy a penas podía decir un si, un no, y asentir con la cabeza con tanta cosa que el muchacho le contaba.**

**Finalmente y luego de contarle con detalle todas las razones de su preocupación, Darien se desplomo exhausto al lado de Serena sobre el sofá, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.**

**Serena sabía lo estresado que él estaba, así que retiro el catalogo que tenía sobre su regazo y lo reemplazo por la cabeza del joven, a quien tendió en sus piernas mientras le daba un masaje en la sien.**

**¿Serena que haces? **

**Shhh… - Lo calló ella – Necesitas calmarte, los conocimientos no entran a tu cerebro porque estas agotado, así que debes hacer esto por mi, deja tu mente en blanco y relájate.**

**Era la cosa más ESTUPIDA y DIFICIL que le habían pedido alguna vez en su vida, pero Darien se vio obligado a permanecer quieto en esa posición por algunos momentos, cerrando sus ojos para soportar la detención, sin embargo luego de unos minutos la presencia de Serena lleno por completo su ser, la joven poseía una calidez indescriptible que llenaba todo su ser de paz y tranquilidad, un sentimiento que únicamente ella despertaba en él, como quien llega a su hogar luego de una eternidad en soledad, todo aquello envolvía el corazón del joven, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, luego de un tiempo indefinido abrió sus ojos.**

**Disculpa – Dijo él incorporándose de su improvisada almohada, ella le sonrió como única respuesta – Debí quedarme dormido.**

**Lo se, me alegro mucho – le dijo ella incorporándose – Entiendo que en este momento no tienes cabeza para otra cosa que no sea tu profesión, así que te dejo en paz por esta noche, pero quiero que sepas algo.**

**Él se levanto de su sitio y pudo ver la enorme sonrisa y la fe ciega plasmada en los ojos de su novia.**

**Estoy segura que me encuentro frente al MEJOR doctor de todo Japón.**

**Él sonrió, era inevitable, poco a poco fue elevando el mentón de la joven, descendiendo un poco su rostro para murmurar contra sus labios.**

**Gracias Serena.**

**Aquello había terminado en un tierno y casto beso, luego de eso, Serena se había marchado para darle espacio y tiempo para estudiar, y Darien lo había aprovechado al máximo, sus palabras y presencia tenían tal poder en él, que como bien ella había predicho, se había vuelto él mejor en toda su clase, en todos los hospitales y en todo Japón, pero había tenido que pasar todo el horror de perderla de forma tan traumática para haberla apreciado en realidad a fondo, sin Serena, Darien nunca más volvió a sentirse así.**

**Muchas veces a solas había tenido tiempo para recapitular cien mil veces cada escenario con ella, los últimos habían sido por demás pobres, no había valorado de verdad lo que ella hacia por él, los detalles hacia su boda, la paciencia que ella le tenía, el amor que había visto solo en sus ojos.**

**Fin del flash back.**

Y Raven carecía de esa fuerza, de esa luz que Serena derramaba sobre todo aquel que la conocía, la joven castaña parecía preocupada y distante todo el tiempo, Serena no era así, era una niña juguetona que amaba comer y jugar video juegos, parecía despreocupada siempre, y cuando había algún verdadero peligro, ella era la más optimista, su animo mejoraba el peor de los escenarios.

La verdad le llegó de golpe, ella no era Serena, y él había querido llenar el vacio una vez más con una imitación, una buena, pero pobre imitación.

Raven lo contemplo a él, parecía debatir constantemente cuando estaba a su lado, no entendía el pensamiento del joven rey.

¿Hice algo malo?

No – Negó él serio – El problema soy yo.

¿Usted? – Él rey se incorporo marchando a la terraza del castillo, Raven lo siguió hasta el balcón, contemplo unos instantes el horizonte ensimismado y luego dijo.

Te pareces mucho a la persona que ame, debo confesar que hasta hace un momento aún dudaba si podías ser ella – Confeso él – Pero no lo eres – La decepción se noto en su voz – Serena era muy parecida a ti en la forma de ser, pero acabo de darme cuenta que no eres ella.

El corazón de Raven dio un vuelco, no sabía lo que eso significaba pero la boca de su estomago dolía, ¿acaso eso era?…

Lo siento – Dijo él ya sin mirarla – Vuelve con las otras sailors, y trata de no meterte en más problemas.

Si… majestad – Respondió ella, tratando de controlar la emoción en su voz, sintiendo que la barrera que los separaba era aún más alta que al principio, ella se detuvo en el pensamiento, ¿Por qué era importante?, ¿Por qué le dolía?

Había pasado medio día cuando la joven decidió incorporarse al grupo, no era común en ella hacerlo tan tarde, desde el momento en que se había vuelto la líder, a raíz de la muerte de Sailor Moon, ella se había vuelto mucho más responsable, sin embargo algo no andaba bien con ella, y no sabía lo que era.

Todas las sailors la esperaban ya dentro de la sala de la principal donde hacían sus reuniones, pero Venus se sorprendió aún más por lo que vio.

Haruka, Michiru, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Que manera tan descortés de recibirnos – Dijo la rubia de cabello corto con una sonrisa ladina – Al parecer alguien se fue de fiesta anoche.

Mina no supo que responder, ella había estado en la guardia, pero algo le había pasado, algo no estaba bien en sus recuerdos.

La guerra esta a punto de terminar – Dijo finalmente Mercury a la líder – Haruka y Michiru recuperaron el territorio de Australia, y las otras sailors están por llegar en unos días.

Una vez que estemos todas reunidas atacaremos al rey Surko – Dijo Michiru, Mars añadió.

Hotaru, y Setsuna ya vienen en camino.

¿Esto lo sabe el rey?

Desde luego – Contesto Jupiter – Él mismo las recibió esta mañana, solo que Raven…

¿Raven? – Se cuestiono la líder, antes de poder pensar con claridad la castaña atravesó la puerta.

Lo siento, llego tarde – Exclamo levemente la castaña, Mina se dedico a estudiarla sin hablar, Sailor Urano fue quien dijo.

¿Con que tu eres la revoltosa chiquilla de la cual me han hablado las sailors?

¿Te dieron algo así como mi carta de recomendación? – Contesto Raven en el mismo tono que la rubia.

Si, impresionante para alguien tan joven – Respondió Haruka, Michiru intervino entonces.

Disculpa la falta de cortesía de mi compañera, ella es Sailor Uranus y yo soy Sailor Neptun, acabamos de llegar de otras tierras relativamente cercanas aquí.

Eso significa que…

Si – Se anticipo Amy a lo que ya todas pensaban – Este es el principio del final, las fuerzas del rey Surko están decayendo.

Por eso todas las sailors nos reuniremos en Japón, algunas de nuestras mejores amigas ya están en camino – Dijo Jupiter.

Entonces habrá que hablar de lo importante, ¿Cómo y cuando atacaremos? – Dijo Luna que acababa de meterse en la conversación.

Las jóvenes se dedicaron a plantear la forma en que harían frente a la situación, mientras las otras llegaban tendrían que deshacerse de la mayor parte de las sombras y tratar de aislar a los humanos que habían sido dominados por el rey Surko, pero en lo único en que podía pensar la líder era en Raven, no sabía el porque, pero ella le importaba, de algún modo sentía en el fondo que algo faltaba de información en su mente sobre ella, algo importante y tenía que descubrir el que.

Terminada la reunión, finalmente Raven se reunió con sus hermanas, se dedico a pasar un rato con ellas jugando, cosa que encanto a Hana quien hacia muchos días no pasaba tiempo con su hermana mayor, sin embargo, Raven sintió cierto rechazo por parte de Kyoko, no sabiendo el porque, espero hasta que fuera de noche para hablar con ella, una vez que Hana estuvo dormida profundamente Raven dijo.

Lo siento, creo que me he aprovechado mucho de esta farsa.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Kyoko en lo más profundo del corazón, ¡ella se disculpaba!, cuando era ella quien tendría que pedirle perdón de rodillas.

Nunca supe lo que era tener una familia, hasta que las conocí, se me hizo sencillo vivir la farsa, pero creo que eso te ha ocasionado problemas, ¿no?, quizá deberías retirarte, tú hermana y tu no tienen ninguna responsabilidad hacia mi.

No digas eso – Espeto con voz queda la joven desde su lado de la cama, Nerymald había dormido todo el día, y aún dormía profundamente, así que se sintió en libertar para decir lo que pensaba, era muy extraño que Raven abriera su corazón frente a otro ser humano, y esa noche, era la primera que confesaba sentir algo por ellas, Kyoko no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad – Tu eres mi hermana Raven.

Pero…

¡Eres mi hermana! – Casi le grito Kyoko a la joven, a pesar de la falta de luz, Raven pudo contemplar que los ojos de su hermana estaban bañados en lagrimas – Nunca lo olvides, eres mi hermana.

Raven no sabía que decir o hacer, Kyoko la abrazo con fuerza un rato, haciéndola sentir impotente, ¿Qué le perturbaba tanto?, ¿Qué la hacia estar tan triste?

Si ella supiera lo que la tenía de aquel modo, Kyoko supo que la perdería para siempre, no podía sacarse las palabras de Nerymald luego de la conversación que habían tenido esa tarde.

"_El día que ella descubra que es Serena olvidará que fue tu hermana, Serena es una princesa importante buscada por más de cien años, y tu solo eres para ella una extraña, no tendrías cabida en su mundo, en cambio Raven, que no tiene pasado puede ser tu hermana para siempre, si de verdad la quieres tienes que seguir fingiendo"._

Kyoko no pudo resistir la idea de perderla de ese modo, era demasiado tener que compartirla con las sailors scouts, y estaba consciente que era cruel, egoísta, y por demás lo peor que había hecho en su vida, pero Raven podía ser feliz con aquella pequeña familia, ¿no?, su vida no estaría rodeada de lujos ni placeres dignos de una princesa, pero tampoco habría en ella el peso de las enormes responsabilidades que tendría de serlo, se justifico Kyoko, lo hacia por amor, no por egoísmo, obligándose a quedarse callada.

Sabía que tenía otra opción, pero internamente suplico el perdón a la joven porque no le diría la verdad.

**Fin del capitulo.**

¡Perdón! Ya me había tardado en aparecer, como me esta quedando el fic? Quiero saber sus opiniones?, por cierto un súper saludo a todos los lectores que estudian medicina, sobre todo si hay estudiantes de la UJED, de donde saque información de las materias y vi y fui testigo cercano de lo MUCHO que sufren de verdad estas pobres criaturas por estudiar tan noble carrera, mis respetos porque en verdad se queman las pestañas.

Ya esta cercano el final del fanfic, luego verán el porque, pero no se pueden perder el próximo capitulo!, las sailors se reúnen todas al fin y verán más datos de Nerymald, que a estas alturas todos los lectores quieren matar, jaja, pero lo necesito un rato más en la historia, no se desesperen, gracias!

PD. Por cierto!, alguien ha notado la imagen que tengo de avatar para el fic?, es Raven, ya se dieron cuenta "guiño, guiño"


	8. La unión de las Sailors

**Capitulo #8 La unión de las Sailors.**

Estas distraída – Le dijo Sailor Urano luego de haberla atacado con tanta facilidad, Raven no era así, para poder tocarla se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo, y de buenas a primeras Urano con facilidad la había golpeado con una simple patada.

Raven tomo la mano que la ojiazul le ofrecía y se levanto del suelo, Mercury la observo en silencio, luego se atrevió a decir.

Te vez cansada, ¿has estado durmiendo bien?

"No", pensó Raven, pero se limito a asentir dando la respuesta incorrecta, no le gustaba que nadie se preocupara por ella, después de todo lo que hacia o no con su vida no era de su incumbencia.

Los días pasados era lo mismo, la joven se dedicaba cada noche a tratar de invocar el poder del cristal que los había hecho viajar hasta esa dimensión a ella y a Nerymald, pero cada vez veía con más pesimismo la situación, ella no podía invocarlo, y el tiempo se agotaba.

Por si fuera poco, además de sus entrenamientos habían hecho varios ataques en los últimos días, todas las sailors se sincronizaban y peleaban mejor que cualquier ejército de la Tierra, pero Raven como era, solía exponerse más al peligro de lo necesario, y no estaba en la mejor condición.

Estaba exhausta, y por si fuera poco le preocupaba mucho Kyoko, parecía asustada y no sabía el porque, muchas veces había intentado hablar con ella y que la joven le explicara que le sucedía, pero ella se negaba a hablar rotundamente.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo podría continuar a ese ritmo, pero ya era muy obvio hasta para las sailors que no andaba muy bien.

Ve a tu habitación y descansa – Le dijo Sailor Venus – Es todo por hoy.

Pero…

Déjalo así – Dijo Venus con una sonrisa, Raven no entendía el porque, pero Venus la trataba diferente, antes era la que más la criticaba, ahora era la que más la defendía.

No pudo seguir protestando, era cierto que debía descansar, no podría llegar a nada si seguía de ese modo. Por si fuera poco, aquel sueño persistente le quitaba las pocas horas de sueño reparador, un baile de mascaras, un extraño, hermoso y elegante escenario, con vista hacia un planeta azul, y luego aquel hombre de antifaz, aquel hombre vestido de Tuxedo que le extendía la mano.

¿Quién demonios era él?, ¿porque parecía estar siempre en toda clase de recuerdos?, ¿Quién era él y que había sido suyo?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero siempre estaba hay en su mente, en lo más recóndito y oscuro de su pasado olvidado.

A veces se preguntaba ¿que pasaría cuando le encontrara?, en caso de que él siguiera vivo, ¿él la querría?, ¿la recordaría?, ¿le diría el porque no podía recordarlo?, ¿Qué relación la tenía ligada a él?

Su corazón latía velozmente al pensar en ello, la noche pasada había estado a punto de mirar su rostro, al parecer él estuvo a punto de quitarse el antifaz, pero había despertado justo antes de que lo hiciera.

Y no solo estaba él, había cuatro siluetas femeninas que parecían seguirla a todos lados, no sabía quienes eran, pero el estar con ellas le parecía la cosa más natural del mundo, como si fueran su familia.

¿Habría tenido cuatro hermanas?, se pregunto así misma, parecían muy unidas, y podía recordar a grandes rasgos algunas cualidades de ellas, sabía que una era muy inteligente, siempre la encontraba leyendo un libro en sus sueños, otra parecía ser muy extrovertida, solía pasársela cantando, peleaba mucho con otra, parecían fuego contra agua, y recordaba que la última tenía un increíble sazón.

Pero igual que al hombre de antifaz, no podía reconocerlas más que en sus sueños, donde aparecían como siluetas borrosas que hablaban frases incongruentes para ella, pero que parecían tener sentido de algún modo en sus sueños.

Raven llegó a su habitación tumbándose en la cama que tenía más próxima, era aún de día, pero tenía pensado dormir el mayor tiempo posible, rápidamente el sueño la invadió, lo último que pudo recordar fue la sonrisa de Venus.

Desesperado…. Era la única palabra que podría describir su sentir en ese momento.

Estaba perdiendo la batalla, ya lo sabía, los generales de su ejercito se lo habían advertido una y otra vez, pero terco como era, escéptico y un mal estratega de batalla, había dado por hecho que el poder que le había otorgado el rey Zardock sería suficiente para controlar al planeta Tierra para siempre, sin embargo nunca conto con que el poder de las sailors más el del cristal dorado fuesen a dejarlo al borde del abismo.

Ya no le quedaba nada a su alrededor, había perdido el dominio de la mayor parte del planeta y lo tenían arrinconado un montón de guerreras que tarde o temprano acabarían con él, solo quedaba una última alternativa, su último recurso, aunque no le gustara en lo absoluto.

Invocando el poder de un gran espejo de cristal en la pared pudo comunicarse con el único ser que podía salvar su pellejo.

Majestad, generoso rey Zardock – Dijo Surko haciendo una reverencia ante la imagen del todo poderoso dictador.

Surko, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mi señor – Dijo con voz humilde y aduladora – Su más fiel y leal súbdito necesita ahora de su ayuda, el poder de las sailors scouts crece, y de ese maldito humano llamado Endimion…

Arto como estaba de la situación, el rubio que miraba a Surko suplicar por su ayuda detuvo su petición.

Ya basta, te he dado un enorme ejercito, y un planeta entero para que lo domines, si no has podido someterlo en todo este tiempo es tu problema.

¡Pero majestad!… - Exclamo el mísero enano.

¡No me molestes!, a mí nunca me importo el maldito planeta Tierra.

¡Claro que si! – Le recordó el enano con suficiencia – La hija del último de los Levatore vive aquí.

Ella y su clan han muerto, todos los Levatore – Surko se puso más pálido que nunca, si no jugaba bien su última carta, estaría perdido.

Por favor mi señor – Rogo postrándose ante la imagen – Una última oportunidad, si no me ayuda a detener al soberano de la Tierra, algún día podría tratar de cobrar venganza contra usted por lo que hicimos a la princesa de la Luna.

Zardock lo razono unos segundos, nunca había considerado al rey Endimion como un oponente digno, sin embargo debía reconocer que había algo de razón en las palabras de aquella sanguijuela, si había alguien en el universo que debía odiarlo ese sería el rey del planeta Tierra, sabía por otros de su relación con la difunta princesa Serena, y aunque no era un oponente al cual temer, no podía descartar el hecho de que era una amenaza, similar a la de una mosca atacando una tarántula, pero a fin de cuentas amenaza.

Una pequeña puerta dimensional se abrió ante los ojos de Surko, un diamante negro levito cerca de sus ojos.

Este será mi último apoyo a vuestra causa, si después de esto no logras derrotar a Endimion y las sailors estarás solo por tu cuenta.

Dijo y de inmediato la imagen desapareció, Surko contemplo el bello diamante con una sonrisa socarrona en sus delgados y feos labios.

Este planeta seguirá siendo mío.

Es inevitable, tenemos que adelantar los planes – Dijo con voz firme la líder de las Sailors, sus amigas no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

¿Te has vuelto loca? – Cuestiono la Sailor de fuego – Tenemos pensado actuar hasta que Setsuna y las otras regresen, ¿porque adelantar la batalla final ahora?

Ella sabía el porque, pero no lo entendía del todo, solo deseaba poner a alguien a salvo.

¿Además deseas actuar sin que el rey este enterado de esto? – Cuestiono estupefacta Sailor Jupiter – Dinos el porque Mina.

Es bastante obvio no les parece – Dijo la guardiana levantándose de su sitio, mirando por la ventana hacia el pueblo – Surko estará pendiente del movimiento de las otras Sailors que están protegiendo los otros países, sabrá que en el momento en que todas nos reunamos será para acabar con él, si lo tomamos ahora por sorpresa estará con la guardia más baja y podremos vencerle con mayor facilidad.

¿Pero porque mentirle al rey? – Cuestiono Mercury que no cabía en sí de la impresión – Sin el poder del cristal dorado tenemos pocas posibilidades de ganar.

Nuestra misión es proteger a la familia real – Dijo Mina volteando a mirarlas a todas – Si algo llegará a sucederle al rey Endimion este mundo igual colapsaría.

Entonces debemos reunir a todas las sailors del palacio, iré a despertar a…

¡No! – Ordeno inmediatamente la ojiazul, deteniendo de golpe a Michiru, su instinto le decía que eso era imposible – Queda prohibido que Raven venga con nosotras a la batalla.

¿Te preocupa esa chiquilla? – Cuestiono Haruka, sus ojos azules escudriñaban los de la líder.

Raven es un peligro para ella misma – Contesto Venus seriamente – No obedecerá las ordenes y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarla poner en peligro la misión.

Aquello parecía escasamente convincente, otras sailors scouts habían muerto por la causa, Sailor Venus lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que Raven arriesgara su vida, no sabía el porque, pero su intuición le decía que ella era mucho más importante que cualquier Sailor scout.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo faltaba de información desde el día en que repentinamente apareció en su cama, luego de que debiera estar haciendo guardia, pero desde ese momento, su percepción hacia la castaña cambio, de pronto le parecía más vulnerable y más importante de lo que parecía.

Avisen a las demás sailors, las quiero reunidas a todas a penas comience el ocaso – Fue la última orden de la líder, las guardianas se alejaron a cumplir su tarea, inconformes en realidad con su decisión, sin embargo Mina era y siempre sería su líder, sus ordenes podrían cuestionarse, pero no desobedecerse.

Consiente de que quizá esta podía ser su última misión, Mina tomo su celular e hizo una última llamada.

Darien estaba de turno esa tarde, había optado por permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en el hospital central de Tokio, así que haría el siguiente turno también.

Raven no había vuelto al hospital luego de su breve charla sobre lo que pensaba de ella, de cierto modo aquello le parecía lo más correcto, aunque le afectaba el no verla a su lado.

Raven era graciosa cuando se lo proponía, ocurrente como ninguna otra mujer.

Quizá solo como una, pero ya había decidido que ese era caso cerrado, las chicas tenían razón, así que tenía que poner tierra de por medio entre ambos, en lo que se presentaba la batalla final, cosa en la que si debía estar muy concentrado, puesto que afectaría el destino de todo el planeta.

El ocaso estaba próximo, y la bella puesta de sol, le recordó una de esas tardes con Serena, una tarde en especial.

**Flash back **

**Solían salir a menudo y hablar sobre toda clase de temas, parecían tenerse una entera confianza pese a la diferencia de edades, el tenía veintidós, ella dieciséis, sus temas de conversación eran distintos, a ella le gustaban los video juegos y la comida, a él la medicina y ciencias complejas, pero había toda una vida pasada de por medio, y un futuro que los unía, estaban conscientes de ello, pero era un tema del cual casi nunca hablaban a profundidad, esa tarde sería una excepción. **

**Siempre admire mucho a tu madre – Dijo ella captando la atención del joven, ambos se encontraban sobre la torre de Tokio contemplando la puesta de sol.**

**La reina Gaya tenía todo el porte y la actitud de un verdadero miembro de la realeza.**

**El joven esbozo una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su madre, una mujer alta y elegante de largos cabellos negros como él, pero con unos hermosos ojos verdes parecidos al jade, su madre biológica, la soberana alguna vez del planeta Tierra, antes de que existiera el Negaverso.**

**Era una historia pasada, muy vieja y que ambos conocían bien, antes de que el corazón de los humanos fuese corrompido por las fuerzas oscuras del Negaverso, los reyes del planeta Tierra eran Ázoe y Gaya, los padres del príncipe Endimion, la gente de la Luna en aquel entonces coexistía en paz con el planeta azul, la reina Serenity había hecho incontables visitas a la Tierra junto con la pequeña princesa Serena, e inevitablemente Endimion y ella se habían hecho muy amigos.**

**Yo no sabía mucho sobre política y esas cosas, pero recuerdo que siempre admire la manera en que tu madre dirigía al planeta, era el tipo de reina en el que soñaba convertirme. **

**Darien la abrazo por la cintura de espaldas a ella recargando levemente su cabeza en la de ella.**

**Como en la clase de reina en que te convertirás.**

**Lo dudo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa insegura – A decir verdad, hasta hace poco no me cabía la idea de que seré la futura soberana de Tokio de Cristal, es demasiada información si me pongo a pensarlo detenidamente.**

**No deberías dudar de tu capacidad, has protegido la Tierra en incontables ocasiones – Dijo Darien aún sin soltarla, la charla se ponía interesante, nunca hablaban a profundidad del pasado y menos del futuro.**

**Eso no es cierto, siempre he contado con ayuda de las chicas y tu ayuda, de no ser por ustedes no podría haberlo logrado – La inseguridad en Serena era notoria – Además, el salvar la vida de un planeta, y el dirigirlo son dos cosas distintas, puede que ame mucho este planeta, pero dudo que yo sea esa clase de mujer que puede ejercer el cargo de llevar a la Tierra a su esplendor, no soy buena en materias administrativas, no puedo siquiera tener una mascota que no muera de hambre si no me habla y dudo mucho que sea tan refinada como lo era Gaya en las recepciones.**

**Aquello hizo reír a Darien, el gesto era extraño en él y aquello sorprendió y luego molesto a Serena.**

**Ah decir verdad tampoco te imagino como la reina.**

**El ceño fruncido de Serena se profundizo, pero Darien la atrajo hacia él haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.**

**No quise decir que no fueses una buena reina, si no que yo tampoco me imagino como el futuro rey, es que aún no estamos listos para ello.**

**¿Crees que algún día lleguemos a estarlo? **

**Le cuestiono ella a él, era algo que Darien no tenía ni idea, jamás se había imaginado una vida que no fuese como la de un medico, ser un rey, dar ordenes, tener un castillo y hacer proclamaciones y discursos no estaba realmente entre sus expectativas ni tenía idea de cómo debía hacerlo.**

**Creo que el tiempo será un buen aliado, eso nos dará la experiencia y sabiduría que necesitemos para el siglo treinta.**

**Sabes, a mi si me parece que serás un excelente rey – Le confeso Serena – Cuando ese día llegue serás justo e imparcial con todos, y sabrás hacer las cosas de la manera correcta – Serena lo abrazo del cuello, y levemente sonrojada confeso – Pero por el momento me alegro que solo seas mi querido príncipe.**

**Fin del flash back.**

Doctor – Una enfermera a su lado llamo su atención, se había detenido unos instantes por el recuerdo, pero no podía desconcentrarse, estaba en medio de una operación, así que volvió la mirada al paciente y se dedico a lo suyo.

Era la hora pactada, las sailors scouts estaban por fin reunidas, estaban listas para cumplir su misión y eran comandadas por Sailor Venus.

Mina, insisto en que ¡ESTO es una locura! – Le advirtió Artemis tratando de hacer recapacitar a la joven, pero ella negó rotundamente.

Es nuestra misión Artemis, debemos proteger a este planeta.

Pero sin la ayuda del cristal dorado del rey….

Ya se los dije Luna – Objeto seriamente Venus – Si algo llega a pasarle a Endimion de igual modo estamos muertos.

No estamos del todo de acuerdo – Dijo Mars que no podía quedarse callada viendo como decidía su amiga su destino – Pero algo es verdad, si seguimos postergando la batalla final solo le damos al enemigo tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Estamos contigo amiga – Le dijo Jupiter consiente de lo que arriesgaba, su futuro con su prometido, una vida junto a Andrew.

Hasta el final – Termino de decir Mercury, que de igual modo había hecho lo mismo que sus amigas, todas habían dedicado los preciados instantes para despedirse de sus seres queridos, ahora solo quedaban ellas, como las cuatro hermanas que eran.

No podemos morir dejando el planeta desprotegido – Dijo Sailor Neptun.

Se lo debemos a nuestra princesa – Termino de decir Urano.

Todas guardaron un minuto de silencio, los pensamientos de las chicas estaban en Serena, en los momentos compartidos con ella, en las veces que había protegido el planeta, en su triste desenlace.

Por Serena – Dijo Mars colocando una mano al centro, Mercury secundo.

Por Serena.

Por Serena – Dijo Jupiter uniéndose al grupo.

Por la princesa – Dijo Neptun colocando su mano sobre las otras.

Por cabeza de bombón – Le siguió Urano.

Por nuestra querida amiga Serena – Termino de decir Venus, uniendo su mano a la de sus amigas, esta batalla sería la más importante de sus vidas, y estaría dedicada a ella.

Algo anda mal – Dijo la joven observando desde una ventana del palacio como las Sailors se marchaban – Esto esta MUY mal…

¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestiono Nerymald, Kyoko casi se comía las uñas del estrés.

No es normal que todas las sailors se vayan y dejen solo el castillo.

¿Qué estas diciendo? – El robusto gato llego hasta su regazo y se asomo por la ventana.

Se han marchado – Dijo Kyoko como única respuesta, Nerymald frunció el ceño, si todas se iban de ese modo, eso quería decir…

Despertaré a Raven – Dijo Kyoko, pero el gato la detuvo.

Espera, Kyoko ve con Hana y quédate con ella, no se les ocurra salir del castillo.

Nerymald no espero escuchar respuesta, lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió hasta la habitación de Raven, tenía que hacer algo, si la joven despertaba todo lo que había hecho sería en vano. Al entrar y encontrarla dormida musito un simple "lo siento" y una vez más mando una orden mental con fuerza para que la joven profundizara el sueño, no podía dejar por ningún motivo que ella despertara.

Preparado por completo, lleno de seguridad y ambición Surko alzo al cielo el diamante oscuro, al tiempo que la noche empezaba a caer, pero no una noche común, sino una noche de oscuridad total que rodeo la atmosfera, desde el centro donde se encontraba él junto a la piedra invadiendo cada rincón del planeta, congelando todo lo que había a su paso, los humanos caían por obra de un profundo sueño y la Tierra verde se cubría de hielo, todo se cubría de hielo, incluso las sombras que alguna vez habían estado a su servicio se volvían inertes y desaparecían.

Las sailors scouts que estaban llegando al castillo del enemigo se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero sería tarde para cuando llegaran, sobre ellas la torre se hizo aún más alta, con una energía oscura mucho más poderosa y todas supieron que era el principio del final.

Endimion que había estado hasta ese momento en el hospital se dio cuenta también que el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba, los humanos se quedaban dormidos y de pronto todo estaba cubierto de hielo, el mundo entero estaba a punto del colapso, y como consecuencia él.

Él mismo podía sentir el frio invadiendo su cuerpo, y las palabras que alguna vez el futuro rey Endimion le habían dicho llegaron a su mente…. Era el momento, la era en que la Tierra se cubriría de hielo y los seres humanos caerían. La glaciación había llegado.

**Fin del Capitulo**

Muchas gracias a mis lindos y pacientes lectores por seguir con la trama de este fic, esto se acerca peligrosamente a la ronda final, para este capitulo me base un poco en varias teorías, comenzaré por el principio explicando levemente el porque de los nombres de los padres de Endimion:

**Gaya**.- Es otra forma en que se le ha llamado al planeta Tierra, también considere llamarla Gea, y por ende le puse así a la madre de Darien, me pareció lo más correcto.

**Ázoe** es también conocido como Nitrógeno el componente principal de la atmosfera de la Tierra y quería relacionarlo un poco con **Metalia** y el resto ya que cada uno de los generales del Negaverso tienen una rama y origen interesante así que para no salirme de contexto bautice así a los padres de Endimion.

Al último Darien recuerda lo que el rey Endimion del futuro le dice en el capitulo 83 de Sailor Moon R, para recordarles es cuando Darien y Serena se enteran que son los padres de Rini y que en el futuro antes de Tokio de Cristal hay una era glacial que cubre la Tierra, el momento de la verdad ha llegado entonces.

Así que no se pierdan el **penúltimo**

**Capitulo #9 Glaciación **

Gracias a todos y les agradezco MUCHO me dejen ahora si sus comentarios.


	9. Glaciación

**Capitulo #9 Glaciación**

¡Demonios! – Endimión golpeo con fuerza la pared con su puño cerrado al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, no había una sola Sailor Scout en el castillo, no habían seguido sus ordenes, el plan que habían fraguado de esperar la llegada de Setsuna y las otras, Mina debía ser la culpable, era la líder, y la conocía lo bastante bien para saber como pensaba, ¡pero que idiota había sido!, debió poner más atención a los detalles, a su forma de actuar los últimos días, ¡pero claro!, él estaba ensimismado buscando a su princesa imaginaria, la cual debía estar muerta.

Si les hubiera hecho caso, si se hubiese dado cuenta que su búsqueda era inútil, habría puesto más atención a Mina y no habría descuidado tanto sus obligaciones como el rey solo por escapar de la atracción que sentía hacia la castaña.

Y por si fuera poco, todos los medios de comunicación eran ahora inútiles, el castillo, como las personas, como todo estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de hielo, y él, siendo el soberano de la Tierra, y estando conectado a ella de manera tan fuerte también sentía el frio calando hasta en sus huesos, pero no podía morir, no dejaría que una vez más el enemigo venciera.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo donde quedaban los cuartos de las sailors, no podía contenerse de buscar en cada rincón de ese lugar para ver si ubicaba a alguien, e inconscientemente y de ese modo camino hasta la habitación de ella, su ceño se endureció al abrir la puerta y mirar que la chica estaba en cama, aparentemente dormida.

_¡Auxilio, ayúdenme! – Gritaba desesperadamente tratando de encontrar a alguien, el dolor de su herida era tan grande como el de su corazón, había sido desgarrador el darse cuenta de todo, todo el dolor._

_¡Por favor! ¡necesito ayuda! – Suplico ahogadamente cayendo al suelo de rodillas, estaba muy herida, la sangre manaba de su cuerpo y un frio atroz se expandía como mil aguijones clavándose en su piel._

_¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! – Grito desesperadamente la joven sin poderlo evitar se llevo una mano a la cabeza, le dolía, como de costumbre, Nerymald se quejaba en ocasiones de lo sensible que era, pero había una razón para aquello, el pasado que no podía recordar nunca la dejaría en paz, estaría condenada por él con una sentencia peor que la misma muerte, un pasado sin recuerdos, un futuro sin dirección, a veces la misma joven se cuestionaba el para que seguía haciendo todo aquello, ¿de que le servía?, si tarde o temprano todo acabaría y tendría el mismo destino._

_La soledad era la única compañera de su vida._

_¡Raven despierta!_ – No entendía nada, alguien parecía llamarle de un lugar muy lejano, alguien quería que no muriera.

Auxilio… - Murmuro ella quedamente, el dolor no le permitía hablar con claridad.

¡Raven! – Le llamaba una voz masculina, pero ella parecía ida, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía hay, el rey pensó que aquello era efecto de la glaciación sobre ella, sin pensarlo mucho invoco el poder del cristal dorado, la piedra dorada apareció iluminando el cuerpo de la joven hasta hacerla despertar de su letargo.

Por unos instantes quedo hipnotizada mirando aquella luz dorada su mente se ponía en blanco, no había dolor, no había guerra, ni sufrimiento, inconscientemente la joven camino hacia la luz, donde encontró la salida.

¿Raven?

¿Quién es? – Pregunto la joven sobresaltada despertando de golpe.

Soy yo, Darien, ¿no me reconoces? – Pregunto acercándose a ella, por unos instantes podía haber jurado que sus ojos se habían nublado por completo.

Endimión, rey Endimión – Dijo cuando por fin proceso la información, la joven se llevo una mano a la cabeza, no tenía buen semblante y eso le preocupaba al rey, que ya tenía bastantes problemas.

Parecías en trance, pedias ayuda, ¿Qué te sucedió?

La joven se sintió por un momento expuesta, vulnerable y con un frio que calaba hasta los huesos.

No lo se, pero siempre es el mismo sueño, eso nunca termina – Declaro en un momento de debilidad que no pudo contener – Lo siento – Dijo llevándose una mano a la boca.

Raven, ven conmigo, la tierra esta en problemas.

¿Qué? – Solo hasta entonces la joven reparo en que la habitación estaba completamente cubierta de un color azul profundo, todo estaba helado, el lugar tenía hielo.

También observo la cara del monarca, no era nada buena, él era moreno y lucia completamente blanco, incluso más que ella.

¿Majestad que le ocurre?

Mi cuerpo esta ligado al de este planeta, todas las sailors se han ido, debemos encontrarlas.

¡No es posible!, no se irían sin mi, Venus me ordeno que descansara – Raven estaba muy confundida, todo había cambiado en cuestión de horas.

Mina debió advertírtelo, ella no tiene mucha paciencia con quien no sigue sus órdenes, debe tener razón en ese aspecto, sin embargo te necesito, es decir necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Entiendo – Dijo ella sintiéndose muy mal por aquello, le habían dado la oportunidad de integrarse al equipo y no la había tomado, era por completo su culpa y responsabilidad.

Entonces vámonos.

La joven asintió y ambos salieron de prisa del castillo, Nerymald que había observado la escena desde debajo de la cama frunció el ceño preocupado, todo estaba mal, él había roto el trance por medio del cristal dorado y Raven estaba sumamente expuesta, si esto continuaba así, todos descubrirían la verdad, y no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

Cuando los jóvenes se marcharon él los siguió con sigilo, haría hasta lo imposible por esconderla.

¿Cómo entramos en la torre? – Cuestiono Jupiter al ver que era imposible escalar la muralla hecha completamente de hielo, Mars sonrió confiada y dijo.

Déjamelo a mí – Uniendo sus manos se formo un torrente rojo, ella invoco – ¡Erupción volcánica de Marte!

La joven logro derretir un hueco de la pared, las sailors pasaron a través de él, antes de entrar Venus dijo.

Luna, Artemis quédense aquí, esto será peligroso – Luna negó.

Nuestro deber es ayudarlas, sobre todo ahora que ha llegado el momento de la glaciación.

¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo el rey Endimión hace más de cien años?, si no detenemos esto ahora nada lo hará, Sailor moon ya no puede ayudarnos – Agrego Artemis – Se que somos pequeños, pero haremos todo lo posible por colaborar.

Y se los agradezco – Dijo Venus – Pero la mejor forma de ayudar es buscando al rey, deben protegerlo a toda costa, y estoy segura que él vendrá en camino para proteger el planeta, espérenlo por favor, debemos hacer hasta lo imposible por detenerlo, nosotras acabaremos con el enemigo a costa de nuestras vidas de ser necesario.

¡Mina! – Grito el gato blanco bastante preocupado, la rubia sonrió.

Gracias por todo Luna, Artemis, los extrañare mucho.

Dijo la joven a modo de despedida y se introdujo con velocidad en el castillo, los gatos miraron como se alejaban las chicas intercambiando una mirada de completa preocupación entre ambos.

Nunca imagine que este futuro pudiera ponerse peor – Dijo Artemis.

No puede serlo – Luna bajo la cabeza con tristeza mientras pensaba en su princesa – Ya hemos perdido a la persona que más queríamos en el planeta.

El rey cayo al suelo de rodillas, Raven miro que su frente estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

¿Rey Endimión se encuentra bien? – La joven volvió a su lado ayudándole a incorporarse, en su semblante se notaba el dolor del hombre.

Si – Mintió él – Debemos continuar.

¡No!, quédese aquí, yo me encargare de derrotar al enemigo – Dijo la Sailor el rey negó enérgicamente.

Es mi deber pelear esta batalla.

¿Por qué?, es una locura considerando que el planeta esta ligado a su salud y viceversa.

Porque soy la única esperanza del planeta – Agrego él – Esto no debía pasar de este modo, en una visión del futuro cuando la Tierra llegara a una era glacial la princesa Serena debía ser quien salvara el planeta, pero ella esta muerta – Sailor Veta lo miro impresionada, era la primera vez que le oía decir que la princesa estaba muerta – Se supone que la era glacial debe durar mil años, pero no puedo permitirlo, por eso debo usar el poder del cristal dorado.

¡Pero esta agonizando! ¡Es como estar enfermo y querer operarse uno mismo!

El rey rió levemente ante el ingenioso comentario.

Entonces más vale que me ayudes con el escalpelo, porque cuando estemos en batalla necesitare que tú hagas la incisión.

Raven no sabía que tan correcto iba a volverse su comentario, independientemente de eso ella cumpliría con su palabra, había prometido ayudarle al rey a librarse de Surko y así lo haría, no solo por la promesa, Hana y Kyoko también estaban de por medio, todos los seres humanos estaban dormidos, si no hacia algo ellas jamás despertarían.

Solo se preguntaba que rayos le había pasado a Nerymald y el ¿porque no la habían llevado las Sailors a pelear?, en verdad había cometido errores, pero cualquier ayuda era necesaria en ese momento, ¿no?

Las sailors seguían corriendo dentro de la Torre, habían tenido que pasar por varios niveles, y cinco de las sailors más nuevas habían quedado atrapadas en el primer nivel, luego ocho habían muerto para proteger a las otras, así poco a poco las guerreras se iban separando hasta solo quedar seis de ellas, las sailors del sistema solar interno y externo.

Habían llegado hasta una enorme escalera en forma de caracol que conducía hacia el lugar donde estaba el enemigo, era la última prueba, aunque indudablemente este ya se había dado cuenta de la intromisión de las guerreras, y había recreado una nueva versión de las mortales sombras, solo que esta vez eran monstruos de hielo.

Cuando a penas iban a mitad de la escalera les esperaban cinco de estas criaturas, una de ellas clavo su filoso brazo de hielo sobre las escaleras rompiéndolas justo donde se encontraban paradas las chicas, las sailors saltaron justo a tiempo antes de que todo cayera, Sailor Urano ataco en sincronía con Sailor Jupiter.

¡Turbulencia espacial!

¡Tormenta eléctrica de Jupiter!

Los ataques se fusionaron eliminando tres de las cinco criaturas, las chicas saltaron justo encima para quedar de pie junto a ellas, Mercury invoco.

¡Tifón de Mercurio!

Una gran marejada de agua ataco a los monstruos de hielo deshaciéndolos por completo, las chicas siguieron corriendo, pero no repararon en que las cinco figuras de hielo deshechas se juntaron entre si hasta crear un monstruo mayor.

¡Demonios! Nuestros ataques no los eliminan – Dijo Mars.

Entonces habrá que usar una técnica mayor – Concluyo la líder.

Todas sabían a que se refería la rubia, juntas empezaron a conjurar.

¡Ataque de los planetas galácticos!

Una gran cantidad de poder se junto de las seis sailors que fue a atacar a la enorme criatura, Venus ordeno.

Sigan avanzando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Así lo hicieron, decididas a luchar hasta el último momento, era necesario, eran las guerreras más experimentadas y poderosas del planeta, su misión como tal debía ser protegerlo de todo.

Por su parte el rey acompañado por Raven habían llegado al castillo, imponente, frio y ahora recubierto por una torre muy alta.

¡Rey Endimión! No debió venir aquí, es peligroso en su condición – Dijo Luna al mirar el estado en que llegaba su alteza.

Además Mina y las chicas deben tener todo bajo control, confié en ellas majestad, deje que cumplan su trabajo – Suplico Artemis, consiente de que hubiera sido lo que Mina habría deseado.

No, Artemis, Luna, es mi deber, hoy acabare con esto, la guerra ya ha durado mucho más tiempo del debido.

¡Pero alteza!, si algo llegara a sucederle…

Luna – Interrumpió Raven a la pequeña gata, con una sonrisa confiada dijo – Yo lo protegeré, con mi propia vida de ser necesario.

El rey la miro incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado para nada que una mujer fuera a defenderlo, sin embargo se quedo callado para que Luna y Artemis los dejaran pasar.

No creo que sea buena idea – Agrego Artemis, pero Luna ya había visto la resolución en la mirada del monarca, no podría hacer mucho para detenerlo.

Me temo que tendré que dejarlos ir, pero escúchame bien Sailor Veta, más te vale que tomes en serio esta misión, ¡el rey Endimión es la persona más importante en este mundo!

Lo se Luna – Dijo ella confiada y bromista como de costumbre – Si no ¿quien haría las proclamas reales?, te lo devuelvo en una pieza, tienes mi palabra o dejo de llamarme Raven.

La gata asintió, dejándoles marchar, no sabía el porque, pero la chica le agradaba mucho, esperaba de todo corazón que no tuviera que sacrificar su vida como otras guardianas.

Justo unos minutos después de que ambos jóvenes se marcharan, apareció Nerymald que corría velozmente hacia el castillo.

¿Nerymald? – Cuestiono Luna al verlo - ¿Cómo es posible que no te afectara la glaciación?

A ustedes tampoco les afecto, como habitantes de la Luna, y yo de Vetrania nuestra energía es diferente, ¿Dónde esta Raven?…

Entro al castillo, ella protegerá al rey.

¡Rayos! – Gruño molesto el felino, sin importarle nada más volvió a correr, tenía que hacer algo, debía detenerla o todo su esfuerzo se habría ido al traste.

Luna y Artemis intercambiaron una mirada extrañada, la gata lo sospechaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, algo les ocultaba ese gato, sin importarle su seguridad ella también entro seguida por Artemis.

Luna ¿Qué haces?

Todos están hay dentro, se que no puedo hacer mucho, pero este es mi deber.

De acuerdo – Acepto el felino – Pero iremos juntos.

La gata le brindo una sonrisa cómplice, no era un secreto para nadie lo mucho que se amaban esos felinos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo, el rey y Sailor Veta eran testigos del costo de la guerra, por doquier donde pasaban había monstruos y guerreras muertas, había sido relativamente sencillo pasar por los primeros niveles, pues ya no había nadie vivo, una que otra criatura monstruosa que Raven había destruido con facilidad, aunque el rey había ayudado la castaña no permitía que se sobre excediera, era su nueva misión protegerlo y la cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Al final de un pasadizo solo quedaba una larga escalera en forma de caracol que en grandes partes había sido destruida.

No podremos pasar – Dijo el rey invocando el cristal dorado.

No – Dijo Raven sacando por fin el colgante que tenía en su cuello, que siempre ocultaba en sus ropas, y el que era su única conexión con el pasado – Yo me encargo majestad.

Endimión abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver aquello, era una piedra preciosa, una lagrima transparente, nunca había visto algo igual.

La joven cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pronunciar palabras incomprensibles, la piedra brillo adquiriendo vida y múltiples colores tornasol, una neblina los envolvió llevándolos hacia la parte superior de la torre.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en el ambiente, cuando al fin él proceso lo sucedido no pudo evitar decir.

Posees una piedra sagrada… ¿Cómo es posible?

No lo se – Contesto ella con sinceridad – Siempre ha estado conmigo, es mi única conexión con el pasado - Raven abrió los ojos y ante el brillo de la piedra en sus ojos, por un momento le pareció al rey que estos eran azules, de un azul claro como el cielo.

Se supone que no debo usarla – Dijo ella – No delante de nadie, pero creo que toda regla tiene su excepción.

La joven volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando los abrió Endimión miro que estos volvían a ser cafés.

Él no lo entendía, solo los miembros de la realeza poseían esas piedras, era una conexión con su planeta y un signo de su nobleza.

¡Hemos llegado! – Anuncio la joven cuando la niebla se disipo, para mirar con sorpresa la situación, las sailors scouts estaban hay, todas atacando al dictador Surko.

**Fin del Capitulo**

Muchas gracias a TODOS los que me han puesto en favoritos esta historia, los que me han dejado reviews, los que me dicen que quieren que muera Nerymald, los que me hablan sobre Raven, de Darien, etc, etc, ustedes han sido el más grande apoyo y por ustedes seguiré con esta historia.

Por cierto, para poner el nombre de los ataques de las sailors (en su mayoría nuevos) hice un trabajo de investigación e intente mantener el estilo de los ataques que ellas realizaban en la serie latina.

La situación ya va muy avanzada, queridos lectores es mi placer anunciarles que el siguiente es el ÚLTIMO capitulo de este pequeño fanfic, estamos a poco tiempo de ver en que va acabar, que pasará con las Sailor, con el rey Endimión, Nerymald y Raven, así que por favor no se pierdan el desenlace de la historia.

**Capitulo #10 El comienzo de una nueva era, Tokio de Cristal.**

**P.D. Ya me di cuenta que este fanfic no es TAN fuerte como suponía sería al principio, así que lo cambiare a clasificación "T" solo quería avisarles para quienes no agregaron la historia a favoritos pero la siguen leyendo porque la cambiaré de lugar en el capitulo final, gracias por su atención y saludos.**

**Y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, comenten en que creen que acabe la historia, quiero saber sus opiniones.**


	10. El comienzo de una nueva era, TC

Posees una piedra sagrada… ¿Cómo es posible?

No lo se – Contesto ella con sinceridad – Siempre ha estado conmigo, es mi única conexión con el pasado - Raven abrió los ojos y ante el brillo de la piedra en ellos, por un momento le pareció al rey que estos eran azules, de un azul claro como el cielo.

Se supone que no debo usarla – Dijo ella – No delante de nadie, pero creo que toda regla tiene su excepción.

La joven volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando, los abrió Endimión miro que estos volvían a ser cafés.

Él no lo entendía, solo los miembros de la realeza poseían esas piedras, era una conexión con su planeta y un signo de su nobleza.

¡Hemos llegado! – Anuncio la joven cuando la niebla se disipo, para mirar con sorpresa la situación, las Sailors scouts estaban hay, todas atacando al dictador Surko.

**Capitulo#10 El comienzo de una nueva era, Tokio de Cristal.**

De cualquier modo, no pudo seguir pensando en aquello, las Sailors estaban usando sus poderes para atacar al enemigo, combinándolos entre sí.

¡Torrente de Mercurio!

¡Marea sinfónica! – Atacaron al mismo tiempo Mercury y Neptuno fusionando sus ataques en una onda de energía azul que se estampo contra el diamante del enemigo, pero a este no le causo ningún daño, pues repelió el ataque con su energía oscura.

¡Tontas! Ninguna de ustedes tiene el poder suficiente para derrotarme – Rió Surko alzando el diamante al cielo seducido por el poder – Diamante oscuro ¡libera tu energía!

El diamante brillo mandando a volar a las Sailors, exceptuando a Mars, Urano y Venus que lograron escapar del ataque, ante una señal de la líder las tres empezaron a conjurar.

Dragón de fuego.

Ráfaga espacial.

Beso de amor de Venus.

El ataque volvió a fusionarse, pero al igual que el anterior no logro causar impacto sobre el diamante oscuro, de cualquier modo las chicas aprovecharon la oportunidad para ponerse de pie en posición de ataque, Venus al darse cuenta de quienes habían llegado les indico con un gesto a las chicas que avanzaran atacando al enemigo para distraerlo, mientras ella se acerco a la pareja.

¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

Fue la pregunta poco amable de la líder a la Sailor scout, Sailor Veta pensó que no podría haberla recibido mejor aunque le hubiera echado un jarrón de agua helada.

Es lo que convenimos – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa obstinada.

Sailor Venus, este no es el momento para eso, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – Le interrumpió el rey, solo hasta entonces la líder miro su semblante.

Pero majestad, no debiste venir, ninguno de ustedes – Termino mirándolos a ambos, el rey no entendía la actitud de su amiga, más que molesta con la castaña parecía preocupada.

Veo que se une a la fiesta – Dijo una voz aguda y molesta a sus espaldas, Venus sintió un escalofrió correr en su espalda – Rey Endimión.

¡Neblina de Mercurio! – Conjuro Mercury a pesar de la herida que le había causado en su frente por el impacto de la energía negativa en ella, de repente todo se nublo, y Venus aprovecho la oportunidad para escabullirse con los recién llegados.

¡Basuras, no podrán ocultarse por siempre!

No hay tiempo – Dijo Venus tras una de las columnas congeladas del castillo – Sailor Veta quiero que escapes con el rey, huyan lejos de aquí, nos encargaremos de todo.

¿Por qué? – Cuestiono Veta harta de ser excluida – ¿Porque no hice caso a unas estúpidas instrucciones?, estoy aquí para pelear hasta la muerte igual que ustedes.

Pero tú no debes morir, tu vida es más importante que la de nosotras.

Raven tenía el semblante confundido, no esperaba escuchar aquello de la rubia, Venus sonrió cosa que la castaña pudo apreciar a pesar de la capa de neblina que aún había.

¿Me quieres explicar que significa eso? – Cuestiono el rey igual de confundido que Sailor Veta.

No, no puedo – Termino de decir Mina con toda honestidad, no entendía ni ella misma el porque, pero sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que ella debía proteger a la joven castaña aún con su propia vida – Rey Endimión, por favor háganme caso, usa el poder del cristal dorado y huyan de aquí.

Lo siento – Dijo él – No pienso huir si mi planeta me necesita.

Sin importarle nada extendió su mano invocando el cristal dorado que apareció en sus manos con un brillo impresionante.

Cuando la neblina termino de disiparse Surko miró a su oponente, el rey Endimión.

¡Tu! Siempre te inmiscuyes en mi camino, de no ser por ti este planeta me hubiera pertenecido hace mucho tiempo – Dijo mostrando el diamante oscuro sintiéndose confiado ante su poder – Pero hoy terminara tu suerte, ¡Muere!

Grito impactando la energía negativa del diamante oscuro contra su rival, este invoco la fuerza del cristal dorado y un poder enorme salió de él chocando con el de su rival, aquello era impresionante, Raven nunca le había visto utilizar aquel poder al rey, sin embargo aquella era la energía del mismo planeta Tierra, no tenía duda de ello.

El poder de ambos seguía chocando entre sí, pero Surko rió perversamente al mirar a su rival.

Muy impresionante rey Endimión, sin embargo… - Surko invoco una mayor fuerza del diamante y este produjo un chorro de energía mucho mayor que el de su rival, Endimión no pudo resistir el ataque y este lo golpeo de lleno haciéndolo chocar contra una pared.

Por fin he encontrado tu punto débil – Agrego Surko – Mientras este planeta siga congelado tu poder se limitara tanto como tu energía vital y ambos están ligados al cristal dorado.

¡Rayos! Descubrió el secreto – Gruño enfurecida Sailor Venus, aunque Sailor Veta estaba aún muy sorprendida de que aún así el rey pudiera usar de semejante manera su poder, muy en su interior admiraba la fortaleza del rey.

¡Erupción volcánica de Marte! – invoco la Sailor de fuego su poder tratando de dañar al enemigo, pero este no logro más que distraerle por unos segundos, que Raven aprovecho para acercarse al rey.

¿Se encuentra bien? – Cuestiono ayudándole a salir del agujero que había ocasionado al chocar, mientras Sailor Venus se unía al grupo enviando sus mejores ataques hacia el enemigo.

Lo estoy – Mintió terriblemente levantándose del suelo, un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios y tenía varias contusiones en el cuerpo, pero sobre todo lo que preocupo a la castaña fue su semblante tan pálido.

Majestad – Dijo la joven – No se preocupe, le prometo ocuparme de todo.

Una sonrisa socarrona surco sus labios y la joven comenzó a correr rumbo a la batalla, justo en ese momento un gato robusto apareció en el lugar seguido por Luna y Artemis.

¡Raven detente! – Grito el gato y el rey observo que su semblante era de completa desesperación, no entendía ya nada de lo que ocurría hay.

¡Luz catártica! – La joven disparo su energía contra el enemigo que fácilmente logro eliminarla, su ceño se endureció, sin importar nada seguiría intentando - ¡Tornado estelar de Vetrania! – Grito ella invocando su poder más fuerte, pero ni aún así eso logro herir en lo más mínimo al enemigo, ¡no podía creerlo!, siempre encontraba una forma de salir de sus problemas en una batalla, pero él parecía invencible.

¡Estúpidas sailors!, creen que podrán vencerme a mi, el poderoso rey Surko – Grito riendo el sádico dictador mandando a volar a todas las sailors con el uso de sus poderes, las chicas volaron disparadas en varias direcciones, heridas y fatigadas, mayormente, Sailor Venus y Sailor Urano.

Venus que había caído muy cerca de donde se encontraba también herida Raven murmuró.

Huye… - Como pudo la rubia se puso en pie en posición de batalla, sin importarle su seguridad volvió a atacar directamente al enemigo, esta vez consiguió herir una mejilla de su rostro.

¡Maldita entrometida! ¡Como osas lastimar mi rostro!

No veo que haya mucha diferencia – Se burlo Venus aunque estaba mal herida, Surko se desquitaría.

¡Muere! – El diamante oscuro volvió a atacar a la líder, pero Neptuno reacciono con velocidad.

Sinfonía del violín de Neptuno.

Sailor Mars aprovecho la distracción del enemigo para cubrir a la líder, invocando su poder – ¡Espíritus de fuego ataquen!

Raven estaba impresionada, era una sincronía impresionante la que las guerreras tenían, y se apoyaban mutuamente entre sí de tal modo que parecían una sola guerrera dividida en varias partes.

Pero ella no era así, era diferente al resto, sin importarle mucho los ataques estratégicamente realizados por las guerreras ella actuó impulsivamente acercándose al enemigo por su cuenta.

¡Cuidado tonta! – Grito Mars al darse cuenta y no poder evitar su ataque, ella se había interpuesto entre el poder del diamante oscuro y el poder del fénix de Sailor Mars.

A pesar de que sus reflejos eran rápidos pudo evitar el ataque de la Sailor, más no el del enemigo, la energía negativa choco contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentir el poder de una enorme descarga eléctrica.

Raven grito del dolor y su cuerpo cayo en picada al suelo sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle.

¡Ha llegado el momento de tu fin entrometida!

La joven estaba tan débil que solo se cubrió esperando el impacto de aquel golpe fatal.

No importaba ya estar muerta, había sido afortunada escapando demasiadas veces de la muerte, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ese sería su destino, y nadie podía escapar de él.

De cualquier modo, no es que le importara tanto morir, aunque había cosas que le preocupaban, como sus hermanas, y también había cosas que le hubiera gustado saber, como su pasado, la gente que veía en sus borrosos recuerdos, su familia real…

Raven abrió un ojo tentando el terreno, ¿Por qué no le dolía?, si ¡estaba cubierta de sangre!

La joven abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa al mirar lo que había ocurrido, delante de ella, Sailor Venus había protegido con su cuerpo aún de pie a la joven, y la sangre que creyó, manaba de su cuerpo, en realidad pertenecía a la rubia de ojos azules.

Un débil sonido gutural, se escucho venir de los labios de la rubia, un tentáculo atravesaba en dos su estomago, Surco sonrió ante la escena, volviendo su brazo oscuro a su forma original dejo caer el cuerpo de la líder de las Sailors.

Raven no comprendía nada, antes de que la líder cayera al suelo la sostuvo con sus brazos, consciente de la gravedad de su herida intento inútilmente pensar en alguna forma de curarla, ni el mejor torniquete serviría para algo tan grande, y ya sabía lo que eso significaba, la joven estaba muerta.

Descuida el rey te curara, él es muy inteligente y se que podrá hacerlo.

Mintió la castaña cuando encontró nuevamente su voz, ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? Débilmente la joven abrió sus ojos, había en ellos tanto dolor y sufrimiento, sin embargo como pudo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, llevando una mano al rostro en shock de la joven castaña.

No… tienes que mentirme Raven – Musito a penas audible – Se que… voy a morir, pero eso no importa, mientras estés bien…

¡Mina! – Gritaron las sailors que contemplaban la escena, Raven seguía en shock y el rey Endimion no comprendía nada.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué era importante que Raven estuviera bien?, ¿Por qué Mina había sacrificado su vida por ella?

La mano que acariciaba su rostro se deslizo inerte, Sailor Venus había caído.

Raven ni siquiera había parpadeado de la impresión, ella había visto mucha maldad en su vida, tanto odio y rencor hacia su persona, pero nunca una muestra de generosidad hacia ella tan increíble como lo que su líder había hecho, en un mundo donde ella era una simple extranjera, una ermitaña, donde no era más que un arma de batalla, alguien le había salvado la vida.

Y si hubiese sabido lo que eso significaba, la joven podría haberlo catalogado como amor.

¡Raven cálmate!, ¡detente! – Grito desesperadamente Nerymald consciente de lo que podía pasar, y Luna observo como del gato se desprendía un aura de poder enorme hacia la castaña.

Pero esta vez no funciono, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza para terminar abrazando el cuerpo de Sailor Venus.

¡Mina! – Grito desgarradoramente, Surko harto del drama y sediento de venganza volvió a lanzar sus tentáculos sobre la joven para acabar de una vez con su vida, estos iban a impactar hacia ella, cuando la joven volvió a abrir sus ojos con gran ira, una luz cegadora salió de ellos deteniendo por completo al dictador, por un instante la tierra comenzó a temblar, y la castaña se incorporo de su sitio dejando en el suelo cuidadosamente a Venus, la Luna llena por fin se dejo entre ver en aquella oscuridad total envolviendo el cuerpo de Sailor Veta, haciéndola flotar en el aire, en unos instantes sus ropas de guerrera desaparecieron para convertirse en un hermoso vestido blanco, a la vez que su frente se iluminaba con el símbolo de la luna, su largo cabello castaño se cubría de raíz a punta con un color dorado y finalmente cuando la luz bajo su intensidad sus ojos nuevamente eran azules como el cielo de día.

No…. No puede ser – Fue lo único que atino a decir Luna.

"Serena" – Fue lo único en que podía pensar el rey del planeta Tierra.

Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos, frente a ellos, frente a todos, Raven se había transformado en la princesa Serenity.

La princesa como posesa extendió sus manos y frente a ellas apareció un hermoso diamante circular.

E es… es el cristal de plata – Dijo estupefacta Sailor Jupiter, que sostenía al rey que estaba bastante afectado aún por la batalla, por lo acontecido, por su nuevo descubrimiento.

La princesa alzo sus manos al cielo y la Luna entera baño de lleno el cristal, Surko no podía creer lo que veía, no podía.

¡E… es imposible! ¡imposible! – Grito el dictador lleno de angustia e incredulidad – Serenity Levatore, mandaron matarte con esa maldita de Sailor Delta, ¡tu estas muerta!, ¡estas muerta!

Dijo señalándola temblorosamente y no era para menos, frente a Surko estaba algo peor que un fantasma, la última esperanza de Vetrania, y una guerrera lo bastante fuerte para eliminarlo.

Y lo peor es que estaba muy, muy molesta.

La princesa no dio ni oportunidad a que él procesara lo sucedido, sin atisbo de duda o piedad mando una fuerte energía que lastimo al auto proclamado rey al suelo, temblando de rabia y miedo el enano se levanto invocando con toda su fuerza al diamante oscuro que brillo lleno de una luz negra que fue arremeter contra el poder del cristal plateado, la princesa no podía pensar en nada, como posesa únicamente se dedico a atacar con el poder de su gema invadida de un sinfín de sentimientos, sobre todo dolor, dolor y tristeza por la suerte de su amiga.

¡No!, ¡No puedes vencerme! – Grito Surko y los ojos azules de la joven lo miraron de forma asesina a la vez que el cristal de plata aumentaba su poder haciendo retroceder el poder del diamante oscuro hasta impactar con Surko, que cayo al suelo rápidamente por el impacto.

Ante esto la princesa descendió hasta el suelo, caminando a penas tres pasos miro a su costado derecho el cuerpo inerte de Sailor Venus, una tristeza infinita se vio en su rostro.

No será en vano – Prometió la princesa alzando el cristal de plata al cielo una vez más y cerrando sus ojos invoco todo su poder para cubrir al planeta con su luz, borrando todo rastro de oscuridad, volviéndolo luz desde su centro hasta su último rincón, despejando el cielo, despertando a todo ser vivo que había sido afectado por el sueño que la glaciación causo, volviendo a hacer los prados verdes y llenando de vegetación al planeta entero de vida.

Cuando todo el planeta se ilumino, inevitablemente el diamante oscuro que había sostenido hasta el momento Surko en sus manos se quebró en mil pedazos y su poder termino. El cristal de plata dejo de brillar y los ojos de Serena se abrieron nuevamente, frente a ella las sailors scouts y el mismo rey, (mucho más recuperado gracias al mejoramiento del planeta) la rodearon, pero ella parecía no entender lo que pasaba hay, si y no, todo era confuso un gran mar de emociones la invadían e inevitablemente con un mareo cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Urano, quien la sujeto antes que cayera al suelo.

¡Maldición! – Grito Nerymald, nadie excepto él se dio cuenta que Surko había corrido ante la escena - ¡Esta escapando!

Sin importarle nada más el gato corrió tras él, y el rey tras ellos, seguido de Mars, Jupiter y Neptuno, pues Urano y Mercury se encargaban de atender a la princesa y a Sailor Venus.

¡Mi señor! – Grito desesperadamente Surko invocando la comunicación por medio de un brazalete con el poderoso rey Zardock - ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!

Clamo el enano seguido muy de cerca por Nerymald, que lo logro alcanzar cuando este, se auto acorralo en el pico de un acantilado.

¡Estoy harto de tus peticiones! – Grito el dictador apareciendo en pantalla, Nerymald no podía creerlo, todo estaba perdido.

Mi señor ellos tienen…

¡No me importa lo que tengan!, ¡te lo advertí Surko te quedas solo!

Pero señor ¡piedad! Ellos…

¡No me interesa lo que puedas decir!

Grito el rey y con un simple movimiento de su mano y sin tocarlo apretó el cuello de su embajador imposibilitándole el habla, este se contorsiono buscando el oxigeno que necesitaba mientras Nerymald veía todo aquello.

¡Muere! – Grito Zardock quebrando en dos el cuello de Surko hasta cubrir su cuerpo con un baño de sangre.

El enano grotesco cayo al suelo muerto, mientras Nerymald veía como Zardock disfrutaba la escena desde su sitio.

Rey Endimion – Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia el soberano del planeta Tierra que acababa de llegar seguido por las sailors – Usted ha ganado, le devuelvo su territorio – Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios y a modo de despedida agrego – No me intereso nunca poseer al planeta Tierra de cualquier modo – Endimión se fijo en sus imponentes ojos grises, su largo cabello rubio como el oro blanco, su cara delgada, alargada y esa expresión de sádico, ese era su enemigo y finalmente lo conocía - Usted me quito a mi leal súbdito, yo le quite a su princesa, estamos a mano.

¡Maldito! – Grito Endimión corriendo a embestirlo, pero la imagen desapareció al segundo siguiente y todo acabo.

Se ha ido – Dijo Mars – Todo término.

No todo – Objeto Luna que acababa de llegar luego de aquello, con el ceño fruncido miro duramente a Nerymald – Rey Endimión ese gato es un traidor, ¡él fue quien engaño a la princesa!

El rey volvió su mirada llena de odio hacia Nerymald, ¿él había sido el causante de todo?, ¿supo siempre la verdad y no les dijo? este mantuvo su vista en la de él sin titubear un instante ante su enojo.

¡Tú vendrás conmigo! – Dijo Endimión levantando al gato por el lomo en forma amenazante – Y te juro que te haré pagar por el daño que nos has hecho a todos.

Nerymald ni por eso se inmuto, todos regresaron al sitio donde se encontraba la princesa, aquel era un triunfo muy amargo, por un lado Serena había regresado, por el otro Mina…

Endimión se acerco a contemplar el cuerpo de la mujer que había amado durante más de cien años, durante una eternidad, con cuidado retiro el cuerpo lacio de las manos de Sailor Urano que no puso resistencia, ella sabía muy bien cuanto él la amaba.

¿Cómo esta?

No lo se – Contesto Sailor Mercury, que al igual que él era médico, mirando con compasión a Artemis que lloraba inconsolable, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras sujetaba a la líder en sus manos – Pero Mina esta muerta.

**FIN**

Era muy importante para mi terminar esta historia este día, porque como verán (en México y algunos países cercanos) hoy es noche de luna llena, y es un símbolo muy representativo de este fanfic, y bueno se quedo un poco agridulce el final, pero espero saber que opinan de él.

Gracias a todos los lectores que llegaron hasta el final de esta historia, estoy INFINITAMENTE agradecida con todos los que se pasaron por aquí a leer el fanfic, sobre todo a los que lo han agregado a sus favoritos y los que me dejan sus comentarios.

Bueno, ¿que que va pasar ahora?, ¿Qué si Serena recupero la memoria?, ¿Qué si Serena y el Rey se casaron?, ¿Qué paso con Kyoko y Hanako?, ¿Qué le hará el rey a Nerymald?, ¿Qué paso con las Sailors?, ¿Con Zardock?, ¿Esta muerta Mina? bueno, no se pierdan el PROXIMO fanfic continuación de este:

**EL REGRESO DE LA PRINCESA**

**¡Comentarios finales por favor!**


End file.
